The White and Black Knights
by BlackLight181
Summary: When Jaune Arc heard of a new transfer student coming to Beacon he never could have imagined it would be none other then his old childhood friend Daegan Aedus. The two friends help each other through both the hardships of their school life, personal life, and their romance life. And who knows they just might save the world along the way.
1. Arrival

**(AN: dear reader this chapter had been edited from the original to better help your viewing capability. That and it was bugging me that this chapter was different than the others. Enjoy!)**

 **(This story is dedicated to the late and great Monty Oum R.I.P. I own none of the characters places only my OC Daegan Aedus is property of me.)**

It's a relatively normal day at Beacon academy. Classes are underway like normal and everything is peaceful. Glynda Goodwitch enters professor Ozpins office with a file of a new pssible transfer student.

"What is this Glynda?"

"It's the file of a very promising student that was recommended to us from Signal."

He looks at the folder picks it up then looks back at Glynda and says, "Why are they jut now recommending him to us?"

"Because he just arrived there and he's already top of his class."

Ozpins eyes widen and then opens the folder to read about this star student.

"This is amazing! It says here he was able to take down a pack of Beowolf's all by himself! Where's he from?"

"He's from the town of Havenport. His parent's were killed by white fang members in a riot when he was young and he's been alone ever since."

Ozpin had a serious look on his face and asks, "Does he have any hatred towards the white fang? Or does he dislike all faunus in general? Because if so I cannot permit him to be enlisted into Beaon?"

Glynda smiles and says, "No actually he has no hatred of faunus of any kind. On numorous accations he has actually saved faunus from humans who wanted to harm them."

Ozpin smiles and says, "Very well then I would very much like to meet this young man in person. Lets go see him." Ozpin gets up from behind his desk and walks to the elevator with Glynda following right behind him.

 **-a few days later at Signal Academy-**

Ozpin sits in a waiting room at a table with Glynda standing behind him. The headmaster enters greets Ozpin and signals for someone else to enter the room. Ozpin see's a young man around the age of 16 or 17 enter the room. He wears a black coat over a plain black t-shirt and dark blue pants. He has no armor atleast not ontop of his clothes. He carried a medium sized katana on his belt and appeared to not have any other weapons. He has pitch black hair and eyes as blue as the sky.

"Greetings. It's good to finally meet you. I've heard alot about you over the past couple of days. Things that have peeked my interest."

The boy looks at Ozpin and says, "Thank you sir."

"And such good manners. You are a rare one aren't you boy?"

The boy puts on a smile and with a pained voice says, "Thats what my mother always use to say about me."

Ozpin quickly changes the subject by saying, "Now i've heard you were able to defeat an entire pack of Beowof's by yourself. Is that true?"

"Partly. I was able to kill most of them by myself but not before my team..."

"What happened to your team?" Glynda asks.

"They were overwhelmed and killed by the Beowolf's. Before I could do anything to help it was too late."

Glynda looks down at the floor and Ozpin says, "It's not your fault what happened to them. Like you said it was too late."

"Yeah but it dosen't make me feel any better. They were my friends. My team. I should have done somthing."

Ozpin then says, "Now down to buisness. I assume you know who we are."

He nods in understanding and says, "Yeah your the headmaster of Beacon. Professor Ozpin. And your Glynda Goodwitch one of the professors at Beacon."

Ozpin smiles and says, "What would you say if I told you that I was here to offer you a place in Beacon?"

The young man cracks a smile and says, "I would be honored. But what about me being on a team? The year has already begun and my team is... is gone."

"We'll figure somthin out don't worry about it. Now shall we go?" The professor holds out his hand and the young man takes it and shakes it.

"By the way I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

"My name is Daegan. Daegan Aedus."

Ozpin, Glynda, and Daegan get onboard a dust plain and head back to Beacon. Along the way Ozpin and Daegan begin to speak of his past his training and how he got so skilled. Daegan was forced to learn how to defend himself from the people of the world who wanted to kill him and the monsters who wanted to eat him. Though he wasn't entirely alone. Back in his hometown he had a friend that he always played with. A boy with blonde hair and the same blue eyes as him. His name was Jaune Arc. The two of them swore to one another long ago that they would become the greatest hunters in the world and stop all the fighting between the humans and faunus. That was before Daegan moved away and since then the two haven't seen one aonther. Ozpin smiles and the two begin to talk again but this time about Daegans weapon and his semblence. Daegan explains that his semblence allows him to control the forces around him and use them to his advantage. For example he can summon a large enough gust of wind that will send his enemies flying a couple hundered feet in the air. He can also use it like in more simpler ways like being able to fly using the wind to help him float in midair. Ozpin noticed that Daegans semblence was extremely rare even amoung the most legendary of hunters only a few had that ability. He also realized Daegans aura was pitch black like his hair. It seemed to be both an offensive kind of aura and was able to help heal and protect others but not Daegan himself which was extremely rare. Ozpin speculates that it's because Daegan cares more about helping and saving others then himself.

 **-at Beacon-**

Ozpin and the others had just gotten back and there was already rumors that there was a new guy on campus. Team RWBY and JNPR didn't pay much attention to it since they had more important things on there minds. Like upcoming tests an homework and stuff like that. It wasn't until the next day in professor Godwitches class that the rumors were proven true. "Now as some of you may or may not have heard we do indead have a new transfer student joining us. He is form Signal like many of you once were so i'd like it if you give him a warm welcome and no goofing around. Or else!" Daegan walks into the arena with his hood up so no one could see his face. But Ms. Glynda says, "Please take off your hood and tell everyone your name." He does as he's told and says, "My name is Daegan Aedus and im happy to meet you all."

Then Daegan looked up and saw someone he never thought he would again. His old friend Jaune Arc.

They smiled at one another and then someone yells out, "Professor Goodwitch I challenge the new kid to a duel between him and my entire team!"

Daegan and the others looked up to see who it was that yelled that out and it was none other then Cardin the local bully.

Daegan simply smiled and said, "Bring it on loudmouth! Lets see what you got!"

 **(A.N: Daegan is Irish for black haired, and Aedus is Irish for fire)**


	2. Reunion

Team CRDL goes down to the arena floor and stand infront of Daegan waiting for the match to begin. Even before the match people were already speculating on how it would end.

"This new guy is as good as dead."

"What makes you say that?"

"Are you kidding me just look at him! He's got no armor, no dust, and the only weapon hee seems to possess is that katana. Lets face it he's dead."

"Remember though that you shouldn't underestimate your opponents. No matter what they look like."

Daegan overheard it all and simply smiled.

"Any last words meat?" Cardin said.

"Tell you what you Cardin i'll let you guys have the first move being as I am the new guy it's only fair that you go first." Daegan said with a smile.

"Whatever it's your fueneral kid."

"Begin!" Glynda said as she signaled for the match to start.

Team CRDL then rushed Daegan taking him on all four sides as he stand there moionless accept for when he put his hands in his pockets. They then similtaniously attack him causing blood to splatter on the floor as he his hit in the face by Cardins mace. In his chest by the axe, slashed on the back by the sword, and cut on his arms by the twin short swords. They all then disperse and bring out there firearms and hit him with a barrrage of bullets. When the smoke clears blood is pooring out of his nose, the slash on his chest and back, and all the bullet holes.

He then looks up at team CRDL with his face covered in blood and says, "Thats it? Thats all you got? I expected more."

He then becomes inveloped in his pitch black aura witch heals his wounds and repairs the damage done to his clothes.

"What the fuck?! Thats impossible he should be dead or in critical condition!" Cardin says to his team.

Daegan simply smiles and says, "My turn."

He snaps his fingers and causes a tornado to form in the arena. Team CRDL tries to run away from it but Daegan moves his hand and makes the tornado chase them around the arena until it finally catches them. He then lets them hover there as he prepares to unleash somthing else. He focuses his aura to his hands and releases a black aura dragon flys up and then stays there ready to decend down on team CRDL.

"Take this! Black dragon tornado!" He yells.

He then signals for the dragon to fly down into the tornado causing his aura to merge with it and harm team CRDL even more then before. He then jumps up and pulls them out of it and tosses them into the wall. They all fall unconcious accept for Cardin who is clinging on to conciousness by a thread. Daegan then walks over to him and picks him up by the throat.

"Well your a strong one aren't you? Most people who see that attack either fall unconcious or just never wake up again." He then punches Cardin in the face knocking him out cold and tosses him to the ground.

Everyone including professor Goodwitch are speechless. Never before had anyone beaten an entire team without using there main weapon. They were also shocked to find out just how strong he really was. Summoning a tornado is one thing but forming a dragon out your own aura and merging it with said tornado in inccredible. Daegan then looked up to the stands and locked eyes with Jaune Arc once more. Waiting for the moment when he and his old friend could talk once more.

"The winner is Daegan Aedus! That will conclude the matches for today. Now will someone please take them to the infirmary."

"I'll do it." Daegan said. "I got nothin else to do. And can I request a fight?"

"Of.. Of course. With who exactly?"

Degan pointed to someone in the stands and said the name, "Jaune Arc."

Daegan then leaves the arena with team CRDL in tow. Everyone was silent as both team RWBY and JNPR realized what had just happened. That there friend Jaune the kindest person they knew was jsut challenged by the most powerful person they had ever seen. They each had different ideas on how the fight was going to go down but all of them came to the same conclusion. That Jaune would lose. As for Jaune himself he was already walking up to professor Goodwitch.

"I accept his challenge." Jaune then exited out the door and went on to his next class.

-later that day-

Team JNPr and RWBY are at lunch enjoying in there regular conversations. All accept for Jaune who was stairing off into space. Pyrrah noticed her leader being uninterested in their conversation so she says,

"Hey Jaune do you know that new guy?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Kinda."

"What the hell do you mean kinda? Do you know him or not!" Weiss said or more correctly yelled.

"It's an old story that you probably wouldn't want to hear about."

Jaune then gets up from the table and walks to throw his food away. Along the way he and Daegan walk past one another and catch one anothers eyes then continue to go there different ways. He then walks past the teams table and he sees them looking at him. He simply smiles at them and continues walking.

"Who does he think he is?! Coming to Beacon on his first day and acting like he owns the place!" Weiss says to the others.

"Apparently he's some kind of child prodagy from signal. Porfessor Ozpin went himself to welcome him to Beacon." Rin said.

"How did you learn that?", asked Yang.

"I asked the professor."

"Well I say we go and find out why he wants to fight Jaune so badly. Who's with me?" Ruby said.

"Yeah!" Most of the others said before heading outside to look for him.

Rin just sighed and followed after them after putting his trash away. They exited the cafeteria and looked all over for him. In the library, the arena, the classrooms, even the forest but to no availe.

"Where the hell could he have gone?! He just got here there's no way he knows the school good enough to hide from us!" Yang said with her anger spiking.

"Calm down sis he's well find him." says Ruby.

And then out of the corner of Yangs eye she cathes a glimps of someone dressed in all black. She turns her head and see's Daegan sitting on a bench reading a book. If she wasn't mad before she was infuriated now. They spent all fuckin day lookin for this guy and here he was just reading a book. Her eyes turned a bright shade of red as she began to walk towards him. She activated her wrist gauntlets and brought one up prepared to hit him. She brings her fist down to do so but he simply holds his hand out and catches it. Yangs gauntlet then shoots at Daegan but he's able to dodge it.

"Your a fiesty one aren't you?" Daegan said.

"You ain't seen nothin yet!"

Yang is about to try and hit him again but Ruby and the others stop her.

"Yang stop! Calm down!" Ruby yelled.

Yang fianlly calmed down after about five minutes.

"Sorry I let my anger blind me again." Yang said.

"No harm done." Daegan turns to leave.

"Wait!" Pyrrah yells.

Daegan turns back around and says, "Hmm? Yes what is it?"

"We wanted to know. Why do you want to fight Jaune?"

"You must be his friends. Am I right?"

"Yes we are. We just wanted to know." Blake says.

"Huh speak for yourself." Weiss says.

"Weiss shut-up! Anyway whay do you want to fight him?"

Daegan smiles and says, "Because he's the only one here who can go toe to toe with me when i'm serious."

"Does that mean you weren't serious earlier?" Ruby asks.

"You mean against those guys? Not a chance."

"Well then your gonna be disapointed. Jaune is by far the worst fighter i've ever seen at this school." Says Weiss harshly.

"Well that just tells me how little you know about Jaune. He's by far the strongest person i've ever met. He's also my one and only true friend." Daegan says with a smile on his face.

They were stunned by what he just said. Not only is Jaune stronger if not as strong as him but they apparently had no idea who he really was.

"And if your thinking of asking him about it don't bother. You'll find out tomorrow just what he can do."

Daegan begins to fly up and says, "Until then goodnight ladies, gentlemen."

He then fly's off and leaves them all there wondering just who Jaune Arc really is.

-the next day in the arena-

Everyone was there to see the fight between Jaune and Daegan. Hell even Cardin dragged himself out of bed to see it. But if he came here to see Jaune get destroyed he will be sadly disappinted. Even Velvet and her entire team were there. Jaune was with his team and Daegan was sitting by himself on the other side of the arena. They were just stairing at one another waiting for there names to be called. Glynda Goodwitch then walked into te arena ready to begin class.

"Okay class today we have a request fight. Daegan Aedus vs. Jaune Arc."

The two of them in the blink of an eye jumped into the ring like it was noting even though the arena floor is atleast 20 feet below where they were sitting. They then begin to walk towards one another and wait.

"Now then you two on my mark. Ready...G-!"

She is stopped when Daegan puts his hand up to signal her to stop.

"Before we start this why don't we talk a littlie Jaune?"

"Fine with me."

They smile at one another and do a secret handshake they made up when they were kids.

"It's been to long old friend." Daegan said.

"Yeah it has. How you been?"

"Oh you know killed a couple Grimm, saved a few peolpe. You know the usual."

"Thats all! Your slacking man."

Daegan begins to laugh at what Jaune says and everyone else is stunned. There two are suppose to be fighting one another not reminising on old times.

"Oh yeah your friends came to me saying they didn't think you could beat me yesterday. They said you suck at fighting."

Jaune looked up at them with an angry face and then let out a deep breathe.

"Well I have been holding back since I put that seal on my back."

'Seal? What seal?' was what everyone was thinking about.

"So you actually used it. I didn't think you would. So why don't you do us both a favor and unseal your real strength."

Jaune takes his armor and jacket off to reveal his family insignia on his back. He places his hand on it it disapears releasing all his power. He then proceeds to put his clothes back on. But in the stands all the girls were shocked at how muscular he actuallyy was under the armor. More then a few had a little blood coming out of their nose.

"Feel better?"

"Oh yeah! Like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Well then what do you say to getting this show on the road?"

"Lets go!"

Jaune and Daegan looked at Glynda and nodded telling her they were ready to fight.

"Begin!"

The two of them then flared up there aura similtainiously. Jaunes aura looked like a raging white fire. While Daegans aura looked like pitch black fire. The two of them then unsheathed there swords and readied themselves for the coming battle.


	3. The Duel

Daegan and Jaune rush at one another hoping to deal the first blow. They're blades clang together and they begin to clash at an incredible speed. Every few attacks both of them get cut by the other but it is quickly healed by their aura so they can continue to fight. Daegan places his hand on the ground and spikes of earth shoot out at Jaune. Jaune manages to dodge most of them but is cut on his side by one of them and it starts to bleed but his aura heals him quickly.

"Been a while since i've fought like this. With all my powers at my command again."

"I can relate to that. I haven't had this much fun in years."

"What you mean fighting someone as strong as you?"

"No. Being with my oldest friend again. It's soethin i've always wanted."

Daegan sends more spikes at Jaune accept this time Jaune focuses his aura into his blade and sends a blade of energy out of it slicling the spikes in half. The energy blade flys towards Daegan but he aacts fast and cretes his own to conuter it. The two attacks clash and cancel one another out. Daegan then releases alot of his aura and funnels it into his blade. Jaune does the same and the two bwgin to swing their swords sending blades of white and black aura at one another. Jaune then sends a large blast of aura at Daegan causing alot of debree and dust to get blown up into the air as it hits the wall.

When the smoke clears Jaune dosen't see Daegan anywhere then looks up and see's Daegan's foot before it kicks him in the face sending him back a couple feet. Jaune then begins to bleed from the mouth but he quickly wipes it away. The two of them then begin to clash at extremely high speed all over the arena. One moment they'd be on the ground the next they'd be in the air, or on the arena wall. They then stop in the arena's center and try to catch there breathe.

"You've gotten better Jaune. Alot better."

"So have you."

"Tell you what why don't we make this fight a little more interesting." Daegan says.

He then in a flash has Jaune by the shirt and headbutts him and flys up to the stands.

"Lets take this outside!"

Daegan throws Jaune threw the wall and he begins to fall from the sky. Daegan chases after him and catches up with him and throws him higher up into the sky. Everyone then goes outside to see the fight between the two. Jaune then does somthing that absloutely no one expected. He manipulates his aura into angel wings so that he can fly. Daegan then stops in mid-air to see Jaune.

"So you finally found a way to fight me in the sky."

"Took awhile but I finally found out how to transform my aura into these wings. They've come in handy."

"I thouht this was the first time you've used them."

"This is the first time i've managed to use them in combat like this. I started experimenting with it after my first time in the forest with the others."

"Smart."

"Thak you."

The two of them then begin to fight again accept this time there's nothing held back. Jaune's sword becomes inveloped in white fire and his other hand turns into a giant white claw. Daegan's sword begins to be enveloped in lightning from the surrounding storm clouds and his free hand becomes inveloped in his black aura turning it into the claw of a dragon. They then begin to slice at one another and punch eachother with the aura gauntlets.

The others watch in orror as they see there friend fight a fight that he may not come out of alive. They can only watch as these two super powerful hunters fight it out until ne of them gives up or falls. They all wish for Jaune to win but they keep it to themselves.

"Your friends seem to be worried for you."

"Yeah I know and I intend to win this fight so they aen't disapointed!"

"Then by all means try to beat me White Knight!"

Daegan hits Jaune in the sttomach with his aura gauntlet causing him to fall out of the sky and cough up some blood. He lands next to the hole where he exited the arena in the first place. He gets up out of the rubble and see's Daegan hovering above it with a smile on his face.

"Jaune are you alright?!" They might aswell have said it in unison.

He smiles at them as if nothings wrong.

"Don't worry about me i'll be fine. Now back to buisness."

He spreads his wings again and flies back out and hovered infront of the hole he made. Daegan began to release a massive amount of aura that literally enveloped him like black armor. Jaune did the same the only difference was his was white.

"See you are the white knight!"

"Then I guess that makes you the black knight!"

"HAHAHA! I guess so!"

The two of them continued there earlier fight accept this time Jaune begins to gain the upper hand and began to smack Daegan all over the sky. But then as Jaune is about to hit him to the ground Daegan dodges his attack and tackles him back into the arena. The crowd watches as the two of them land in the middle of the arena and crawl from out of the rubble beaten, bruised, and bleeding. There also not wear ing there aura armor anymore.

"Jaune! We both know niether one of us has the strength to go on fighting for much longer. So why don't we end this right now while we both have the strength to stand."

"Fine by me."

They both put every ounce of strength and aur they have left into they're right hands. They then charge at one another and meet in the middle of the arena and they cause an explosion to occur in the middle of the arena. The blast causes the ceiling to fall in and the arena to fall apart. Glynda is able to repair it all before anyone is severly hurt though. When the dust clears from the explosion everyone see's Jaune and Daegan hitting one another in the face. They stand there like statues for what seems like an eternity to them but then they both fall over unconcious at the same time.

"The match is a draw! Get them to the infirmary! NOW!"

 **(A.N.: If any of you who are reading this are really good at drawing could you possibly make me a cover image for my story and possibly draw my OC. Otherwise thanks. BTW my deviantart account is Bradbigbro in case any of you actually do it but otherwise thanks for readin.)**


	4. Flashback

Jaune awoke in the nurses office a few days later. His arms, head, and chest were bandaged up and he had an I.V. in his arm. He looked around to see if anyone was in their with him. He then saw Daegan sitting on the edge of his bed stairing at Jaune.

"So your finally awake. About damn time."

"How long I been out?"

"Two days."

"Anyone been by to see us?"

"Well more acurately you." Daegan points to somethin.

Jaune looks over and see's a bunch of stuff from his friends. Get well cards, food, and a whole bunch of other things.

"They been by oday?"

"Not yet. They usually come around after lunch."

"Have you talked to them?"

"No. I just pretend to be asleep and they leave me be. But it dosen't stop them from being as loud as they can be. But I know they care for you. You've made some good friends here Jaune."

"Yeah I know. You should get to know them."

"Don't know if they'd want me around. They think it's my fault this happened to you. They're not wrong but they'd still hold it against me."

"I'll talk to them about it. Dont't wprry about it." Jaune raises his hand and balls it into a fist.

Daegan does the same and bumps his into Jaunes.

"Thanks Jaune."

"Anytime."

They begin to talk about how they've been, what they've done, and about how Jaunes family was doing. Daegan knew all of Jaunes family his mom, dad, and his seven sisters. Jaune told him about what all ahd been going on with him and his friends. How they were basically fighting they're own little war against the white fang.

"Damn you've been doing alot of stuff."

"Yeah I guess I have."

"I truthfully can't beleive that your friends actually beleive that stupid act that makes you look lke a complete fool."

"Yeah well I am a very convincing actor."

"Huh bullshit."

They then start to laugh again but then stop as they hear foot-steps approaching their room.

"Hey man I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"You pretend to be asleep and i'll act like i'm about to hurt you and well see how your friends react."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna my black aura gauntlet but instead of it being offensive when I touch you with it it'll excelerate your healing. You won't be hurt I swear."

"I still don't know how you talk me into these ideas of yours but alright." Jaune then gets back in bed and pretends to be asleep. Daegan gets out of bed and puts his cloak back on forms his aura gauntlet. He then walks over to Jaunes bed and waits for the others to enter the room. When they finally do the first thing they do is draw their weapons.

"What are you doing?! Get away from him!" Pyrrah yelled.

"And if I don't what then?"

"We'll rip you apart!" Yang yelled as her eyes became blood red again.

Blake charges at Daegan and tries to slash him across the chest but he catches her sword with his non aura gauntlet hand. He then simply sends her back with the shear pressure of his aura. Wiess tries to freeze him but he just converts the ice into water. Ruby tries to shoot him but he blcks the shots with his aura gauntlet. Yang then tries to hit him but he grabs her hand and stops her then sends her flying back next to Blake. Pyrrah and Nora try to attack him similtaniously but he kicks them back next to the others.

"Daegan right? Why are you trying to hurt Jaune I though you two were Friends?" Says Rin.

Daegan the stabs his aura into Jaunes chest and unbenounced to the others begins to heal Jaune.

"NOOOO!" They all scremed.

Daegan then pulls his hand out of Jaunes chest.

"It is done."

"You monster!"

For a brief moment Daegan looked at the group then turned back to Jaune.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Do you honestly beleive he's dead?"

"What do you mean we jsut saw you kill him?!" Yang yelled.

"If you knew anything about Jaune you would know that he would not allow himself to be so easily killed. Especially when he's pretending to be asleep."

"HUH?!" It's what they were all basically saying.

Jaune then begins to rise out of the bed and looked at everyone.

"Sup?"

The girls all run at hima and basically jump on the bed with him. He is more worried that he's going to suffocate under all of them then something more realistic happen like the bed break.

~crash~

Like that.

"Hey Jaune you alright under there?"

Jaune simply raises his freee hand and sticks up his middle finger.

"Hmm. Yeah your okay if you can still do that. Now could you nice ladies please got off of him before he sufficates to death."

They then get off of him and he gets up gasping for air. His face is bright red either from being embarresed since all of them were literally on top of him or from the fact he couldn't breath.

"You okay Jaune?" Daegan says.

"Yeah... yeah just ...just give me a minute."

"Sorry Jaune." they all say.

"It's okay. It's weird I don't feel any of the pain anymore. Daegan what did you do?"

"Like I said I used my aura to excelerate your normal healing. Your aura will now be able to do it on it's own whenever your severely hurt in battle."

"Thanks Daegan. I owe you one."

"Anytime. Now are you going to introduce me or not?"

"Oh! Guys this is my oldest friend Daegan Aedus. Also known as the black knight."

"I gotta admit that name is startin to gow on me. And allow me to introduce the closest person I have to a brother the real Jaune Arc. The white knight."

"If you two are old friends why do you enjoy fighting one another so much?" Ruby asked.

Daegan and Jaune both smiled at the group and then Daegan said, "Because he's the only human who can go one on one against me and live through it."

"Same goes for him. Atleast when i'm serious." Jaune said'

"Yeah we've been the best friends since I lost my parents all those years ago." Daegan said.

"How did your parents die?" Yang said.

Everyone then looked at her with a glare basically saying that she shouldn't of said that. But before anyone can say anything to her Daegan holds up his hand to stop them and get there attention.

"My parents were killed in a white fang protest. They tried to stop the fighting between the people and the white fang and got caught in the cross fire. To this day I know not whether it was the wite fang or the people who killed them but i'll find out someday."

Blake then had a sad expression on her face as did Velvet since they felt sorry for him. Daegan noticed this and smiled at them.

"If you feel sorry for me don't i've come to terms with what happened all those years ago. I miss my parents more then anything but if that ad never happened I would have never met my best friend."

"AWWWWWWW!" all the girls said.

"By the way Daegan where's your team? I didn't hear of anyone else arriving from Signal anytime soon." Jaune says.

Daegan then looks at everyone with a pained expression on his face. They all slowly come to the realazation of what had happened to his team. He then pulls up a chair and sits down in it.

"There's no one else coming. My team is dead. They were killed on our last misson."

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"We were hunting a pack of grimm in the countryside. The pack of grimm had just recently destr0yed several small towns and were roaming around uncontrolled. My team was assigned the task of wiping them out so that they couldn't kill anyone else. We tracked them all the way to the ruins of an ancient abandoned city and then we were ambushed. It was more then just Beowolfs that attacked us there were entire packs of Ursa's, Nevermore's, King Taijitu and even some Goliath's."

"What happened?"

"We were overwhelmed, surrounded, and outgunned."

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"I was fighting against five Ursa's at once when it all started going down hill."

Daegan grabs one of the Ursa's by the leg and uses it to hit into the others. He then cuts it in half and continues to kill the Beowolfs that were all around him.

"Thats when I heard it."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"HUH?! Oh no! RIENER!"

Daegan runs as fast as he can to the source of the scream but it's too late.

"As I rounded the corner I saw my teammate Riener being impaled from behind by the claws of an Ursa. I killed the Ursa but by the time I got there he was already gone. There was nothing I could do to save him. I was then stomped on by the foot of a Goliath. I was able to hold it off from compltely crushing me but I couldn't move. I then watched as one by one my team, my friends were killed by those monsters. When my last teammate Daman Heolstor fell and was carried off to be ripped apart thats when I finally snapped."

Daegan's aura explodes out of him like pitch black fire literally burning the Goliath to ash. His hair turns from pitch black to pure silver and his eyes turn from sky blue to blood red. He dould only guess it's a side effect of how mad he was and how much aura he was unleashing at the time. He then proceeded to kill every last Grimm that was in that abandoned city.

"I went to where Daman was last seen but the only thing I found was his bloodied shirt. I then flied up into the sky and created two giant Tornado's and swooped up all the Grimm in them. I then summoned the nearby storm clouds and used the electrcity in them to electrify the tornados effectively killing them all. But after I did that I fell to the ground and my hair turned black again and my eyes turned back to blue when I landed on the ground and then I fel myself slowly fading into unconciousness. But before I did I sent out an S.O.S. back to Signal so that they could find me."

Daegan woke up a couple days later in a hospital bed back in Signal Academy. At first he was confused about what happened but then he started to remember fragments of ehat happened. Him watching his team die. Him killing all the Grimm. And the bizarre transformation he went through. A doctor then comes in to check on him.

"Ah! Your finally awake Mr. Aedus. Good we were wonderin when you would wake up."

"How long have I been out Doc?"

"Almost three days. When we found you you were in critical condition and was almost out fo aura."

"Did... Did anyone else survive?"

"I'm sorry Daegan but no. You were the only one left."

Daegan feels unimaginable sorrow flow through him. He had not felt like this since his parents were killed when he was a child. And when he and Jaune were forced to go there seperate ways.

After he was released from the infirmary he didn't talk to anyone, didn't see anyone, hardly went to class, and barely ate anything. The first time he was out and about since then was when Ozpin came to ask him to come to Beacon. By then he was through mourning and was ready to get back to his normal life. If there was anything nrmal about it.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

"Thats why i'm the only one who came here. I survived that ambush and i'm still able to keep n fighting until the day I die."

Everyone was quiet. Either out of respect or pity they had no idea what he was going through right now. But then Jaune put his hand on Daegans shoulder.

"Hey listen Daegan your ot alone anymore. You got us. And together you and me are gonna do what we promised to do when we were kids. Remember?"

"What you mean to bring peace back to the world, kill all the Grimm, and stop the hostilities between humans and faunus? How could I forget?"

Daegan and Jaune pull eachother into a bro hug and then do their secret hand-shake again. The others watch and can't help but smile as these two life long friends are finally able to see each other again after so many years at being apart. But there was more then just that running through the girls minds. They were each thinking the exaact same thing about the white knight.

"He will be mine."

Well this just got a whole lot more interesting didnt it?


	5. Stuff Happens (couldn't think of title)

After what happened in the arena and then the nurses office things were starting to go back to normal. Sortof. Jaune was oblivious to it but Daegan could see it clearly that he had caught the attention of more then a few of the girls at school. Daegan thought i'd be alot more fun to simply watch how this would all unfold then tell Jaune what was going on. And he was right. At lunch the group started talking about random stuff.

"So hows it feel to have that seal off your back Vomit-Boy?" Yand said.

"It feels alot better actually. It feels like I can move around alot more freely now with it gone."

"Why did you have it on in the first place?" Pyrrah asked.

"My parent's thought it'd be a good idea since I really didn't need all my strength while going here. I didn't have any complaint with it though it didn't really affect who I really am."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"Even if didn't have that seal on nothing would change about who I really am. My ideals and my personality would never change no matter change no atter what happens to me or how stromg I become."

"What about you being a complete fool and using all those stupid pick up lines?" asked Wiess.

"Thats just an act I put on to trick people. Truth be told I can't beleave you all fell for it. It was kind of obvious I was joking around."

"Well you were pritty convincing with it." Blake said.

"Thats what I said. Daegan dosen't think so. But he's known me long enough to know when I acting and when i'm serious about something."

"Speaking of him where is he?" asked Rin.

"He said he was going to the roof to clear his head. He took his lunch with him."

Then Velvet walks past Jaune to her team and accidentally trips and spills their food all over him. His head is covered in milk, while his uniform is covered in hot soup.

"OH COME ON!" he yells across the lunch room and everyone turns and looks to see what all the commotion is about.

"Jaune i'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Velvet said in a worried voice.

"I'm fine Velvet. Just a little surprised is all. I'm just gonna go back to the room to get changed."

Jaune gets up from the table soaked and dripping milk and soup everywhere. Velvet couldn't help but feel bad for what she did. Even if it was an accident and he wasn't mad at her she still felt responsible. She burried her face in her hands and started to cry a little bit since she humiliated both herself and the boy she liked. Then she felt someone place there hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that it was Ruby.

"Don't worry Velvet. He dosen't blame you for this." She said trying to reassure Velvet That Jaune wasn't mad at her.

"Maybe so but it dosen't change the fact that I just humiliated him infront of everyone." Velvet whimpered out between her sobs.

Then Cardin walked up from behind them.

"Well lookie here the faunus freak messed somethin up! Again!" Cardin yelled it and his team who were currently standing behind him started laughing.

"You don't belong here you freak! I've said that since day one and it looks like I was right!"

Velvet looks at the ground and dosen't say anything. Ruby however along with everyone else gets extremely mad and is about to do somethin but before they can a white aura gauntlet smacks Cardin in the face and sends him into the wall.

"I thought I told you before not to mess with my friends?! You want some too?!" Jaune yelled it at the rest of team CRDL with fire flickering in his eyes and his white fire aura surrounding him again.

They turn around and drag their leader out of the lunch room and back to the nurses office where he just got out of. Jaunes aura then disapates and he turns back to Velvet and offers her his hand to help her up off the floor.

"Are yo alright Velvet?" Jaune said in a sincere voice and a smile on his face.

"Y-Yes I am." She takes his hand and he helps her to her feet.

"Thank you Jaune."

"Anytime. Oh and Velvet!"

"Huh yes?"

Jaune places his hand on her cheek and wipes away a stray tear that was slowly going down it.

"You really shouldn't cry so much over silly things like this. It hides how beautiful you really are."

He then puts his hand back in his pockets and walks out of the cafeteria again. Velvet's heart skipped a beat when she heard him say that and her face was a bright red. And all the while questions kept entering her mind. 'Did her really just say that? Did he really call me beautiful? Did he just stick up for me again?'

The others were just as shocked at what just happened mainly the girls though. More that at what he just said then that he beat the shit out of Cardin. They were all a little envious of Velvet since she was the one he decided to call beautiful and stick up for her. They all secretly wished that he would do the same for them.

 **-to Jaune-**

He walks to his dorm still soaked from what happened in the lunch room when he spies Daegan on the roof lookin down at him. Daegan then jumps down from the roof and walks up to Jaune.

"What happened to you Jaune?"

"Velvet accidentally spilled her lunch on me and I need to go change out of this."

"Damn thats all. From the way your aura acting I would guess you got into a fight."

"Oh yeah Cardin started picking on her for being a faunus and no one stood up for her. So I did."

"That punk needs to be taught some manners. Just because she's a faunus dosen't give him the right to pick on her."

"I wish everyone felt as we do on that subject."

"You and me both."

They both laugh and then head into the dorm. Daegan hadn't been assigned a room yet so he's been switchin between team JNPR's room, the roof, and a nearby tree. Then they stop when they get to team JNPR's room.

"Hey you care about staying out here while I go get a shower make sure no one comes inside."

"Yeah sure man."

Then they heard professor Ozpin come on the intercom.

"Daegan Aedus report to my office immediantly."

"Well shit. Looks like i'm not gonna be able to keep watch."

"Don't worry about it just go and see what the professor wants with you."

"Alright brother i'll catch you later."

Daegan then walks off to head for Ozpins office and Jaune walks into his room takes off his uniform and gets in the shower.

 **-to the others-**

They were all pondering the new feelings they had for the young knight. Ruby pondered if she liked him for his personality, his courage, or his cooking skills cause he could cook some fuckin food. Especially cookies. But you learn a few thing growing up with 7 sisters. Yang wondered if she only liked him for his body, or for the fact that he sticks up for everyone and stands up to people like Cardin. Blake was thinking Jaune was someone she could really get along with since he didn't care if she was a human or a faunus. Not even if she was a member of the white fang. Weiss was pondering of she even felt anything towards him. She didn't like him but she didn't dislike him either she was conflicted. Pyrrah well she always liked Jaune but what happened this past week just makes her like him more. And Velvet she liked him cause he was the only person who ever helped her besides her friend Coco. Needless to say they all had things on their mind.

They arrived back at their rooms and they were all wondering where Jaune was. Pyrrah tried to open the door to her room but it was locked.

"Jaune are you in there. Open up."

Yang then decided to push Pyrrah out of the way and start beating on the door.

"JAUNE! JAUNE YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

They then hear footsteps approaching the door and then the door opens and they see Jaune with his regular pants on but not his armor. The last time they saw him shirtless they didn't have long to see him since he put his armor back on immediantly. But now they can see just how muscular he is. A few jaws dropped to the floor and some people's thoughts needed to be kept to themselves since it was a little perverted. And when I mean a little I mean alot. Yang was rubbing her hands together thinking perverted things. Blake was too but of a different kind then Yangs but still perverted she realized this is a scene out one of her favorite books. Which is why it is cencored. Wiess was more shocked at how ripped he was then anything else. And Ruby and Velvet just thought he was really nice, and really hot.

"What?" Jaune says.

They just stand there and take him in. Every muscle, every scar on his upper body, everything. Then there noses started bleeding again and faces flushed red.

"You guys just gonna stand there and stare at me or actually say something?"

They then quickly shaked there heads to get there dark thoughts out of there mind.

"Are...Are you okay?" said Velvet with her face red.

"Oh do you mean the scars? I got these years ago. They don't bother me at all don't worry." Jaune said with a smile that could light up a room.

"What happened?" asked Ruby.

"I'll tell you later. Now can I put my shirt on or are you just gonna oggle me all day." Jaune said it with a devilish smirk.

They all blush again and allow him to continue to get dressed even though they didn't want him too. They then go into there seperate rooms and get ready for bed.

 **-to Daegan-**

Daegan is currently going up in the elevator to Ozpins office. He finally arrives at the top and the doors open but he stops when he see's Ozpin talking to a bunch of bluured out people and general Ironwood on a screen. When Ozpin realizes Daegan is there he quickly ends the call and turns his attention to Daegan.

"You called me professor?"

"Yes please take a seat."

Daegan does as he's asked and sits down.

"What'd you want to see me for sir?"

"It's about your stay here. I've noticed you've been staying with team JNPR sometimes, other times on the roof, and then in the tree. We need to find you your own room."

"It's really no problem sir. But if I am to stay in my own room could I make a suggestion to where i'd be staying."

"Sure. Where would that be?"

"Somewhere where I can see the stars at night and be able to feel the night air enter my room."

"You certainly like the night air."

"Growing up alone with no home does that to you. You learn to enjoy the simple things in life."

Daegan smiles and so does Ozpin.

"Very well then Mr. Aedus i'll see what I can do. That will be all."

Daegan gets up and turns to leave and gets to the elvator door.

"Oh and Mr. Aedus! Next time you and Mr. Arc are fighting try to keep the damage to a minimum."

"I'll try professor."

Daegan then leaves the room and decends in the elevator. When it gets to the bottom floor Daegan exits the main building and heads back to the dorms. But then he changes his mind and climbs up a nearby tree and dozes off to sleep.

In his dream or more accurately nightmare he see's his parents die infront of him murdered by a man in mask. He tries to attack him but is then transported to the ruined city where his last misson was and relives seeing his team being killed accept this time its the man in the mask again who kills them instead of the grimm. Then he is transported again to the ruins of Beacon and see's the members of team JNPR and RWBY on the ground dead. All accept Jaune. He then see's him crawling away from the same man in the mask. But Jaune manages to throw something at him and crack his mask before he runs him through and kills him. Daegan watches as the masked man turns to him and he is shocked at who it is behind the mask. It's himself. He's the one who killed everyone he cared about. All he can do is yell no over and over again. When he finally wakes up he finds out the sun is rising and it was all just a horrible nightmare.

He puts his hand on his head to steady himself and finds out that he's sweating. That nightmare really took a tole on him. He tries to block it out of his mind and forget about it as he meets up with the others and they head to their classes.


	6. Trip to Vale

It's been about a week since Daegan got to Beacon. He's been hanging out with Jaune most of the time and getting to know his friends. He found it funny that he could instantly tell that some of his friends liked him. Alot. Eventually Jaune staarted to notice it in some ways but was still clueless. It was hilarious in Daegans opinion.

One day Daegan overheard a conversation going on in team RWBY's room. They were planning to go into Vale. Daegan hadn't been to Vale since he went there as a kid with Jaune and his family. He heard the voices of the members team JNPR in the room aswell so he knocked on the door to ask if he could come in.

"Who's there?"

"It's Daegan. Can I come in."

"Sure."

Wiess opens the door and Daegan see's everyone dressed in their non-armor clothes so they could go into Vale.

"You guy's look like your goin on a trip."

"Were just goin to get some stuff from Vale and coming right back."

"Then why do you look like your ready for a night on the town? That and I heard you from the other side of the door so I know thats a lie."

The girls silently scolded him since they wanted to try and somehow get Jaune away from the others and alone with thenselves.

"You wonna come along Daegan?" Said Jaune.

"Sure why the hell not. We can visit our old hangout spots when we use to go their as kids."

"You mean that old arcade and that club?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well count me in. What do you guys say?"

"Sure." they all grumbled in dismay.

"I just don't know if i'm gonna survive that ride to Vale. I hate flying on a plane."

"Hey Jaune I got an idea."

"What?"

Daegan began to float in the air.

"Race you there!" Daegan then fly's up and fly's in the direction of Vale.

"Oh you ain't beatin me!" Jaune begins to spread his wings but then realized that if he did the others would be left behind. So he came up with an idea.

"Have you ladies ever wanted to fly?"

Before they could answer or even realize what he was asking he incased them in his aura and flew up with them following.

"Jaune What are you doing?!" screamed Pyrrah.

"Flying."

"We can see that smartass but why are you bringing ys along?!" Yelled Wiess.

"Because this is faster and I wouldn't want yal to have to fly all the way there by plain. And you might want to hold oto something."

Before they could ask why or object any further Jaune went super fast and the only thing the girls could do was scream. After about 5 minutes of flying Jaune see's Daegan waiting for him over the ocean simply floating there waiting for him to catch up.

"About damn time."

"Why'd you wait?"

"Cause I knew you'd bring your friends with you and they'd slow you down. So I decided I'd help out a bit."

"How?"

Daegan waves his hand and the girls found themselves hocering midair of there own free will. While some found it a bit strange others like Yang took to it extremely well ans started flying everywhere.

"Nice Daegan."

"Yeah now then..."

Daegan stops hovering and falls into the water but then soon emerges in an orb of black aura. It then disepates and he sprouts his own wings only their darker and more sinister looking compared to Jaunes more angelic like wings.

"..lets continue where we left off Arc angel."

The two of them got along side one another and readied to race one another. Then in the blink of an eye they were gone the only thing left was there image going across the sky and the waves parting as they flew past.

"Damn there fast." Yang said.

"Well lets see if we can catch up!" Ruby said as she flew off. The others soon followed her as fast as they could go since flying was somewhat new to them.

After a while they reach the dock of Vale to find Daegan and Jaune waiting for them there. They had both gotten a soda and were simply waiting there.

"Hey slow pokes took you long enough." Said Daegan as he took another drink of his soda.

"Did you have to wait long?" said Ruby.

"Not really. We've been hear literally a minute." said Jaune.

"Thats cool but would be so kind as to GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!?" yelled Wiess still hovering in midair.

"Okay." Daegan lowered them to the ground and released them from what he'd done to them.

"Thanks." Ruuby says.

"Now then lets hit the town!" Yang says pointing at Vale and grabbing Jaune by the arm and starts dragging him.

But then the others walk along side her and grab him too and start going into town basically pushing him forward. All the while Jaune has no idea why they're doing this and Daegan is trying his hardest not to laugh at how clueless his best friend is. He simply walks behind them and follows them into town.

After about half an hour Jaune and Daegan spy a familiar sight. The old arcade they use to play in. They stand still and stare at the magnificent sight that takes them back to their days as kids.

"I can't beleave its still here!" Jaune says.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Daegan says.

Daegan and Jaune then. run into the arcade like giddy little children while the girls follow them and find out that every major video that has come out over the past decade is in this arcade. Everything from shooters, fighting games, boxing, racing, air hockey, and even a dancing game. Daegan then start playing every game and try to best one another in their high scores. They were evenly tied in everthing. Accept for the dancing game. They just stood there and then looked at eachother then back at the game.

"I'll do it if you do it." Daegan said.

"Someday. But not today." Jaaune said with a chuckle.

"Hey you know what that old reastraunt we use to go when we were kids is near here. Why don't we go there and treat your friends to a good dinner."

"I like the sound of that. Alright lets go."

Then the others came up.

"Whats next guys?"

"Were gonna go to this old reastraunt and I plan on treating us all to a nice dinner. But first..." Jaune pulls out a bag full of tickets. "I'm gonna spend these things!" He then hurried over to the prizes booth.

He buys each of the girls a stuffed animal for them thats there favorite color. They hug them close and thank him. Then after about ten minutes of walking they reach the reacstraunt named, "The Black Dragon". A resident hot spot and hard place to get into. But the guy at the front recognizes Jaune and Daegan.

"Well i'll be damned! Jaune! Daegan! Is that you?!" said the man.

"Matt!" They both go up and shake his hand.

"What are you two doin here?!"

"Jaune wanted to bring his girl-friends to get somethin to eat." Daegan pointed to the five girls behind them.

"Damn Jaune you've become quite the ladies man haven't you." Matt said nudging Jaune in the shoulder.

Jaune scratches the back of his head and smiles as a small red bluch forms on his face.

"Well if their here with you two they're welcome. Just make sure to say hey to my folks they haven't seen you in ages."

"Will do man. It's good to see you." said Daegan as he entered the reastraunt/club.

They entered and saw that it was part reastraunt, part dancefloor, and part karaoke bar but only on special occations. They get a table and order some drinks. Daegan got sweet tea, Jaune got a soda, and so did the others. Then Jaune went to check something leaving Daegan alone with the five girls who'm he could tell wished he wasn't there. You could cut the tension with a butter knife then Daegan decided to break the silence.

"You all like him don't you?"

They all looked at him with their faces red. Not at that he knew they liked him but at the way he said it like it was just a regular thing you'd say in a normal conversation.

"Ho... How did you know?" said Ruby.

"I'm not blind or stupid and it's kinda obvious that you do. Not obvious to him though but he's never been with anyone or know how a girl acts around a guy they like. Even though he grew up with seven older sisters." Daegan then takes another drink of his tea.

"Wait you mean vomit-boy has never had a girl-friend? Or kissed a girl before?" asked Yang.

"Unless it's changed in the past couple years then to my knoledge he hasn't." Daegan said.

Yang then rubbed her hands together as she formed a plan in her mind. Daegan didn't like the smile that had formed on Yangs face. It made him feel... nervous.

Anyway when did you know that we liked him?" said Wiess.

"It hit me when you were all concerned for his well-being when he and I fought but I didn't know for sure until you all tried to suffocate him back in the nurses office."

"Have...have you told him?" Pyrrah said with a blush.

"No. He hasn't noticed it yet and when he does it will be because he notices it not because I told him."

Daegan then notices that they are all looking down at the floor depressed. In an attempt to cheer them up Daegan tries to cheer them up.

"But I know he cares for all of you. I don't know to what extent but anyone can see he cares for you all in one way or another. And that he could trade anything to see you all happy."

They all lighten up as he tells them that and a blush forms on each of their faces. He smiles and notices that Jaune is walking back over to them with a smile on his face.

"Whats up with you Jaune? Why are you smiling so much?" asked Wiess.

"It's nothin of import right now. Lets just enjoy our time here."

They all nodded in agreement and began to talk about other stuff. They lauged, they smiled, they talked, they listened to Yangs terrible puns, and listened to Jaune and Daegan tell them stories of when they were kids.

"You remember that time your dad was playin poker with those tow chicks and ran out of money and said that if they beat him they could "borrow" you for the day?" Daegan asked.

"How could I forget that shit! I almost got taken by those two to do only Oum knows what!"

"Wait what happened?" Yang asked.

"His dad is a bit of a drinker and one day he played these two women in poker at a bar here in Vale. He said if they beat him they could borrow Jaune for the day and guess what he lost. So they came back to his house and came to collect Jaune. All I could do was stand back and watch as they slowly dragged him to the door and as his dad waved goodbye to him." Daegan said.

"It's fucked up that you didn't try to help me." Jaune said before taking another drink of his soda.

"What the fuck did you expect me to do? I couldn't have done anything to help! Worse case senario your Dad would have said they could take the both of us." Daegan says.

"What happened?" Ruby asks.

"His mom heard the commotion in the living room and came in and saw what was going on. The first thing I saw was Jaunes dad on the ground with a frying pan next to him with blood on it. Then I saw his Mom with what looked like fire coming off of her with her aura looking like a demon." Daegan and Jaune shivver at the thought.

"She popped her knuclkles and told me to close my eyes. And when I opened them the two wwomen were out cold and they had to go to the hospital along with my dad." said Jaune.

"Thats why I sword I would never, and I mena Never piss off your mom. She scares the shit out of me."

The girls all look the two boys with eyes wide open in shock. That Jaunes father tried to use him as a way to wipe his debt and the fact that they were both scared shitless by Jaunes mom. She must be one scary lady. And beleave me she was. Then for some reason the music stopped and a familiar voice came on the speakers.

"Whats up guys you all havin good time tonight?!" said Matt.

Everyone cheered and shot their hands up into the air.

"Awesome! Now as you all know tonight is when we have a singing contest to find out who has the best voice but tonight we have a special treat for you all! We have two count them two former winners of this little competition here tonight! So please give a round of applause for Jaune Arc and Daegan Aedus!"

Two lights shine down on Jaune and Daegan and everyone starts cheering for the two of them. They simply smile and wave as the girls look at them with eyes widened even more then before.

"You... you can sing?" Yang asked.

"Yeah a little bit. My mom taught us when we were kids." Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How bout you two go and sing a song! It'll be fun!" Ruby says.

Daegan and Jaune looked at them then at one another.

"I'll do it if you do it." Jaune says.

"Deal." says Daegan.

The two of them get up and go over to the stage. All the while everyone is chanting there names over and over again.

"So what song do you want to play?" Daegan said.

"I got one. Follow my lead." Jaune said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, so this song is called Can't hold us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis." Jaune said as the music starts playing and the crowd erupts.

 **(I don't own the song or the lyrics. Jaune is singing as Macklemore and Daegan is singing as Ryan Lewis)**

 **Ay, ay, ay**

 **Good to see you, come on in, let's go**

 **Yeah, let's go**

 **Alright, alright**

 **OK, uh, alright, OK**

 **Alright, OK**

 **Return of the Mack, get up!**

 **What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.**

 **Looking for a better way to get up out of bed**

 **Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me.**

 **Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious**

 **Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater game, nope, nope y'all can't copy**

 **Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,**

 **And we did it our way.**

 **Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it**

 **And yet I'm on...**

 **Let that stage light go and shine on down,**

 **Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.**

 **Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,**

 **But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town**

 **Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,**

 **Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing**

 **Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing**

 **Labels out here,**

 **Now they can't tell me nothing**

 **We give that to the people,**

 **Spread it across the country**

 **Labels out here,**

 **Now they can't tell me nothing**

 **We give it to the people,**

 **Spread it across the country**

 **Can we go back, this is the moment**

 **Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

 **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Can we go back, this is the moment**

 **Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

 **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Nah, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.**

 **I grew up, really wanted gold fronts**

 **But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you**

 **Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat**

 **And I'm eating at the beat like you give a little speed to a great white shark on shark week**

 **Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!**

 **Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,**

 **Caesar'll make you a believer. Nah I never ever did it for a throne.**

 **That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Nah sing this song and it goes like**

 **"Raise those hands, this is our party**

 **We came here to live life like nobody was watching"**

 **I got my city right behind me**

 **If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility then we keep marching ourselves**

 **Can we go back, this is the moment**

 **Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

 **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Can we go back, this is the moment**

 **Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

 **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **And so we put our hands up**

 **And so we put our hands up**

 **Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh**

 **Let's go!**

 **Na na na na na na na na (aha)**

 **Hey**

 **And all my people say**

 **Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)**

 **Hey**

 **And all my people say**

 **Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)**

 **(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

 **And all my people say**

 **Na na na na na na na na**

 **Mack-le-le-le-le-le-more...**

 **Can we go back, this is the moment**

 **Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

 **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Can we go back, this is the moment**

 **Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

 **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Like the ceiling can't hold us.**

The song ends and the two of the take a bow and the crowd starts cheering even louder. The girls are mevmorized by how good they were and how well they worked in unison on the song. If there liking of Jaune could grow anymore it just did.

"That was amazing! Ladies and gentlemen you have just witnessed greatness here tonight give these two one last round os applause!" and they do just that.

Daegan and Jaune exit the stage to a crowd of people and are swept up in a wave of people They are then both grabbed and pulled out by the hands of the blonde brawler who lets go of Daegan but keeps holdin onto Jaune.

"That was awsome Jaune! I never knew you had it in you!" Yang said.

"Uh... th..thanks Yang. But could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you let go of me. Your crushing me!" he says as you can her his spine pop.

The other girls eye her with displeasure as she gently lets go of him and places him back on the ground.

"Uh here's a thought. COULD YOU GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!?" Daegan yelled with both Jaune and Yang standing on his back.

They get off and he pops his back.

"Well i'm gonna go ahead and get out of here."

"Why Daegan?"

"I need to head into town and get some stuff. Besides you should head back to Beacon i'll catch up to yal later." He walks past them and winks at the girls as he passes by them. Letting them know that can go wild now that he's out of the way.

They head back to the airport and get on a dust plain headed straight for Beacon. Jaune stands by the window in another part of the plain then the others watching as the clouds fly bye. Ruby comes through the doors and goes up next to him and starts to talk to him.

"Jaune have you ever wanted to be with someone so bad but you couldn't muster the courage to tell them how you really feel?"

"What brought this on Ru-" he's stopped dead in his tracks when Ruby wraps her arms around his and gets closer to him.

He dosen't try to move away he just stands and lets her hold onto him for aslong as she wants. But ehy are then interrupted when they hear the door to the room open and they turn around to see Yang standing in the doorway stairing at them. Then she slowly begins to walk towards Jaune and Ruby tightens her grip on his arm.

"Ruby... you can't hog him all to yourself. You know that."

"HMPH!" Ruby says in dismay.


	7. Feelings Revealed

Yang slowly walks toward Jaune. Like a predator would stalk it's prey she slowly makes her way over to her target. To Ruby's displeasure Jaune can't help but watch her as she moves almost hypnotically towards him.

"Like what you see?" Yang says in a seductive voice.

Jaune looked away with a mad blush on his face as red as Ruby's cloak. Ruby noticed it and kicked him in the leg causing him to yelp in pain.

"Ow! Ruby why?!" Jaune said a little mad.

He staired into Ruby's silver eyes and became mezmerized by them. He could staire into her sweet innocent eyes for hours if need be he was transfixed by this girl. All the while he was stairing at Ruby he didn't notice how close Yang hd gotten to him. Before he even realized she was literally right infront of him she had slipped her hand underneath his shirt feeling his muscles. He jolted at her touch since her hands were freezing clod and he didn't expect her to be touching him like this. She then took her hand out from under his shirt and put both of them on his cheeks and turned his head so that he would look her in the eyes.

She then did something else he didn't expect. Not in a million years. She leaned his head down and ravenously kissed him fully on the lips.

"MMPH!" is all he could manage to get out.

When she finall released him he had a blush as red as a ripe tomato. He couldn't speak he couldn't even think his mind was friend. Ruby then pulled his head down and kiised him again. He was starting to wonder i this was going to be a regular occurance with these two. I so he didn't hve any problem with it. Then Pyrrah and Wiess entered the room and saw what was going on.

"Yang! Ruby! The fuck!?" Wiess yelled.

"What?" Yang said.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't try to kiss him until we got back to Beacon!" Pyrrah said.

"I never agreed to that. I crossed my fingers." Yang said with a smirk.

"Really?" Wiess said.

"Yep."

Jaune couldn't beleave what he was hearing. They were talking about planning to kiss him and possibly do other things to him like he wasn't even there. It made him a little mad since they were talkin about him as if he was an object instead of a person. But then he felt Yang and Ruby start to pull on him again. Then it got worse when Pyrrah joined in on it grabbing him by the head and planting another kiss on the young knights lips. He was then torn away from her by Yang and Ruby and they began to pull him in three ways. He felt as if he was gonna be torn into three segments. But then the lights suddenly cut out. aune felt something wrap around his stomach and pull him up and before he could say anything he was out of the room and in another. The person who saved him was none other then his ninja friend Blake Belladona. He was glad to see her since she didn't seem keen on trying to fight over him and try to kiss him like the others.

He was wrong.

 **-to Daegan-**

He walks through town and picks up a few things. A magazine on the latest hunter weapons, a few dust crystals, some new clothes, and some food for later. Then as luck would have it, it started to rain. No scratch that it started to poor down rain. Everyone started to run inside the buildings to find shelter. All accept Deagan. He actually enjoyed standing in the rain he calmed his mind and helped him feel at peace. But if it were to start lightning he would have gotten the fuck outta there. Daegan don't fuck with lightning storms. He used lightning against all those Grimm but that was only because it was still built up in the storm clouds in a non-dangerous form. He's also been able to do that in that form where his hair turns white and his rage overtakes him. Which hasn't happened since.

Daegan is walking along the sidewalk when he see's a girl run into an alleyway and some people chase after her. Being curious and not one to leave someone in need behind he went to go check out what was going on. He saw about ten guys around one girl and they were messing with her. One of them was asking why she wouldn't go out with him and she smacked him and called him a dirtbag. He smacked her in return and called her a bitch.

Daegans blood was boiling and he was about to blow. He put his stuff down somewhere it wouldn't get wet and walked down the alley towards them.

"Your brother's dead you stupid bitch! He ain't comin back!" the leader said.

"Shut-up! Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up!" She screamed.

They began to laugh at her and then the leader of the group felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey asshole!" Daegan turns him around and punches him square in the jaw sending him to the ground.

"What the..?!" one of them said before he got a fist in his face.

The others tried to attack Daegan but he easily dodged them and was able to land blows of his own. One of them tried to hit him with a pole he found and hits Daegan and causes him to bleed from the gash the pip made on his forehead. Daegan then grabs the pipe, takes it, and smacks him upside the head with it. He then kicked one of them in the jaw after he tried to kick him in the gut. Then Daegan dodged a punch and the one who threw the punch hit another one of the thugs. After all his goons were outcold Daegan went over and stomped on the leaders face knocking him out.

Daegan then walks over to the girl who was still on the ground and offers her his hand.

"You okay?" he says.

"Um... yeah. Yeah i'm fine. Thanks." She says as she takes his hand and stands.

"Don't worry about it they deserved it."

Then a light flickered and she could see his face. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and his hair was black as night. But his face and the bottom of his hair were covered in blood.

"Are you okay?" she asks talking about his forehead.

"Oh this! Don't worry about me i'll be fine. It's just a scrape."

"I don't think so your bleeding pritty bad. Here let me look." She rabs his hand and takes him back to the street into the light so she can see how bad it is.

"Well?"

"It's not too bad. Your aura has already healed most of it but it still bleeding quite a bit." She places her hand on his head and pumps her aura into the wound making it heal faster.

Daegan was surprised at how soft her hands were. They weren't the hands of a fighter they were the hands of a healer. A damn good one at that.

"There you go. All better?"

"Much. Thanks."

"It's the least I could do."

They stood there for a few minutes with her hand on his face and they just staired at one another. Her eyes were a crimson red and her hair was almost as dark as Daegans but she was beautiful. The most beautiful girl he'd ever layed his on.

"Are you gonna be okay? Or do I need to stick around a little while longer." Daegan says with a smile.

"I'll be okay. I was actually just in town to visi some family I was headed back to Beacon."

"You go to Beacon?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Then our paths have similar ends. I was headin back thr myself actually."

"Oh really? I haven't seen you round campus lately. Are you new?"

"Indeed I am. My name is Daegan Aedus."

"I'm Ailie. Ailie Heolstor."

'Heolstor!?' Daegan tought. The last name of his old teammate Daman. Could this be some relative of his?

Right now he didn't care. That was a question for another day.

"Would you like to come with me?" Ailie asks.

"Sure but how about we go my way its faster." Daegan says.

"Okay." says Ailie.

Daegan picks up his stuff and they walk through town down to the docks.

"What are we doing here? I hope you don't expect me to swim back to Beacon." Ailie said.

"HAHAHA! No I had somethin else in mind." Daegan then started to hover in the air and looked back down at Ailie.

"You can fly!?"

"Yeah. It's actually my semblence that allows me to do this, otherwise i'd be as glued to the earth as you." Deagan said.

"Thats one hell of a semblence."

"Yeah it is. Now how about we get back to Beacon?" he said while offering her his hand.

She smiles at him and takes his hand. He then throws her on his back much to her surprise mainly at how strong he is.

"Better hold on tight!" he then fly's off at super speed across the water laughing the whole way as she tightens her grip on him.

 **-back to Jaune-**

"Thanks Blake. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up!" Jaune said.

"Your welcome."

They were in one of the upper rooms of the plane that were usually off limits. Unless you are a super sneaky cat ninja who can pick locks then it's never off limits. Jaune and Blake were sitting up there waiting for an opportunity to either sneak off the plane or back to the other room.

"Hey Blake why did you save me?"

"Ummm... becaus I sorta have a crush on you." she said with a light red blush on her face and in a whisper like voice.

This shocked him and he stood upright with his eyes wide.

"You? The amazing and gorgous Blake Beladona have a crush on me the resident goofball and all around jokester?"

"Yes you. I noticed how noble you are and how you don't care if someone is a human or a faunus. You treat everyone eaqually no matter who they are. Thats what I like most about you." Blake said as a blush began to cover her face.

Jaune was still stunned by what she said. So much so he actually began to walk backwards and was up against the wall.

"Your not going to try and kiss me too are you?" he said in a nervous voice.

"Hmm only if the opportunity arises for me to do so but to answer your question no. I won't force myself onto you." she said but secretly she thought, 'No matter how bad I want to.'

Jaune sighed in relief and sat back down and smiled at his young friend. Then it started to rain. The storm from Vale had caught up to them and they could see lightning strike and the thunder crackle. Then something else happened Jaune didn't expect. At the sound of the thunder cracking Blake had curled up next to Jaune to make herself not st scared.

"Blake! Are you alright?!" Jaune said in a distressed voice.

She was quivering like a cat would when they hear thunder in his arms. So he tries to calm her down the only way he can. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. This surprises Blake as she looks up at him and see's a knight in shining armor who is there to protect her.

"You really are noble you know that?" she says wrapping her arms around him even tighter.

"Hmm I try." he says witha chuckle.

They sit there in the darkened room as the rain and pounds against the roof of the plane and the thunder roars in the distance. After a while the thunder stops but it's still raining and Jaune releases his grip around Blake and she lets go of him aswell.

"Thank you Jaune." Blake shyly said.

"Don't worry about it it was nothing." Jaune said with a smile.

Then the plane hits some turbulance which causes them to fly up then back down.

"Ow my head." Blake said rubbing her head.

She had hit her on the ceiling of the plane and then she felt she landed on something almost as hard but not quite. She looked down and she immediantly had a deep red blush on her face. She was laying ontop of Jaune.

'What the hell. Better then when they find us later.' Blake thought as she slowly inched her way towards Jaune.

He felt her grab his shirt and grip it tightly as she slowly inched her way towards him. He figured out what she was doing but he didn't sop her. He simply waited for her lips to meet his own as he layed with her ontop of him. Blake and Jaune then begin to count down in there heads.

'Five...'

'Four...'

'Three...'

'Two...'

'One...'

There lips meet and they close there eyes. Jaune notices that this kiss is unlike when Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrah kissed him. Yang basically muth raped him and it felt more violent then anything else. Ruby's was more sweet and softer then Yang's. Pyrraha's was also very forced but also very sweet. Blakes however was niether sweet or rough but something inbetween.

'Might aswell enjoy this while it lasts.' he wraps one of his hands on her side and the other on her head and pulls even further into the kiss.

But then they here the door being crashed through and its none other then the other girls. They see whats going on and immediantly get mad. At both Jaune and Blake. They then try to pull him apart again accept this time Blake joins in. They have each of his limbs and are pulling him in a certain direction.

'Could this get any worse?' Jaune thinks.

Much.

 **~back to Daegan~**

Daegan and Ailie are currently still flying over the ocean and then they see the Dust plain everyone else is on.

"You wonna get on that and get out of this rain?" asked Daegan.

"Yeah. Sure." Ailie says.

Daegan then fly's up to the plane and notices that there's noone on board accept the pilot. Daegan went to he nearest door and opened it. Well more like broke it off its hinges cause it wouldn't open then sealed it back.

"Where is everybody?" Ailie asks.

"I don't know. Maybe there all asleep somewhere." Daegan says.

Then they hear a yell from somewhere above them.

"HHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Daegan recognized that voice. It was Jaune's voice.

"Jaune!?" Daegan said with a little concern in his voice.

Daegan then hurried up the stairs with Ailie following after him. He got to the top and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. He saw Jaunes friends trying to rip him apart and basically get him all to themselves. When Daegan meant for them to go after him he didn't mean this.

"What... the... fuck?" Daegan said.

The girls all looked at him and dropped Jaune on his back.

"What?" Yang said.

"What?! What do you mean what!? You were trying to tear him into secments?!" Daegan said.

"No we weren't." Pyrrah said.

"It certainly looked like it." Ailie said.

"It feels like it too." Jaune said while on the ground.

"Who are you?" Wiess asked to the girl that was with Daegan.

"Ailie Heolstor. Daegans friend."

"Oh so the black knight has got himself a princess now huh?" Yang said jokingly.

Ailie blushed and Daegan looked away.

"So thats how it is?" Yang said.

Daegan looked back at Yang with an evil glare and growled. Then they heard a large squawk from outside the plane and went over to the window. It was a huge Nevermore with a giant pack of smaller Nevermores behind it.

"Good I need something to punch right now!" Daegan goes over to the door and opens it and flies out.

"Comeon you soulless monsters come and get me!" Daegan yelled as he flew into the pack.

He summoned his aura gauntlets since he left his sword back at Beacon and started beating the crap out of all of them. He grabbed one by the head snapped it's neck and then threw it's corpse into another Nevermore. One of them is about to claw it with its talons but it gets hit by a white aura gauntlet. Daegan looks over and see's Jaune has sprouted his wings and is coming to help him out.

"What took you so long?" Daegan asked with a smile.

"Sorry had four girls trying to rip me apart so I had some difficulty getting up." Jaune said.

"Well while your here you might aswell help me." Daegan said.

"Why don't you summon a tornado and wipe them all out at once?" Jaune asked.

"The weather is too unstable. If I try to make one now its more likely that i'll lose control of it and it'll rage out of control."

"Is there anyway you can use the rain as a weapon?"

"I can try." Daegan moves his hands around and the rain starts to bend to his will.

He forms the rain into liitle water dragons and sends them after the smaller Nevermores. While Jaune goes as fast as he can killing all the Nevermores he comes across. The girls want to help but they can't fly without one of the guys helping them out. All they can do is sit back and watch them fight the Nevermores. Then the biggest Nevermore swoops in and grabs the part of the plain that they were on, pulls it away from the rest of the plain, and then fly's away with it.

"Jaune! That huge Nevermore took the girls!"

"We need to go get them!"

"You go ahead i'll catch up!"

"But...!"

"Go! I'll catch up now GO!"

Jaune nods in agreement and fly's after them. Daegan then dispells then water dragons and transforms them into spears of water. He then sends them at the Nevermores killing them all. He then sprouts his black aura wings and fly's after Jaune.

Jaune was able to catch up fairly quickly and was almost next to the Nevermore. His first thought was to get the girls out of the plane and fly back to Beacon but it would be too risky tht it might follow them back. He needed to kill it.

"Is there nothing We can do to help?!" Ruby asks.

"Just be patient I know Jaune and Daegan will save us." Ailie says with a smile.

"Your pritty sure of that aren't you." says Pyrrah.

"Daegan saved me once already. I know he'll save me again."

Daegan then catches up to Jaune and they start thinking up a plan.

"So thats what you wonna do? You sure?" Daegan asks.

"Yeah i've got faith it'll work."

"Alright i'll follow your lead."

They then break up going to different side of the Nevermore like two fighter pilots would do in a fight. Daegan forms the rain into a blade of water and launches at the Nevermores left wing cutting it off. Jaune then swoops in and using all his strength pirues the Nevermores talons out of the plane and thankfully it dislodges it. Daegan cathces the plain with an aura arm from his wings and lands it on the nearby shore.

"Jaune there safe!" Daegan yells.

"Good let et outta here!"

"Not yet."

Daegan makes motions with his hands and forms two giant water spouts out of the rain and the rain. He then makes them converge on the Nevermore ripping it to shreds. He then sends a water blade to slice off the head so that he can have proof that they killed it. Aswell as a trophy. He picks it up and takes it back to the shore with him.

"Why'd you bring that?" asked Jaune.

"Trophy. Ad to prove we actually killed it." Daegan says.

Jaune ad Daegan land where the girls are and walk towards them.

"Are ya'll okay?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah were fine. But how we gonna get home now the planes wrecked."

Daegan and Jaune looked at one another and smiled. Daegan waved his hand and they were floating again.

"Goddamnit not this again!" yelled Wiess.

Daegan offered Ailie his hand again.

"You wanna fly again?"

"Sure it couldn't hurt." she takes his hand and they all fly off. Along with Daegans trophy in tow.

After about half an hour of flying they made it back to Beacon. They told professor Ozpin what happened and why they were so late. He understood and told them to go to bed. He also told Daegan to go visit the dorm roof and see what was up there and also to leave the Nevermore head.

"Well that was exciting wasn't it?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah. Not hat I imagined doing today but oddly it was fun. Getting to fly through the air and all I mean."

"Yeah theres nothin quite like it. Maybe you'd like to do it again someday?"

"I'd love to." Ailie smiled as she stood on her tippy toes and planted a small kiss on Daegans lips.

"Til next time Daegan!" she said in a girlish voice as she walked away to her dorm.

Daegan was both shocked and excited. He got a kiss and a possible future date with a beautiful girl. He couldn't be happier.

Daegan made his way to the dorm and found that a strange new room was built on. He flew up and found that it had his name on it. Literally. He opened the door and found that it was a cozy little room with all his stuff already in it.

He went over to the bed and fell on it. He was exhausted after today. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Daegan can I come in?" it was Jaune.

"Yeah sure."

Jaune came in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Why?"

"I don't feel particularly... safe in my room. With the girls bein so close."

"Fine you can sleep on the coach."

Jaune went over and layed down on the coach which was surprisingly comfortable.

"Tell me you knew didn't you? That they liked me?"

"Hard not to notice it."

"I thought they were just bein nice."

"They were just not in the way you thought."

"Thats an understatement."

They both laugh and eventully fall asleep. Wondering what tomorrow will bring.


	8. Assignment part 1

Daegan awoke to the sun shining in his eyes and the sound of someone beating on his door. Jaune was currently on the coach still passed out and not moving an inch.

"Daegan, Jaune hurry were gonna be late!" Yelled Ruby.

"Oh shit! Jaune wake up!" Daegan yelled as he kicked Jaune off the coach.

"Dude what the fuck?" Jaune said rubbing his head.

"Were gonna be late for class so hrry up!" Daegan said ass he changed clothes.

"Uh fine." Jaune said going to get his uniform and put it on.

Daegan hurried out the door eith Jaune following behind. He jumps off the roof and falls to the ground and keeps running.

"Huh fuck that." Jaune said as he goes down the stairs since he's too tired to use his wings.

They arrive in the classroom just as the bell rings and take their seats. Daegan looks around the room and see's that everyone is already there. Even Ailie. He smiles at her and she blushes and smiles back. Yang notices this hatches a devious plan in her devilish mind.

 **~45 minutes later~**

Daegan and Jaune tried there best to not fall asleep during the lesson. It was so boring that their minds drifted to other places. Jaune thought about what happened with thee girls and Daegan thought about Ailie. Mainly what happened the other night. No matter how hard he tries he can't stop thinkin about it. How soft her lips were and how it made him feel at peace. He was then interupted when professor Ozpin came on the intercom calling him and Jaune to his office.

They made there way ther and found that he and Glynda were having a heated discussion.

"They aren't ready for this! They just students!" said Glynda.

"They took down a Nevermore Major Glynda. They also are the two most powerful hunters in training i've ever had he pleasure of meeting. I think there ready." Ozpin said as the two of them entered his office.

Aw! Your here I need to speak the two of you. In private."

Glynda leaves the room in a rage but waves at the two fo them before exiting.

"You needed something sir?" Jaune asked.

"Yes I wanted to discuss a misson I have for you and your team." Ozpin said.

"Team? I don't have a team professor." Daegan said.

"True but you have basically become an honorary member of both team JNPR and RWBY."

Daegan smiled and nodded at the professor as they continue the conversation.

"So whats the misson?" Jaune asked.

"The two of you are going to investigate some bizarre activity thats been happening around an area in the wasteland. Our sources say that there is heavy white fang and grimm activity in the area so I want you two to get your teams ready and head out. You need to pick a main leader though for this." Ozpin said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I say it should be Jaune." Daegan said.

"Me!? Why not you?!" Jaune asked.

"Because a good leader is both strong and can come up with a plan of attack when a situation arises. You can do that and more. I have faith in you." Daegan says with a smile.

"Alright then. I'll do it." Jaune says.

"Excellent now you do need to pick two support members. I would highly reccomend two people who are good at healing the injuries of others." Ozpin said.

Jaune looked at Daegan and before Daegan knew what he had in mind he spoke.

"I want Ailie Heolstor, and Velvet Scarlatina she see's." Jaune said.

Daegan was stunned. He had just requested for the girl who'm he had saved and kissed not even a day ago to join them. He was both happy and concerned. Happy that he'll get to spend some time with her. An worried that she might be in harms way.

"Alright then. I'll make the arrangements. That will be all." Ozpin said as they left the room.

~to the girls~

"What do you think they got called up for?" asked Ruby.

"Might have something to do with the giant Nevermore head they brought back." said Wiess.

"Nah! He probably wanted to congragulate them on killing it. Maybe." said Yang.

"Lets hope so." said Blake.

Then Ailie walked past them over to her team and Yang ntices her.

"Hey Ailie! Come sit with us!" Yang yelled.

Ailie turned around and saw who it was and went and sat down with them.

"Hey guys what'd you want?" Ailie asked.

"I wanted to know something." Yang said with a devious smile on her face.

"Okay. What?"

"What happened between you and Daegan last night?"

Everyone is quiet and Ailie stares at Yang her eyes wide and her face red.

"What?"

"You heard me. What happened?"

"I...I..."

"You what?" Yang was glued to her seat

"I kissed him." her face was red hot and she said it in almost a whisper.

But it didn't matter everyone heard her. Yang had a huge grin on her face and the others were just surprised.

"I knew it! So how was it?" Yang asked.

Ailie didn't say anything she just put her hand down on the table.

"I think you broke the poor girl Yang." Blake said.

"Oh well. I'll find out later." Yang said.

Yang got up and patted Ailie on the back and left the table to head back to the room. The others soon followed and after they left Ailie left the lunch room and went to go clear her head. Which was currently filled with thoughts of Daegan.

"Teams RWBY, JNPR, Velvet Scarlatina, and Ailie Heolstor please report to the arena immediantly!" Professor Ozpin said over the speakers.

Ailie hurried to the main hall as fast as she could to see what was going on. When she arrives she see's Jaune and Daegan sparring in the arena again. Only this time they're only using threr hands and not there weapons.

Daegan blocked a punch from Jaune and countered with his own straight to his face and then knee'd him in the gut.

Jaune grabbed his leg and threw it to the side and then punched him in his ribs and then in his face.

Daegan grabs Jaunes arm and throws him to the ground and then kicks him into the wall.

Jaune quickly recovers and rushes Daegan and rams both of his fists into the middle of Daegans chest knocking the breathe out of him.

Daegan coughs up some blood and then punches Jaune in the face again.

Jaune then rebounds and punches Daegan in the face again.

They then go back and forth hitting one another until they're both gasping for air. They then punched at one another again and missed one anothers faces and make similar cuts on one anothers faces.

They stand their in complete silence as they're blood runs down from the cuts on there faces and smiled at one another. They then got up and bumped fists again as the cuts on there faces healed. The others come in and see the two of them waiting for them to enter the arena.

"Hey your all here. Good." Jaune said.

"Whats goin on Jaune?" asked Rin.

"Weve been given a misson." Daegan says.

"A misson? What kind if misson?" Ruby asks.

"We are to investigate strange activity in the wasteland. Apparently there is a high presence of the white fang and hezvy Grimm activity in the area. Our misson is to investigate whats goin on and see if we can get to the bottom of whats goin on and possibly stop it." Jaune says.

"Okay do we have any details about where were going?" asked Pyrrah.

"No. It's one of the wastelands created after the last war. No ones been out there in decades." Daegan says.

"Until now." Yang says.

"True but it will take us a while to get there so we need to move out A.S.A.P. so you need to go get your things and meet us at the air field when your ready." Daegan says as he leaves the room with Jaune.

 **~Later at the air field~**

Daegan is sharpening his sword with a sharpening stone and jaune is shining his shield.

"So you figured out how to use your shields alternate modes yet?" asked Daegan.

"I don't have it all unlocked yet but i've got a few of them down. It just takes some time to unlock a new form for it." Jaune said.

Daegan sheates his sword and then takes out his pistols and checks the magazines and then puts them back in his jacket.

"Well you'll have to show me them later. But for now let's get ready for the others." Daegan says as he points to the group approaching them.

The others are all walking towards them with there weapons in hand and casual wear on. They were ready for the misson.

"Finally." Daegan says.

"Well lets go!" Ruby says boarding the plane. The others just shrug there shoulders and walk into the plane.

They leave Beacon and head for the southern wasteland region of Atlas. They arrive there after about a five hour flight. Jaune wasn't to happy bout that. It took everything he had not to upchuck his breakfast.

Daegan and Ailie occationally staired at one another until the other caught them stairing. It was awkward.

'Talk to her you dumbass! You know you want too!' Daegan said to himself.

'Say something to her you stupid girl! Something! Anything!' Ailie said to herself.

Yang noticed the two of them and decided to say something that made them both as red as Rubys cape.

"So Daegan how good is Ailie at kissing hmm?" she asked with a grin on her face.

They were all speechless. Daegan and Ailies jaws almost fell to the floor from what she just said. Ailie decided not to say anything and cover her face with her hands. Again. Daegan tried not to make eye contact with Yang his face growing even redder as his mind goes back to what he felt when Ailie kissed him.

"That good huh?" Yang asked.

Daegans eyes widened and Ailies entire body turned a shade of bright red. Yang had the biggest grin on her face and everyone else tried not to say anything.

"Your wrong." Daegan said.

Yang looked at him as he raised his head to meet her eyes.

"I didn't like it." Daegan said.

Everyones eyes grew wider and Ailie stared at Daegan. Daegan then turned to her and smiled at her.

"I loved it."

Ailies eyes grew even wider and she was at a loss for words. Yang was shocked aswell and turned to Jaune.

"So lover-boy..." Yang said before she got up from her seat and got really close to him and turned his face so his eyes met hers.

"Which one of us was the best kisser the other day?" she said in a kindof seductive voice.

Jaunes face just went red. If he could he would jump out of this plane right now but he would be cut off before he could.

"I..I..I..I.." it was the only thing Jaune was able to say.

Yang then placed her finger on his lips and said, "Shhhh. It's okay you don't need to tell me right now. Just don't move."

Before Jaune could register what she was about to do she smacked her lips against his and ravenously devoured his toungue. Jaune would scream or moan if he could but his throat was currently obstructed by Yangs toungue.

"Yang let him go! Daegan help him!" Ruby yelled.

"Why? He seems to be enjoying himself." Daegan said angering the other huntresses in the room.

Ruby, Pyrrah, Wiess, and Blake all got up and pried Yang off of him and pulled her into another room. Jaune came up gasping for air and staired at Daegan who currently had a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks for the help Daegan." he said in an angry voice.

"Anytime. And don't you act like you didn't enjoy that." he said joking around.

"Huh whatever. I'm gonna go look for a place to land i'll be back." Jaune opened the door and flew out leaving Daegan and Ailie in the plane. Alone.

"Tell me why were you in Valee that night?" Ailie asked.

"I was with Jaune and his friends for ost of the day. But I decided to go get some stuff before I went back to Beacon and thats when I saw those guys chase you into that allyway." Daegan said.

"You must be pritty noble to help a complete stranger." Ailie said.

"I'm not so much a saint that i'll help someone i've never met before, but niether am I so much a bastard that i'll just stand back and watch someone get hurt when I can do something to help." Daegan said in a serious voice.

Ailie stared at him baffled by what he said. And she could tell he meant every word.

"That was... deep." Ailie said.

"Something my parents use to teach me. That you should do whats right not because you seek recognition or personal gain. You should do whats right because its the right thing to do." Daegan said.

"They sounds like a very wise people." Ailie said.

"They were." Daegan says with a look of sadness on his face.

"Oh i'm so sorry!" Ailie says trying to comfort him. She then walks over to him and places her hand on his shoulder.

Daegan puts his hand on hers and says, "It's alright. You have nothing to apologize for."

They then lock eyes and become transfixed by one another once again. Without her knowing she had for some reason taken her hand from his shoulder and placed it on the side of his face. When she realizes it her face turns red again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." she is then stopped when he places his own hand on hers to make her keep it there.

"Don't be. And I told you, you have nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all." he then caresses her hand and releases it smiling the whole time.

She sits down next to him with her face a little red and the two of them get to know one another a little better. Daegan tells her what happened to his parents and what his childhood was like. How he met Jaune and how he got so strong. Ailie in turn tells him what life was like for her growing up. Living with her brother and being accepted into Beacon years ago and what it was like when she heard he was pronounced K.I.A. Daegan wants to ask her who her brother was even though he already knows the answer but deems it not of import right now.

"Tell me something though. Did you mean what you said earlier?" Ailie said turning his head to her.

"When?" he said a little nervous.

"When you said you loved it when I kissed you. Did you mean it?" Ailie asked again.

As if being pushed towards one onother they slowly got closer to one another. Until they were literally an inch away from one another.

"Every word."

Ailie then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. He put his hand on the back of her head and the other on her side and pulled her more into it aswell. They then somehow found themselves on the floor with Daegans back on the floor and Ailie on top of him making a big crash sound.

"You okay?" Daegan asked.

"Never better." Ailie said before kissing him again.

They stayed like that for a while. Wrapped in one anothers arms having no cares in the world. They didn't even hear the door open.

"*whistle* You two look like your having fun!" a familiar voice said.

They looked up and saw that the others were all looking at them. They then thought the exact same thing.

'Damnit.'

 **~To Jaune~**

Flying through the skies looking for a spot for the others to land was taking longer then he thought it would. He had been flying for atleast five minutes now and still hasn't seen any sign of any Grimm or the white fang. The place was deserted. But then he spotted a clearing large enough for the plane to fly by so the others could jump out the plane without worry of injury.

"Hey this is Jaune do you copy?" Jaune said into his earpiece.

"Read you loud and clear sir. What is it?"

"Found a spot for you to land. Just follow me."

"Yes sir."

The pilot followed Jaune down to the clearing and dropped off the others.

"Alright thats it. You can head back now." Jaune said.

"Alright. Good luck sir."

The piolt takes off in the direction of Beacon and disapears into the clouds.

"Well what now?" Rin asked.

"Lets set up camp. This is as good a place as any." Jaune said.

They set up the camp but they then hear an explosion in the distance. Jaune looks up and see's it was the plane that flew them here that had exploded. It had been shot down.

"Damnit! Well atleast we know the white fang are here somewhere." Jaune said.

"Yeah we'll just need to find another way back to Beacon." Daegan said.

"Well lets just get some sleep it's been a long day." Jaune said rubing the back of his head.

"Yeah no shit." Daegan said.

They walk over to the camp where they find out that there are only three tents. Yang was smiling evilily without the others knowing.

"What happened to the other tents?" Jaune asked.

"We forgot them on the plane. Sorry." Blake said.

"Well looks like we'll have to share!" Yang said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Ruby said.

"Agreed." Pyrrah said.

"Sure." Wiess said.

"Me and Renny can take one of them. Come on lets go!" Before Rin ould say anyhing Penny pulled him into the tent.

"Well thats one. You girls can take one of them and Jaune you can take the other one. I'll keep watch." Daegan said.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" aske Ailie.

"I'll sleep in the tree. Don't worry about me." Daegan said with a smile.

"Alright well lets all just try to get some sleep. We can head out in the morning." Jaune said as he entered his tent.

"Night!" Yang and the girls said.

"Night." Daegan said.

~Couple hours later~

Daegan was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard someone walk up behind him. He reaches for his weapon but stops when he realizes it's only Ailie.

"Can't sleep?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah. You?" Ailie asked.

"Yeah."

"You mind if I stay up with you?" Ailie asked.

"Not at all." Dagan said.

Ailie sat next to him underneath a tree and they watched the stars together. Eventually Ailie fell asleep and her hea fell on Daegans shoulder. He ut his head on top of hers and wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. Then he whispered something.

"Goodnight princess."

Then he fell asleep with her by his side and a smile on his face.


	9. Assignment part 2 Enemy Revealed

Daegan was the first one awake as the morning light came through the trees. He decides not to wake the others and climbs a tree to get his bearings on where they are. In the distance he sees an old ruined city, a large mountain, and the remains of an old base. Jaune is able to sneak up on him and asks what hes found. Daegan shows him and Jaune comes up with a plan. They then decend back down and wake the others.

They decide to head to the militairy base first and start walking. After about two hours they finally reach the front gate and decide to take a break.

"Hey Blake you think you could climb over this thing and see if theres a way to open it?" Jaune asked.

"Sure." Blakes asid.

She then threw her sword up the wall and stabbed it into it. Shw then began to swing to get over the gate but before she could her sword became loose and she fell. Jaune reacts quickly and runs up the wall and then jumps and catches her and lands back on the ground with her in his arms.

"And here I thought cats always landed on their feet." Jaune said with a smile.

Blake simply blushed and thanked him and hugged him. The other girls didn't like that but she could care less.

"Before we do anything else. Do you hear that Jaune?" Daegan asked.

"Hear it? I can smell it." Jaune said as he drew his sword and shield.

"Grimm." they both said.

The others looked behind them and saw a huge pack of grimm coming at them. They then drew there weapons and prepared for a fight.

Ruby stabbed her scythe into the ground and began to kill as manyas she could before she ran out of ammo. She then charged ath them and began to cut them either in half or cut there heads off. Pyrrah had her back by taking out the ones who got to close and gave her covering fire while she rushed at the pack. She turned her gun into its spear form and threw it and then would bring it back with her polarity and then throw it again. She also threw her sheild and hit them and it would bounce off and hit another after another until it would return to her hand.

Blake turned her sword into it's gun form and shot all the Grimm that were in front of her and then sent out her sword to stab them by throwing it at them. Velvet helped Blake by kicking and hitting all the Grimm that got to close to Blake then Blake would finidh them off.

Yang shot at them and eventually ran at them and started beating the shit out them with her bare hands. Wiess provided backup for Yang by frezzing all the Grimm Yang missed and them amplifying Yang with one of her glyphs. The result was magnificent.

Ren rushed into a group of Grimm and began to shoot them all in the face. Nora gave him support by hammering them into the ground. Literally. When she was done the Grimm she fought there heads were sticking out of the ground and Rin cut there heads off unintenttionally making a huge pile of them. Nora changed her weapon from a hammer to a grenade launcher and blew all the Grimm in the distance into teenie tiny little pieces.

Jaune and Daegan were back to back in the middle of a large group. When one would attack they would both attack it working in unison and taking down every one of the Grimm that attacked them. Daegan then pulled out his pistols and spun around unleashing a hail of bullets that took down most of the ones that were left.

Ailie tried to stay out of the fighting and provide some meager back-up when needed. But then an Ursa major somehow was able to sneak up on her and hit her into the gate. It walked over to her and was about to claw at her and Ailie closed her eyes out of fear. Before anyone could do anything all they knew was that there was blood on the ground and Ailie was yelling for help.

When they looked to see what was happening they saw Daegan with blood coming out of a gash on his forehead and from where the Ursa had scratched him on his chest. Daegan was able to block the strike before it became a fatal wound with his sword and then with all his strength punched the Ursa in the chest causing it to fly back dead from the hole Daegan had left in it's chest. Dsegan the staggered back a little.

"Everyone get back here! Now!" Daegan yelled as he formed his dragon aura gauntlet.

"He isn't..? Oh shit he is! Guys get back now!" Jaune yelled jumping back to behind Daegan.

The others did the same and saw all the Grimm regroup and begin to charge at them again.

"Here they come! Get ready!" Yang said.

"Right where I want you!" Daegan yelled as he lifted his fist about to hit the ground.

"DRAGON QUAKE!" Daegan hit the ground causing spikes of earth to shoot out and impale all the Grimm that were infront of them.

After that Daegan's breathing is heavy. As if he just done running a marathon. He then begins to fall back but before he can Jaune and Daegan catch him and place him on the ground.

"Easy, easy there. Your gonna be okay man." Ren said.

Ailie and Velvet immediantly went to work on his injuries and realized that he was almost fully healded. His wound may not have been very big but it was deep and it was gushing blood.

"Is he gonna be alright Ailie, Velvet?" Jaune asked in a concerned voice.

"His wounds aren't life threatening and his wounds are almost comlpetely healed. We just need to accelerate the process a little. Don't worry Jaune he'll be fine." Velvet said in a reassuring voice.

"I hope so." Jaune said.

'So do I.' Ailie thought as she and Velvet began to pump there aura into Daegans wounds.

After about three minutes Daegan was full healed. His body was sore from his freshly scarred chest but other then that he was okay. He tried to stand but the pain in his chest forced him to sit back down.

"You gonna be alright Daegan?" Jaune asked.

"What you mean this little thing? I'll be fine i've had worse. Just give me a little while. Meanwhile you should probably get in there befroe more of them show up. I'll make sure to yell if they return." Daegan said.

"You just stay there and rest. Thats an order." Jaune said.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" Daegan said.

"Since you said you wanted me to lead this misson." Jaune said with a smile.

"Oh yeah." Daegan said and then the two started laughing.

The others were just watching in amazement. Daegan was injured and the two were joking around like he was a-okay. These two continued to amaze them.

"Now how about you stop messing around and break that door down. I know you can do it." Daegan said with a smile.

"Fine. Lets git it a shot." Jaune said as he transformed his shield and stabbed his sword into the ground.

He walked up to the gate and as he was doing so his shield trnasformed into a giant gauntlet that inveloped his arm. He reared his arm back and balls his gauntlet into a fist and punches the gate.

The gates doors fly off there hinges and flies forward smashing into the buildings in the base. Jaune then transforms the gauntlet back into its shield form and then turns it back into his sheathe and places it back on his belt.

"Alright lets go." Jaune says as he looks back at the others and picks up his sword. Everyone accept Daegan is staring at him with eyes wide amazed that he was able to break down the gate with one punch.

"How long have you known to do that?" Pyrrah asked.

"Since always." Jaune said.

"Then why have you never used it before?" Ruby asked.

"Never wanted to and I just discovered it." Jaune said.

They enter the base and go into what appears to be the main building. They enter it and start to try and find someway to contact Beacon. Eventually they find an old transmitter but theres only one problem. Theres no power. The entire base is blacked out. They needed to find some way to power the base if they were gonna use it.

They try to find a generator or a switch to turn the power back on but to no avail. Daegan eventually slumps down beside a wall and notices something on it.

"Hey guys! We got a problem." Daegan says as he wipes his hand on the wall revealing the symbol of the white fang that was covered up.

"So they are here. That means there the ones who shot down our plane." Jaune said.

"It also means they have some way to get to and from here." Velvet says.

"My thoughts exactly." Daegan says.

"Then lets go find them." Yang says as she is about to walk out the room but Jaune stops her.

"We can't just rush in this time. We need a plan so please calm down." Jaune says.

"Alright. But only cause you asked nicely." Yang says as he pulls Jaune into a bear hug.

But they are then interupted when Daegan punches his hand into the ground.

"Uh Daegan what are you doing?" Pyrrah asked.

"Listening."

"What do you mean listening?" Wiess asks.

"I can feel the vibrations in the ground that people make when they either walk or talk while on the ground. So I can hear them. In a sence." Daegan says.

"Do you 'hear' anything?" asks Ruby.

"They know were here but they don't know where we are in the base. Lets use that to our advantage." Daegan says pulling his fist out of the floor.

Now that sounds like a plan." Yang says.

"Yeah lets do it! So whats the plan boss?" Nora asks.

"Lets see how many are here then we'll go from there." Jaune said.

They leave the room they were in and sneak into the room that the member of the whit fang were in. There weren't that many of them. There was atleast six of them on the ground and another three on the walkway above them. The group leader wore a silver coat with a balck faunus mask that covered his entire face rather then just his eyes like the usual faunus masks. He didn't appear to have a weapon on him but it could be hidden in his coat so they decided to treat him with caution.

"We need him alive. So just to be on the safe side don't kill any of them." Ren whispered.

"Can we break there legs?" Nora whispered.

"Sure. Why not." Jaune whispered.

"Yaaaay!" Nora said.

"Nora! Shhhhhhh!" Ren whispered.

"Sorry. yaaaay." Nora whispered.

Everyone chuckled a little bit at the two of them. But stopped when they heard someone talking.

"So did you find the files?" the leader said.

"I was unable to download them. The computers here are too old. But I was able to memorize them all. There all up here sir." the faunus said tapping his head.

"Good." the leader said before shoving his hnad through the faunuses chest and absorbs him. "Now ther all in my head."

 **(AN: if you've ever played the game Prototype its basically the same thing you do in that game. Gruesome.)**

Everyone looked on in shock and horror. They couldn't beleave what they just saw. One moment there was a faunus standing there and the next he was nothing more then a bloody stain on the floor and on the one mans fist.

"What the fuck was that?" Jaune asked.

"It must be some kind of semblence." Ren said.

"If thats a semblence then that guy is one fucked up individual to do that to his own men. It makes me sick." Daegan said.

"That was the most horrifying thing i've ever seen. In my entire life." Ailie said a bit shakin up.

"It's alright. Just don't let him touch you. Matter of fact don't go anywhere near him." Daegan said to her.

"Now then." The leader says as he turns to where the group is hiding. "Shall we begin?"

Before any of them could react the leader transforms his arm into what looks to be the claws of a Beowolf and sends it at them destroying the wall they were hiding behind.

"Daegan! Take him down!" Jaune yelled.\par

"Right!" Daegan said as he charged

Daegan draws his sword and slices at him but is blocked by his transformed arm.

The leader then tries to punch Daegan but Daegan dodges and kicks him in the chest.

The leader recovers and tries to claw him again but to no avail. He then tries it again but is then blocked by Daegans black aura gauntlet.

Daegan then noticing an oportunity to strike slices off the leaders transforme arm. It falls to the floor and transforms back into that of a regular arm. Daegan then picks it up and crushes it with his aura gauntlet.

"Your through." Daegan says.

"No. No not quite yet." the man says as his arm slowly grows back.

Daegan watches in surprise as his apendage grows back the same as it was before. Aswell as his coat sleeve that Daegan cut off along with his arm.

"What the fuck are you?" Daegan asks.

"Your worst fucking nightmare." the leader says as his arm finishes growing back.

He then reaches into his coat qith his other hand and pulls out what appears to be the hilt of a sword. He then pulls a trigger and the swords blade shoots out and he places the sword on his shoulder.

"You ready?" the man asked Daegan.

"Bring it." Daegan said as the two of them charged one another.\par

 **~to the others~**

They were currently engaged in battles with the other white fang in the room. Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrah dealt with the ones on the ground. While team RWBY and Velvet dealt with the ones on the walkways. Ailie was staying back trying to stay out of the fighting. She wasn't any good at fighting but she knew enough to defend herself if she needed to. Even though she barely uses her weapon.

Ruby knocked the faunus she was fighting out by slamming the back of her scythe into his back and made him fly off the walkway into the ground.

Yang grabbed the one she was fighting threw him to the ground and just started wailing on his face until he was out cold.

Wiess froze the man she was fighting.

Blake threw the man she was fighting off the walkway and then Velvet knocked him with a powerful kick to the face.

Ren kicked the man he was into the wall then put him in a choke hold til he lost conciousness.

And Nora... well she... she broke his legs. Thats the kindest way I can put it. (shudders)

Pyrrah used her polarity to imprison the one she was fighting in a cage she made with the nearby metal around her.

Jaune just hit the guy he was fighting into the wall with his aura gauntlet. Then Jaune noticed that Daegan was having trouble with the leader and decided to go help him.

He rushed and struck at the leader at the same time of Daegan and the leader blcoked both his strike and Daegans at the same time. He then jumped up and kicked them both in the chest and sent them back. He was then surrounded by everyone and they all pointed there weapons at him.

"Give up! It's over you got nowhere to run!" Jaune said as he was getting back up.

"You think so?" the masked man asks.

Then as if on que everyone charged him from every angel. Yang came at him from the air and shot t him causing him to jump back while Wiess froze him to the ground. Blake wrrapped him in the ribbon she has attached to her sword and stabbed it into the ground behind him so he couldn't move while Ruby and Pyrrah put there blades to his throat and Ren and Nora aimed there guns at him. Velvet and Ailie helped Daegan and Jaune and made sure they were okay.

"Don't get to close to him! He can still attack you with his claws!" Daegan yells.

"If you people actually beleave this can hold me then your dead wrong." the masked guy says before he breaks out of the ice and rips the ribbon around him and pops his neck.

Yang rushes him first and throws a barrage of punches at him but he manages to dodge them all and then she throws one more punch then he kicks her fist to the side and then kicks her in the face and then kicks her back into a wall.

Blake and Wiess rushed him and slashed and stabbed at him repeatedly but he simply dodged every strike they throw at him. He then turned his arms into claws and caught both of there swords and then hit them to different sides of the room.

Velvet ran at him and tried to punch and kick him and he blocked all of them. Then she did a high kick and he took advantage of it and threw her into Yang who was trying to sneak up on him and threw Velevt into her.

Ruby transforms her scythe into her gun and unleashed a volley od bullets at him. He transforms one of his arms into a shield and the other back into a regular arm. He blocks all the bullets with his shield and then transforms his arm back and transforms his sword into two seperate pistols and begins to return fire. Ruby runs out of ammo and then turns her gun back into its scythe mode and charges him at high speed. The leader puts his guns back together and reforms his sword and charges aswell. The two begin to cut, slash and stab at one another at an incredible speed. Pyrrah, Ren and Nora jumped in aswell and they began to overwhelm him but he stops that by forming a red aura gauntlet and hitting Ren in the gut sending him through the wall.

"Ren!" Nora yells before she starts to wail on the masked man with her hammer.

He manages to block her hammer by hitting it to the side and then kicking her in the ribs sending her to Rens side. Pyrrah and Ruby then charge at him again accept this time Ruby creates a vortex around him by running at super fast spped while Pyrrah uses her polarity and lifts up some of the metal pipes in the room and prepares to throw them at him. Ruby stops running and Pyrrah throws the pipes at him and they impale him all over his body. Ruby goes in and is about to decapitate him but he suddenly comes back to life and grabs her head and slams her into the ground. Pyrrah rushes him with her spear but he grabs the middle of it and throws her into the wall next to everyone else.

"Is that all the best you people can do? Pathetic. Your not worth the dirt on my shoe." the masked man says.

The others try to get up but there injuries stop them. Then with anger filling is eyes Jaune rushes forward and attacks him forcing him back. The masked man is baffled that the boy is able to get him on is defensive like this but he then rectifies that by kicking Jaune in the gut and then punching him in the back of the head. Daegans blood begins to boil and he feels like he's about to go off on this guy but then Jaune gets back up and transforms his shield into its gauntlet form grabs the mans head and smashes him into the wall. He then begins to run with his head still in the wall leaving a hole where he was being dragged in the wall. Jaune then throws him to th ground and begins to pumble him into the ground with a furiousity none of them have ever seen before. Then he rears his fist back one more time and amplifies it with hi aura for the finishing blow. He punches him square in the chest causing the masked man to throw up blood from his mouth and it could be seen coming through his mask. Jaune then prepares to stab the man in the heart and goes in for the kill.

 **-stab-**

Blood splatters on the floor as the masked mans hand transforms back into claws and he stabs Jaune threw his stomach. Everyone is shocked by this. So much so they can't even speak. Jaune then stumbles back and eventually falls onto his back. The masked man gets back up and wipes the blood off of his mask and then looks at Jaune then back at Daegan. He then walks toward Daegan and Ailie who is still healing him. He picks his sword back up and begins to slowly walk back over to Daegan. Daegan tries to get up but can't cause of the pain shooting from the wound that was just reopened by the masked mans kick to his chest. Everyone tries to get up including Jaune but falls back down again. Ailie then takes Daegans sword and stands infront of Daegan to stop the masked man from getting to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this girl? You saw what I did to your friends. What makes you think I won't do the same to you?" the man says as he continues to walk towards them.

"Because i'm not afraid to die if it means I can protect my friends!" Ailie says boldly.

She then charges him and prepares to strike him but he then back hands her into the wall. He then walks over to her and picks her up by her throat. He then shoves her up against the wall and slowly begins to choke her. But he then stops when he feels a malevolent presnece coming from his side. He looks over and see's that Daegan is eminating a large amount of his pitch black aura and is slowly being inveloped in it.

"You can break my bones, reopen my wounds, tear me limb from limb, but the moment you hurt the people I care about. I WILL FUCKING OBLITERATE YOU!" Daegan yells as he is completely enveloped in his aura.


	10. Assignment part 3 A way Home

The only thing that can be heard from within the mass of black aura is a few deep growls and some breathing. They all watch with anticipation to see what will happen when it disapates. Or more truthfully what Daegan will do when he gets out of there. Then it explodes outward and what is left in its place is Daegan on his hands and knees with his hair turned silver. He looks up and his eyes have turned blood red and he has death stare that could kill anyone in the room. The masked man drops Ailie and turns his attention to Daegan.

"Well this is unexpected." he says.

"Trust me you ain't seen nothing yet!" Daegan says in an almost demonic voice.

Daegan then gets up off the floor and tilts his head upward.

"GYRROOOOOO!" Daegan lets out a roar that shatters the windows in the room and shakes the earth under his feets

The masked man is surprised by this. But even more so when Jaune speeds infront of him and grabs his face with his bare hands and throws him through five walls. He then turns to Ailie walks over to her and picks her up.

"Are you okay?" he says in a worried voice.

"Ye..Yeah. I'll be okay." Ailie says with her face a little red.

He takes her over to the others and sends his aura out to heal them all. There injuries become fully healed and they able to stand again. They then immediantly ran over to Jaune and helped him. Daegan went over and pumped his aura into him helaing the hole that was in his stomach.

"You okay?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah. All things considered. But i'm afraid I can't help you fight for a while." Jaune said.

"Thats fine you all stay here. I'll finish this." Daegan says as he gets up picks up his sword and heads toward the hole in the wall he made.

"Come on Jaune lets get you out of here." Ren said as he helped Jaune to his feet.

"No. No not yet." Jaune says as he uses his sheathed sword like a cane and walks over to one of the white fang members who are still consciuoss.

"What do you want human?" he says.

"Where did ya'll come from? Cause I know you don't operate out of this run down old militairy base." Jaune said.

"What makes you think i'd tell you that?"

Jaune then summons his aura gauntlet and grabs him by the throat and holds him in the air.

"Because if you don't i'll make you wish that you were never joined the white fang." Jaune said in a serious voice.

Everyone looked surprised. Not at the fact he was threatening him but at the fact it was actually scary. And it scared them shitless. Cept Yang who found she was even more attracted to him now. The white fang member then proceeded to come down with a terrible case of wanting to tell Jaune everything he knew. Huh wonder why?

They learn that they were out here to get the old weapon plans from the bases database and they were then suppose to meet back at their rendeivous point out in the wastes and get a lift back to their base at the mountain. Knowing this Jaune then threw him through the wall and came up with a plan.

 **~to Daegan~**

He walked out of the building he was in since he threw the masked man out of the building. He looked all over and saw nothing. Then he felt someone behind him and quickly turned to see that the masked man was descending upon him about to strike.

Daegan reacts quickly by blocking it with his katana and then throwing a punch at his face.

The masked man dodges it and turns his arm into its claw form and slashes at Daegans head.

Daegan blocks it by summoning his aura gauntlet and catching his hand. He then slices his arm off and slashes him across the chest.

The masked mans chest healed rather quickly but his arm took longer to regenerate. He then rushed him and grabeed his head and flew upward into the sky. When he felt he was high enough he threw his enemy back down and then like a meteor rocketed back down and slammed him into the ground causing a miniature explosion that rocked the base.

Daegan then realized that the masked man was breathe is heavy and his body was shaking. Either out of fear or the pain from regrowing his arm or from the fall back from the sky Daegan couldn't tell. And he could care less.

"You done already? You scared?" Daegan said

"No. No i'm not scared of you." he says.

"Then why are you quivering in fear?"

"Don't flatter yourself. This isn't from fear. It's excitement!"

Excitement? Is that what this is to him. His words made Daegans blood boil even more then before.

"Excitement?! Thats you call this?! Your sick!" Daegan yelled as he charged him again and the two clashed there blades until they came to a stailmate.

"Of course! Not only am I fight a battle I know not the outcome of, but also I am fighting the last of a dead race! This is exhilerating!" the masked man said.

Daegans eyes widened and then he kicked him into the wall. He drops his sword and then goes over to him, grabs him by the throat and throws him into the concrete and begins to unleash a barrage of punches to his chest and his face. With every blow his body goes deeper into the ground and when Daegan is finally done theres a human shaped hole in the ground.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Daegan yells as he grabs him and throws him into one of the walls that surround the base.

"Are you serious? You have absolutely no idea what you are do you?" the masked man says as he climbs up the wallwith his clothes bloody and his masked cracked a little and the top part broken off revealing his eyes. Eyes that are a deep crimson.

Daegan notices this but dosen't show it.

"Who the fuck are you? Or more inportantly what the fuck are you? Theres no way your a faunus. Or a human." Daegan asks with anger in his voice.

"Oh i'm human. You can trust me on that. I'm just... special. As for who I am... well you'll find out that soon enough. Faunan." he says the last word with a smile in response to Daegans shocked and curious look.

"But for now." the masked man snapped his fingers and a hoard of grimm began to climb over the walls and come out of every building in the base.

"Have fun." he says before motioning with his hand for them to attack and he spreads wings like that of a Nevermore and begins to hover over the base.

"Get back here!" Daegan yells before he is swarmed by the horde.

 **~to the others~**

Jaune leads them through his plan and how he plans to accomplish it. His plan is to have them take the uniforms of the white fang members and disguise themselves as their patrol and act as them coming to get picked up. Once they get picked up they will keep the act and head to their base and find some way to contact Beacon or some kind of transportation. They then hear the commotion going on outside and rush to see whats goin on.

Jaune is the first one out and he see's the huge hoard swarming Daegan. He moitons to draw his sword but then see's that Daegan is smiling at him while they are attaking him. Jaune then entrs the fray and grabs Daegans sword along the way and throws it to him. Daegan catches it and spins in a flurry of sword strikes killing a couple of them the first time. Jaune stabbed an Ursa in the mouth as it was about to bite Daegan and then sliced it head off. The two of them were then back to back in the middle of the hoarde of grimm.

"What took you so long?" Daegan asked jokingly.

"Learned some valuable info. that we needed. And still recoverin from the hole that guy put in my stomach." Jaune said.

"Huh whatever. Lets just finish this up fast. Okay?"

"Yeah I got you."

Daegan then creates a whirlwind that shoots all the grimm back against the far wall of the base. Then Jaune pulls a fire dust crystal he had in his back pocket and releases the fire in the whirlwind and roasts all the grimm to ashes.

"Not bad Jaune." Daegan says as he pats his friend on the back and walks in the direction of there masked foe.

"Thanks." he says in response as he walks behind him.

"That the best you can do you masked bitch? How bout you come down here and fight me like a man!" Daegan yells.

"Hahaha. Theres no need. You've won this fight Faunan. But the next time we face one another and be assured we will you will not be so lucky." he says as he spreads his feathery wings.

"There you go again calling me that as if its some kind of insult what the fuck does that mean?!" Daegan screams.

"Why don't you ask your headmaster when you get back to your school. Provided you can get back." he then begins to flap his wings and turn up all the dirt in the base and it blinds Daegan and the rest of the group.

"Until next time we meet Daegan!" he says as he fly's off at an incredible speed.

Everyone who has a gun then proceeds to shoot at him but to no availe. Daegan then begins to calm down a little but his eyes and his hair haven't changed back yet.

"You gonna be okay Daegan?" Ren asked.

"Hmm? Oh you mean this? Don't worry it's temporary. It'll change back in a bit." Daegan says.

"I think it looks good on you. You look more... natural." Ailie says with a smile.

"You think so?" Daegan asks as he walks up to her.

"I do." Ailie says with a smile.

Daegan then pulls her into a hug and holds her close. Ailie is surprised by this at first but then wraps her arms around him aswell. Then all the girls run up to Jaune and hug him aswell. They smuthered him and once again his face blushed red. Either from lack of air or because they were all on top of him again only he knows. Although I bet it was both.

"Alright thats enough. Let the man breathe he's gonna die if you keep doing that." Ren says.

They then get up off of him and he gasps for breathe once again. Daegan, Ailie, Nora, and Ren all look at him and laugh. Jaune turns to the girls with his face still red.

"Will you stop doing that!" Jaune yells at them.

They all look down at the ground sad. Feeling bad about it Jaune sighs heavily and then opens his arms again.

"Fine get it our of your system. But DON'T tackle me to the ground again!" Jaune says.

They then do as he says but don't sufficate him this time. Daegan looks at him and smiles. Jaune does the same to him as he still has Ailie wrapped in his arms. Everyone then breaks whatever hug they were in and listened to Jaune explain what they were going to do.

"So thats your plan? I like it. But how we all gonna sneak in there not that many white fang members in there?" Daegan says.

"I thought of that a couple of us will need to act like prisoners and then once were inside we can spring a trap."

"Not bad Jaune. So who's gonna be the prisoners?" Ren asked.

Jaune then looked at Wiess, Ruby, and Yang. They instantly knew what he ment by it and the only one who had any objections was Wiess.

"Why me!?" she asked in a yell.

"Because your a Schnee they'll know the moment they see you who are. So it's better to sneak you in as a prisoner then a faunus." Jaune stated.

"Fine. But you owe me Arc!" Wiess stated.

"Fine. Lets just get this done with." Jaune says.

They then go inside and change into the white fang outfits. Everyone accept Velvet and Blake have to wear the grimm masks since they're faunus themselves and can blend in with their ranks.

"So where are they suppose to meet us?" Daegan asked.

"Out in the desert. They'll find us." Jaune said putting on his mask.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?"Wiess says as Blake puts a rope around her arms and connects it to Ruby and Yangs restraints.

"Oh Wiess what ever makes you suspect that!" Blake said with a smile.

Jaune and Daegan tried not to laugh but a few chuckles got out and Wiess gave them her usual death stare.

"Lets just get this over and done with. The sooner the better." Daegan said as he and Jaune left the room and walked out the base with the others following them.

 **~some time later~**

They wait in the blistering heat for what seems like forever. They were all sweating from the heat and were adgetated that they haven't seen any sign of the transport they were suppose to get back to the white fangs hom base. But all the while Daegans mind was on one subject.

'What the hell is a faunan?' that question was on his mind ever since that masked guy called him that. He wanted to ask the others if they knew what a faunan but he decided not to.

"Alright where the fuck are these guys?! It's hotter then hell out here and I fucking hate the heat!" Yang screamed at th top of her lungs

Just then a jeep with the white fang emblem rode up and the driver told them to get in. Yang wanted to kill the guy but Jaune talked her out of it and they all got in the jeep. They're wasn't enough room in the jeep for everyone so Daegan hopped on the roof and sat up their. By this time his hair and his eyes turned back to there usual color.

They resched the base and they took Wiess, Ruby, and Yang with them to the communication room. They made up the lie that they were gonna ransom them to Beacon but they truthfully only wanted to contact them. When they finally do if theres anybody else in the room they would get rid of them.

They finally reach the communications hub in there base and was able to get in contact with Beacon. They then were able to get professor Ozpin on the line and start talking to him. By that time all the white fang in the room were already taken care of.

"Professor? Professor are you there? It's Jaune do you read me?!" Jaune said into the microphone.

"Jaune! Thank Oum your alright! Where are you?!" Ozpin asked.

"Were at the white fang base in the wastes. The only problem is they shot down our plane when we got here so is there any way you can send an e-vac for us?"

"I can. If you can meet our chopper here we can get you back to the school. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. See you in a little while Jaune." the call was then disconnected and Jaune left the radio.

"So now what?" Daegan asked.

"We get the hell outta here and to that rendeivous point that the professor sent us. Lets move!" Jaune said as they left the room.

When they exited a group of white fang soilders were waiting for them. Accompanying them was a man with red hair, a black jacket, and he was wearing a white grimm mask covering his eyes and the bottom of the horns that were protruding from his forehead. It was Adam Taurus

"What are you doing here? You don't have permisson to use the comms room!" Adam yelled at them.

"We were just finishing up some work. We'll be leaving now." Jaune said to him as they walked past him.

At the last second Adam saw Blakes weapon on her back and ran after her put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around.

"Blake? Is that you?" Adam asked as he stared at her.

"Adam let me go!" Blake said as she struggled to get free.

"Blake why are you here?! I thought you.." he was cut short when Jaune punched him into the wall.

Daegan drew his sword and using the blunt side of his katana knocked them out one by one. Adam picked himself out of the wall and locked eyes with Jaune as the two of them prepared to fight one another.

"So your with these humans now Blake? You dissapoint me." Adam says as he reaches for his sword.

"You want her your gonna have to go through me." Jaune said as he placed his hand on the handle of his sword.

The two of them then charge one another and there blades cross and they begin to clash there blades together at a high speed. They then swung at one another once more and there swords hit one another in there shoulder causing Adams jacket to be ripped and Jaunes armor to break off of him. The two of them slid back a bit and examined there wound and then got back up on there feet.

"Jaune!" Blake yelled in distress.

"I'll be alright Blake! Don't worry about me!" Jaune said as he looked back at her and smiled his usual smile.

"You gonna need help with this guy Jaune?" Daegan asked.

"No. You get them out of here Daegan! I'll catch up to you later!" Jaune said.

"You better not die god damnit! You hear me! I don't want to have to tell your mom you died on my watch!" Daegan said jokingly.

"Just go! I'll be there in a minute." Jaune said back.

Daegan then led the group in the other direction and ran down the corridor to the hanger where all the jeeps and stuff were. Jaune then turned his attention back to Adam and transformed his shief into his shield and readied for the fight to begin again.

"You seem pritty confident that you can beat me 'Jaune' was it? You should know none of you are getting out of here alive." Adam said as he shot his sword out of his shief and it slams into Jaunes shield sending him back a little bit.

Adam then ran up and grabbed the sword and began to unload a barrage of strikes down on Jaunes shield.

Jaune responded by dropping his shield and he punched Adam in the gut then did a flip and kicked him in the chin with his heel.

Adam sspit some blood out that was in his mouth and then ran at him again as Jaune did the same and then they both stop a few inches infront of one another.

Jaune had his sword pointed at Adams heart and Adam had his sword pointed his sword to Jaunes throat. They stay like that for a few momnts until Adam decides to try and kick Jaune in the chest.

Jaune catches his foot and throws him into the wall. He then summons his aura gauntlet and punches Adam through the wall and he then picks him up and throws him again.

Adam gets back up and picks up his sword and looks around to see where they are. He realizes that they're on the helipad and that there was no one else out there with them. Great.

Jaune steps onto the helipad and looks at Adam.

"You done already?" Jaune said.

"Huh! Not even close!" Adam yelled as rushed Jaune at a speed that he's only seen from Ruby and he swung at Jaunes head trying to cut off his head.

Jaune react quickly and matrix dodges it but Adams sword does manage to leave a small cut on Jaunes cheek. It bleeds a little but it dosen't bother Jaune.

Adam smiled then ran around Jaune creating a miniature tornado and began to cut Jaune all over his body.

Blood spilled onto the heli-pad and with every slash Jaune felt himselfbegin to get weaker. Jaune was able to block a few of Adams strikes but only a few. The rest cracked his armor and left cuts all over his body.

After a few minutes Adam stopped running around Jaune and stood still and looked down at Jaune.

"You done already?" Adam said as he walked over and pucked up Jaunes family sword that he had dropped. He then walks over to Jaune and raises Crocea Mors. He then swings it down and aims the blade at Jaunes neck.

Jaune then stops his sword by catching it with his left hand. Blood begins to ooze from the fresh wound that Jaune gets on his hand but it dosen't stop him. He tightens his grip on the sword so much that the entirety of the blade and his hand is coveredd in his own blood. Then Jaune looks up at Adam with a furocious fire burning in his eyes.

"Not even close!" Jaune shouts as his aura explodes out of him and he kicks Adam back making him release Jaunes sword.

Jaunes aura begins to heal the wound on his hand but the wound makes him incapable of using his hand to fight. Atleast for now. He decides to turn his shield back into his sheathe and put it back on his hip. He then rips off part of shirt that was cut earlier and wrapped his hand and sword together so he could use it with both his hands.

Adam is surprised by this. He didn't know that this human was this inventive and could think this fast on his feet. He flet a little respect for him. But he still planned on killing him.

"Not bad. For a human that is. Prepare to die." Adam says as he gets into a fighting stance.

"Thanks. But there's no way in hell i'm gonna lose to you." Jaune said as he also gets into a fighting stance. The two stand in silence as storm clouds form overhead and rain begins to poor down on them.

Thetwo of them then charge at one another and begin to clash once more. They hit their blades together so fast and so strong they're blades become red hot and literally become heated from the clashing of steel. They then lock their swords together and try to over-power one another.

Jaune then jumps back and summons one of his wings and shoots his aura feathers at Adam.

Adam sheathes his sword then quickly un-sheathes it and slices the feathers in half. He does this for all of the feathers that Jaune sends at him. He then sheathes it one last time and sends his aura into his blade then when he finally unsheathes it a blade of red aura is sent flying at Jaune.

Jaune jumps over it just barely dodging it and see's the blade of aura slice part of the heli-pad off and its sent falling to the ground.

Adam then sheathes his sword again and runs back up to Jaune and then quickly slices upward at Jaune.

Jaune barely dodges the sword as it misses his head by mear centimeters. But he is then throw off gaurd as Adam then kicks him in the gut causing him to double over in pain.

Adam takes advantage of this and kicks Jaune in the face. He then stomps on his injured hand making Jaune grunt in pain.

"Hurts don't it? Thats nothing compared to what your kind has done to my people!" Adam shouts as he then stabs Jaune in the shoulder pinning him to the helipad causing Jaune to grunt in pain again..

"Enough Adam! He's no use to us dead!" a familiar voice yells.

"Fine. But make it quick I want his head." Adam says as he removes the sword from Jaunes shoulder.

The mysterious figure walks out from the shadows and is none other then the masked man from earlier. The same one who stabbed Jaune in the stomach.

"You!" Jaune says as he tries to swing at the masked man.

But he stomps on Jaunes shoulder where Adam stabbed him making Jaunes arm go limp from the pain. He stares up at the man with anger and hate in his eyes as he stares into his crimson eyes.

"Now tell me little huntsman why are you out here and how did you now we were here?" he asked as he picked Jaune up by the front of his armor and lift him off his feet.

"We were just doing reconasince and then you bastards shot down our plane so we were stuck here. And besides if we were here for something else there's no way in hell i'd tell the two of you! I'd rather die!" Jaune says as he clenches his right hand tightly.

"I beleave you." the man said as he transformed his arm into that of a Beowolfs and reared his arm back about to stab Jaune.

But before he does Jaune opens his hand and points it at his chest and unleashes a blast of aura that sends him flying back and letting go of Jaune in the process.

"Didn't see that comin did you." Jaune says with a laugh.

The masked man was surprised that Jaune still had this much fight left in him. He decides to join the fight and pulls out his sword and sends the blade out. He and Adam then charge Jaune and begin to attack him on two sides.

For the most part Jaune was able to dodge and block most of the strikes but not all of them. The only thing he could hope for is that the others come and help him soon. While he still has the strength to stand.

 **~to Daegan and the others~**

They find the hanger and manage to find a jeep that Yang manages to hot-wire. Ruby asks how she knows how to do that but Yang just says she'll tell her later. At the same time this was going on they were being shot at by ehite fang members.

Wiess puts up a shield of ice and it manages to them back for a while. Until one of them grabs a fuckin RPG and blows it up the wall to smitherines.

Daegan then grabs his two pistols from the back of his jacket and begins to shoot at them taking out a few of them at a time.

Ren joins in using Stormflower to mow few of them down until he needs to reload.

Daegan then funnels his aura into his two pistols and aims for the cieling of them garage and blows it up. The falling debree blocks the entrance to the garage and stops anymore white fang from following them.

"Not bad Daegan." Ren said.

"Thanks. Now lets get the fuck outta here." Daegan said putting his pistols up.

"Alright it's ready lets go!" Yang said as the others climbed into it.

Daegan sees a black motorcycle on the side and decides to take it.

"What are you doing?" asked Wiess.

"I'm gonna follow ya'll in this and take out anyone who comes after us. Now go!" Daegan says as he straps a black motorcycle helmet to his head.

Yang then punches it and smashes through the garage door and drives out into the night and the rain. Daegan follows right behind them and follows them to the pick-up location.

Daegan then realizes that Jaune was nowhere to be seen. He tells the others he's going back for Jaune and for them to come back and try to find them if they don't make it back i time. And if they can't find them to leave without them.

Degan turns around and punches it bacck to the white fang base and see's what looks o be Jaunes white flame aura close to the middle of the mountain. He jumps off the bike and flies upward leaving the bike on the ground and he takes off the helmet. He just hopes he can make it in time.

 **~to Jaune~**

Jaunes breathing is heavy and he's bleeding from cuts all over his body. He stands once more and Adam and the masked man charge him once more. This time they go on opposite sides of him and swing there blades at Jaunes neck and Jaune closes his eyes preparing for the end.

 **CLANG!**

Jaune looks up in surprise as he sees that one of the swords was blocked by a black katana and the other by an aura gauntlet. He the realizes that it was Daegan that was the one who came to his rescue.

"Your late Daegan." Jaune says in a raspy voice.

"Better late then never!" Daegan says as he kicks them both back and takes Jaune and they fly down to the ground.

"Damnit! We need to go after them!" Adam yells.

"You stay here. I'll get them." the masked man as he fly's after them.

Daegan fly Jaune down to where he lfet his bike and picked it up and put Jaune on it since he was in no condition to be flying. He's lost too mucj=h blood and dosen't have mush aura left.

"Can you ride this to the rendeivous point?" Daegan asked Jaune.

"Yeah. Yeah I can ride ther. Just watch my back." Jaune said as he rode off.

Daegan then spread his black aura wings and flew off at super speed to keep up with Jaune.

After a while they get to where Daegan left the others and turned around and they start to see the landing spot. But then Daegan realizes that there masked foe was right behind them.

Daegan turns around and fly's right at him. The two of them grapple and fly upward and echange blows to one anothers face and chest. Eventually Daegan locks his hands together and hits the masked man back down. He then flys as fast as he can and tries to catch up to Jaune. But he then feels someone grab his leg and throw him back.

He is then rammed into the ground and has the breathe knocked out of him. He then gets up and see's his masked foe land infront of him and extends the blade of his sword. Only this time only one side of his sword is extended. It resembles Daegans katana in a way. He then begins to send his aura into his sword.

Daegan gets what he's doing and does the same. The two of them lock eyes one last time and they then charge one another.

 **STAB!**

Blood spills onto the wet damp ground as Daegan stabs his enemy through his heart and Daegan is stabbed in his left shoulder. Just above his heart. Daegan pulls himself off the blade and his out of his enemy and they both fall back.

Daegan lays on the wet ground and watches as the rain begins to calm down a little bit. He then see's a copter land in the distance and pick up the others. He watches as it flys over head and flys down toward him and someone jumps down and picks him up off the ground and brings him into the copter.

He then see's the worried looks of his friends as they see his tattered and worn out body. He is placed next to Jaune and Ailie begins to try and heal him again.

"What took you so long?" Jaune asked him as Velvet heals him.

"Hey atleast I killed the guy I fought. Can you say the same?" Daegan asked in a worn out voice.

The two of them then tried to laugh but it hurt to much to try. They thn felt unconciousness sneaking up on them as they were flown back to Beacon. The last thing Daegan thought before he fell asleep was thet same thing Jaune thought.

'Atleast that masked son of a bitch is dead.' they both thought.

 **~back to the ground after the copter left with Daegan~**

The masked man was lying on his back with a hole through his chest. Adam and one white fang member went to go examine the body.

"What do we do sir?" the faunus asked Adam.

"I'll call it in." Adam said as he turned around and put his finger up to the comm in his ear.

"Hello command we have bad news. The group of humans escaped. And..." Adam says as the masked man gets up and punches the white fang member through his chest and consumes him.

"...we have one more casualty. The silver Devil is alive though." Adam says.

"Understood the two of you come back. We can speak when you get back." the voice of Cinder Fall said over the radio.

"So do you think we should have let them go? They know were out here now." Adam asks.

"Let them tell there superiors. We'll be gone before they can mobilize against us. And by the time they do it'll be to late." the masked man said.

"Whatever you say. But that huntsman with blonde hair. He's mine to kill." Adam says.

"And the black haired one. He's mine." the masked man says back as the two of them walk back to their base.


	11. A Well Deserved Break

Daegan wakes up in a panic. His breathe is raspy and his body is covered in sweat. He tries to get up but thee wound on his chest prevents him from doing just that. He looks around and notices hes in a hospital room the same one he was in after he and Jaune fought. Daegan figures he's back at Beacon and that the others are okay. He looks to his right and notices that Jaune is in the bed next to his. He thinks to call his name but decides to let him sleep. He tries to lift the bandages on his chest to see his wound but the pain surges through his body again and his arm goes limp.

"Damn. This wound is gonna be more trouble then it was worth. I can tell." Daegan says in a pained voice.

Daegans word unintentionally woke Jaune from his sleep. Jaune opens his eyes and looks over at Daegan.

"You're finally awake. The others will be happy." Jaune says as he sits up in his bed.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week."

"A week! Was I hurt that bad!?"

"Daegan you were stabbed in your chest only inches away from your heart. That should answer that."

Daegan felt stupid and didn't respond.

"So how are you feelin?"

"All things considering i'm feelin alright. My body still aches from my fight with the two of them but i'll be alright. I'm more worried about you."

"Thanks. Atleast that masked fuck is dead. By the way what happened when we got back?"

"Ozpin contacted my closest kin since it was standard procedure if a student came back from a misson and was in critical condition. He was able to get ahold of my mom and he informed her about the state you and I were in."

"I can't imagine that ended well."

"From what I understand she threatened that if he didn't save her baby boys that she could find him and... castrate him."

There was dead silence after Jaune uttered those final words. Daegans eyes widened even more then before either out of fear or shock he didn't know. To be truthful it was probably both.

"Your mom scares the shit out of me Jaune."

"I know. She scares me too dude."

The two of them then laugh a little bit but Daegan stops because it hurts to laugh. They then hear someone approaching the door to there room.

The door opens and the people who enter are none other then Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.

"Good you two are finally awake. I was starting to worry." Ozpin says.

"What that we might never wake up or that you would have to deal with Jaunes mom if we didn't?" Daegan asked with a smile.

"Both. Mainly that you wouldn't recover but the other one worried me aswell. Has she always been like that?" Ozpin says.

"She was when I worked for her." Glynda says.

"What?" Ozpin asks.

"I use to babysit these two when they were kids. I showed them how to be proper young gentlemen and how to act correctly." Glynda said.

"Yeah. Those were good times." Daegan says as he tilts his head back down and places it back on his pillow.

"You boys get some rest now. And when your able to leave I want a debriefing on the misson." Ozpin says.

"I figured the others would have told you what happened." Jaune says.

"They told me what they saw and what happened to them which didn't seem to be much. So when you both are ready come see me. We have alot to discuss." Ozpin says before he leaves the room with Glynda.

"So now what." Daegan says.

"You want to watch some TV?"

"Sure."

The y begin to watch TV and the days go by as they stay in their room.

 **-1 week later-**

Daegan is finally able to walk again but his wound still hinders him from time to time. Jaune seems to be in perfect condition aside from a few lingering wounds he completely fine. The two of them make there way to Ozpins office after getting out and run into their friends along the way.

"Jaune, Daegan! Your alright!" Ruby yelled from across the courtyard.

The two of them look to where the yell came from but then jump back as Ruby speeds up to them with the others right behind her.

"How you feeling?! They wouldn't let us come visit since you both were in critical condition! So how are you?!" Ruby asks as fast as she can.

"If you let them speak they could answer you!" Wiess says.

"I'm perfectly fine. Aside from a few bruises i'll be okay. Can't say the same for Daegan though." Jaune says.

"Oh i'm so sorry! I just got stabbed only a few inches above my heart and I can't heal this as fast as I normally could so i'm sorry!" Daegan says in a sarcastic tone.

"So how is your wound?" Ailie asks.

Daegan moves the part of his shirt that was covering the bandages he has on his chest and he shows them what it looks like.

"Hows it feel?" Ren asked.

"Like I got stabbed. What do you think it feels like!" Daegan says in a joking tone.

Ren chuckles a little bit at his joking tone and simply shakes his head.

"But in all seriousness the pain comes and goes. At some times its unbearable and other times its not that bad." Daegan says.

"So is there anything you guys want to do now that your out?" Pyrrah asked.

"Well right now we need to go see what the headmaster wants. He wanted to talk about the misson and what happened. But after that we'll see what we can do." Jaune says.

"Okay we'll see you later. Oh and Jaune!" Blake says.

"What is it Blake?" Jaune says but as soon as he does his body is sent is meltdown and his mind shuts down as Blake plants a friey kiss on his lips and stays that way for about ten seconds. Then she finally releases him. And his toungue which she had hers intertwined with.

"Thank you for defending me against Adam." Blake says she then turns around and skips away with a smile on her face.

Jaunes face was a bright shade of red. And the other girls were infuriated with Blake and started yelling at her. She couldn't care less. Daegan was trying his best not to laugh at the state Jaune was in.

"Hey man. You okay?" Daegan asks trying to hold back his laughter.

Jaune didn't even respond. He was in a totally different world. Daegan decides to do the only thing he can think of to snap Jaune out of this. He punches Jaune as hard he can in his face sending him flying through the air and into the wall. It worked though. Jaune got up and he was able to think normally again. The only complaint he had was that his face hurt like hell now.

"You couldn't think of any other way to wake me out of that trance I was in?" Jaune asked.

"Hmmmm... Nope." Daegan said as he walked into the main building. Jaune soon followed him with a fist outline on his cheek.

 **-Ozpins office-**

"General will you calm down! They will be here in a minute." Ozpin said.

"I need to know what happened on that misson Ozpin! And I need to know now! If what Crow said was true we need to know what they were after in that base!" Ironwood yells.

"Let me worry about what Crow told us. You just worry about keeping the people safe and the army in check." Ozpin says.

Ironwood takes a deep breathe and calms down a little bit and sits back in his chair.

"So hows the boy?" Ironwood asks.

"He's fine. He looks like his father accept for his eyes. There the same color as his mothers."

"Does he know who they were?"

"No. He dosen't even remember what they looked like. It trully is sad."

"They were good people. They didn't deserve to die."

The elevator doors then open and Jaune and Daegan walk out from the elevator. They are surprised to see the famous general Ironwood the commander of Atlas was with the professor.

"Ah! Your here good! Come sit lets speak." Ozpin motions for them to sit in two seperate chairs.

"Alright what do you want to know professor, general?" Daegan asked.

"Do you know why they were there? What they were after?" Ironwood asked.

"I forced one of them to tell me and he said they were there to find some old weapon plans and some old data. We also ran into Adam Taurus and a masked guy with a silver coat and a sword with a retractible blade." Jaune said.

"The silver devil." Ozpin says.

"The what?" Daegan asked.

"Thats what they call him. Because he wears that silver coat and he fights like a demon. No ones been able to stand up to him." Ironwood says.

"Well yo won't have to worry about that. He's dead." Daegan says.

"What? Your sure?" Ozpin asks.

"He stabbed me as I stabbed him. He also kept calling something and he refused to tell me what it meant."

Ironwood and Ozpin looked at one another then back at Daegan.

"What was it?" Ozpin asked.

"He called me a faunan." Daegan says.

A look of worry and surprise spread across Ironwood and Ozpins faces.

"What? What, what is it?" Daegan asked.

They both close there eyes and take a deep breathe.

""You know what it means don't you?"

"Yes... we do." Ozpin says with a little hesitation.

"Then what is it? Whats a Faunan? What am I?" Daegan asks.

"He did not lie to you. You are... a faunan." Ozpin says.

"That doesn't tell me what it means professor. Please tell me. I need to know." Degan says.

Ozpin exhales deeply and looks over at Daegan.

"A Faunan is... a hybrid. Someone who is half human and half Faunus." Ozpin says.

 **(AN: If theres an actual name for that i'll change it but otherwise i'm gonna keep calling them Faunan.)**

"Half human... Half faunus. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I made a promise not to tell you until either the time came when you'd ask questions about it or you were old enough."

"Promised who?"

"Your mother. And your father."

Daegan is shocked by what he hears. He couldn't even remember what his parents looked like let alone who they were. So how did the professor know them.

"You knew my parents?"

"We both did. They were my good friends." Ironwood says.

"Can you tell me who they were? Please?"

"We will. At a later date." Ozpin says.

"Fine. Anything else you want to know? Or can we go?"

"No but there is something I have that can cheer you up."

"What professor?" Jaune asked.

Ozpin pulled out an envelope from his droor and gave it to Jaune. He opened it and read it and his face brightend up imencly.

"Really professor?! Is this for real?!" Jaune yelled with excitement.

"What?" Daegan asked as he grabbed the nothe.

It was a note giving them and everyone who attended the misson a weeks absence from studies and from school. Needless to say it was pritty cool.

"You and your team performed acceptionally. You deserve a little break." Ironwood said.

"Thanks professor." they both said.

"That will be all. You may leave." Ozpin said.

The two of them got up and then bowed and then left the room.

"Should we have told him Oz?"

"No. He'll find out eventually anyway. It's his destiny." Ozpin says as he takes another sip of his coffee.

 **-to Jaune and Daegan walking away from the main building-**

"So where we gonna go?" Jaune asked.

"Your family still own that beach house near Vale?"

"Oh hell yeah! It's been years since i've been out there!"

"We can go surfin again."

"Provided theres any waves out there."

"Trust me. There will be. Big ones."

"What ar..?" Jaune gets cut off by Daegan.

"Just trust me Jaune."

"Ookkaayy." Jaune said with a little worry in his voice.

"Come on lets go tell the others." Daegan says.

They then head to the dorm room where they can hear yelling from outside the building. They can only imagine whats going on. Either way they head up and knock on the door that they could hear they yelling behind.

"Yes?" the voice of Ailie asked.

"Ailie its us open up." Daegan said.

"Okay." Ailie said as she opened the door.

She opens the door and they both see the other girls yelling at Blake and arguing amoungst themselves. Jaune was about to say something but Daegan stops him.

"Hey! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Daegan yells.

The girls look at him with eyes wide and a little scared.

"Now that thats done. We're going on a vacation. All of us. So get your stuff and lets go." Daegan says. He then turns around and walks out the door.

"You might want to bring a bathing suit. And some extra clothes. Were headin to my families beach house so get ready." Jaune says before he follows after Daegan.

The girls were a litttle confused but they all found that this sounded like fun. And this just might be the chance they've been waiting for to get Jaune alone with Jaune. Yang then began to form a plan in her twisted mind as she began to rub her hands together in anticapation.

 **~2 hours later~**

They all arrive at the airport in Vale after the flight from Beacon. They got there bags and headed for a car that Ozpin had procurred for them. Daegan the noticed that next to the car was a pair of motorcycles next to the car. One was the same Daegan took from the White Fang base. It was repaired and was re-painted pitch black to Daegans liking and had new tires on it. Next to it was a bike of the same make and model only it was white and had the Arc family cret on the side of it. The two of them ran up to the bikes with smiles on their faces and they placed the helmets that came with them on and revved up the bikes.

"Now this I like!" Daegan said.

"Couldn't agree more!" Jaune said in response.

"Hey what do you guys say to a little race?" Yang asked.

Daegan shrugged and said, "Hell i'm game. Jaune?"

"Eh, why the hell not. Lets do it." Jaune said.

"Alright but if I win I want something." Yang said.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"You. I want you lover-boy." Yang said as she got closer to Jaune.

You couldn't see it since his face was covered by his helmet but his face was a bright shade of red.

"Alright. And what if one of us wins?" Daegan asked to break the tension.

"Well Jaune can do whatever he wants. But if you win you get Ailie." Yang said.

"WWHHAATT!?" Ailie yelled.

Daegan and Ailies faces were red and they tried not to make eye contact with one another.

"What? You both like one another so why not get you two alone again. I'll never forget how you two looked when we walked in on you two back on the plane." Yang said as she then started laughing afteer she said that.

"Fine. Lets get this over with." Daegan said in a serious voice as he closed the front of his helmet and looked forward and he revved up his bike.

Yang smirked and went over to her bike that she had parked at the airport and got on it and drove up next to the others. They waited for the light to turn green and when it does Jaune and Yang speed off while Daegan waits.

"Daegan, you okay?" Pyrrah asked from the drivers seat of the car the others were in.

Daegan looked back and lifted his visor and looked at Ailie. She blushed a little bit but it quickly subsided.

"Never better." Daegan says as he hits the throttle and speeds off after them.

The others follow after them to make sure none of them get hurt. And to know where the house is because they have absolutely no idea where it is.

 **~30 minutes later~**

Daegan and Jaune are neck and neck on who's going to make it to the house first. They near the house and they speed into the drive way and stop. It was close but in the end the winner was Daegan.

"Damnit! I was so close!" Yang yelled as she rode up with the other following close behind.

"Huh! I left you in the dust the minute I caught up to you! Besides how were you gonna find the house? We never told you where it was." Daegan says.

Yang then realized that they were telling the truth. She was both embarresed and angry at herself for being so stupid. Then she purks up when she realizes whats happened. She then immediantly goes over to the car and pulls Ailie out of it.

"Alright Daegan you won! So heres your prize!" Yang says as she pushes Ailie towards Daegan.

"I never agreed to this!" Ailie yelled at Yang.

She then looked at Daegan who was taking his helmet off. His hair had become hessed up from it and so it fell down as it normally did before he fixed it. He brushes it out of his face and then looks back over at Ailie. He smiles at her then proceeds to head towards the house.

"Hey Jaune wheres the key?" Daegan asks.

"Under the mat." Jaune says.

Daegan picks it up and finds a small golden key and uses it to unlock the door. He then proceeded to head inside and the others followed him.

When they get inside they see a whole bunch of pictures of Jaune and his family. In one there was his parents, his seven sisters, and him and Daegan in the middle of them all.

"Hey Daegan how come your in so many of these pictures?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah I guess we forgot to mention that little detail didn't we." Daegan says.

"Seems like it." Jaune says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Mention what?" Velvet asked.

"Jaunes family kind of... adopted me when I was a kid. So me and him are techniclly brothers. And i've been a part of their family ever since." Daegan says.

The girls look on dumb founded by this. They knew the two of them were good friends and that Daegan had stayed with Jaunes family before. But they didn't know the two were actual brothers.

"Why didn't you say anyhing before?" Pyrrah asked.

"Well it's never really mattered to us. Were brothers by fate." Daegan said.

"And friends by choice." Jaune said they then pulled one another into a bro hug.

"AAAWWWWWW!" all the girls said.

"But if you were adopted by his family why is your last name Aedus and not Arc?" Wiess asked.

"Oh Jaunes or rather our father didn't want me to feel like I was ridding myself of my real parents. So he let me keep my fathers last name and not have it changed to his." Daegan said.

"Thats cool!" Ruby says.

"So what do we do now?" Blake asked.

"..."

"..."

"We could go swimming at the beach." Jaune said.

Everyone agreed and went off to go get changed into their swim suits.

 **~10 minutes later~**

The girls are all waiting on the beach for the guys to come out and join them. Yang is wearing a two piece yellow swim suit that has her emblem on it. Ruby is wearing a red one piece swim suit **(mainly cause Yang made her)** that has her emblem on the back of it. Blake is wearing a black two piece bathing suit that has the white fang emblem on it. Pyrrah is wearing a red two piece that she once modeled in. Wiess is wearing a two piece that has a skirt with the bottom of her suit and the Schnee family crest on it. Velvet is wearing a brown two piece, Nora wearing a pink one, and Ailie is wearing a black two piece with red trim on it but for right now she has a shirt on over her top.

"Where's the guys? They should be done getting ready by now." Pyrrah says.

"I don't know but they need to hurry up. The wind is chilly today." Wiess says.

"As if the cold has ever bothered you." Blake says.

The two of them then start to agrue with one another. Then Velvet, Ruby, Ailie, and Pyrrahs jaws all hit the sand with a little blood coming out of there noses. The others look over to see what they see and they understand what happened to them.

"Oh..." Yang says as she rubs her hands together while dark thoughts run through her mind.

"My..." Blake says as the same happens to her.

"God..." Wiess says as her heart begins to beat uncontrolably.

They see Jaune Daegan and Ren walking towards them without their shirts on and in some swimming shorts each carrying a surf board. Deagans were black. Jaunes was white and yellow. And Rens were green and pink.

"Man there aren't any waves! How are we suppose to surf if there's no waves!" Jaune says.

"Don't worry i'll take care of it." Daegan said with a sinister smile.

"Well don't you three look... good." Yang said with a blush.

"Thanks. So do you all." Jaune said with a smile.

The girls all giigled and blushed at his words and thanked him. Daegan then decided to break the tension by walking past them and riding out on his surfboard.

"He does realize there are no waves right?" Wiess asks.

"He has something up his sleeve. I can feel it." Jaune says as he goes after him.

"Eh what the hell." Ren says as he soon follows them.

They go out fa enough where what Daegan plans to do won't affect anything on land.

"Okay so now what?" Ren asks.

"Just sit back and watch. And you two might want to hod onto something." Daegan says as he raises his hands with the water following his hands.

"Daegan your not...?" Jaune said.

Daegan simply smiled at his friend and Jaune knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Ren... Swim." Jaune said before racing off back to shore.

"What are you..?" Ren started to say before he noticed a giant wave was forming behind him. "Oh shit!" Ren yelled as he swam after Jaune.

Daegan stood up on his board and got ready the monstrous wave he had ceated.

The wave rose to be atleast be 15 feet tall and covered a vast area. It quickly caught up to Jaune and Ren who had no other choice then to join Daegan at the top of it. They rode it until the wave started to fall down and the tube was formed. They then followed Daegans lead in riding in it and narally escaping it closing in on them.

The girls stayed on the beach and watched as they bairly escape the giant wave crashing down ontop of them. They cheer as they ride out of the wave and swim back to shore. As they did Yang ran up to Jaune and hugged him.

"That was awsome Jaune! I didn't know you could surf like that!" Yang said.

"Well to be truthful you never asked. And Yang?"

"Yesssss?~"

"Could you umm... scoot back a little bit." Jaune said.

Yang looked down and noticed that she had pressed her chest up to his and she hadn't moved back a bit. This amused her and she decided to mess with him even more.

"Oh. You don't like what you see?" Yang said in a seductive voice.

"I...I... I never... I never said that." Jaune stuttered out as his face turned bright red.

The other girls got a litttle jealous and Daegan could almost feel it in the air. Ren and Nora decided to go for a walk by themselves as Jaune dealt with Yang and his... situation.

"Then just shut-up and stand there for me will you." Yang said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to slowly bring his head down to meet hers.

The other girls decided to intervene and devised a quick plan. Pyrrah used her polarity to pull Yangs gauntlets closer to her dragging Yang with them. Ruby then ran up and got Jaune away from where he was and placed him next to Daegan then went back to her siter. Blake tied Yang up with her ribbon and then Velvet Wiess and Pyrrah picked her up and carried her back to the house. They all needed to have a long chat.

Jaunes face was still as red as a cherry as he stood next to Daegan. His mind like always when he was in these kinds of situations went into meltdown. He just couldn't understand why everyone of the girls had feelings for him like that. He was a master strategist but was still a fucking idiot when it came to girls. Atleast for the ones he wasn't related to. Actually you know what no. Not even them. But then Daegan decided to wake him from his daze again. By throwing him into ocean.

"That outta wake him up." Daegan says.

"You sure he'll be okay?" Ailie asks.

"He's survived worse then that. Besides I actually wanted to talk to you for a little bit."

"O-Okay." Ailie says.

They lay down on the beach and bask in the sun for a while just talking about what they like and what they have in common.

"Oh yeah Daegan! Did you ever ask the headmaster what a faunan is?" Ailie asked.

"I did and he told what it is." Daegan says after taking a deep breathe.

"So what is it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah. I've never heard that word used before or what it means."

Daegan closes his eyes, breathes in, and then deeply exhales.

"A faunan is someone who niether human or faunus. But something more. Someone who has a parent who's a human... and a faunus." Daegan says while looking up at the sky.

"So that means your...?"

"Yep. I'm half human...and half Faunus."

Ailies eyes grew wide with surprise and she looked at him with a shocked look on her face. Daegan notices this and decides to say something.

"I can understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. Afterall... I am a monster." Daegan says with sadness in his eyes as he gets up and begins to walk away.

So many things rush through her mind in this one instant but the one thing that outshined everything else that ran through her mind was one single thing. She didn't care. She didn't care if he was human, or something else. He had defended her from harm so many times in the short time since they met and she finally realized how much she cares for Daegan. She then decides to run after him.

Daegan turns around to see who or what is running up behind him and is enveloped in a hug. He then returns it and then is pulled into a kiss. It surprises Daegan but he dosen't resist and returns it. Ailie then moves back from him with her hands on his broad shoulders.

"I don't care if your a human, a faunus , or even a faunan. I like you for you. And what you are has nothing to do with that." Ailie says as she wraps her arms around his stomach.

"Thank you." Daegan whispers to her as he gently does the same.

Just then Jaune walks out of the ocean with his hair in his eyes and him soaking wet. He was pritty pissed to say the least.

 **~to the girls~**

They get back to the house and throw Yang onto one of the beds they have in their room. They then proceed to untie her and lock the door and cover every exit in the room.

"What? What I do?" Yang asks.

"Really?" Ruby asks.

"You were about to kiss Jaune! Again!" Wiess yells.

"And? Whats your point?" Yang asks.

"Your not the only one who likes him Yang. And it's not fair that you have kissed him three times when some of us haven't even once." Velvet says.

"Yeah!" Wiess says.

"So what do you propose? We can't all have him?" Pyrrah asks the group.

"Or could we?" Yang says with a smile.

"What?" Ruby asks.

"Who says we can't all have some fun with Jaune hmm?" Yang asks.

"That sounds like something out of a unrealistic romance story." Blake says.

"You mean like the kind in that book your always reading when noones looking." Yang says.

Blakes face turns a bright red and she looks away from the group.

"Okay moving past that. What are you proposing and how do you plan on accomplishing this crazy idea of yours?" Wiess asks.

"It's simple. We just need to egt him somewhere where we won't be disturbed and we can take turns spending some alone time with him. But theres only one thing we need to get rid of to make it work." Yang says.

"What?" Pyrrah asks.

"Daegan." Yang says.

"And how do you plan on getting rid of him?" Blake asks.

"We don't need to get rid of him. We just need to distract him with something he wants." Yang says.

"Like what?" Ruby asks

"Ailie." Yang says with an evil smile.

 **~to Jaune and Daegan~**

"Enjoy your swim Jaune?" Daegan asks.

"Ha-ha-ha. Your so funny." Jaune says.

"Hey it was the only way you would respond to what I was saying." Daegan says.

"Whatever man. Wheres the others?" Jaune says.

"The girls went inside and Ren and Nora went on a walk." Daegan says.

"They won't back for a while I can tell you that much." Jaune says.

"Whatever you say man. So you wanna go play some games?"

"Sure. Why the fuck not?"

The three of them then head back to the house. They arrive and Daegan goes to find a game for them to play. He finds the new mortal kmobat game and places it in the xbox one in the living room.

Jaune goes to the fridge and grabs two sodas and grabs a bag of chips and heads to the coach and sits down.

Daegan throws him a controller and the two of them start playing the game.

Ailie gets pulled into the girls room as they begin to play and they tell her there plan.

 **~a couple hours later~**

Everyone is in the living room and the kitchen and there having themselves a little party. Daegan has a movie playing in the living room and Jaunes in the kitchen cooking up something for them to eat. Nora and Ren were on the coach watching the movie and having themselves a good time. Yang decides to do a little snooping and goes through one of the closets and finds something interesting. Its an karaoke machine. She immediantly takes it out and then takes it into the living room.

"Look what I found!" Yang says in an enthusiatsic voice.

"Ah shit." Daegan says under his breathe.

"I wondered where that thing went." Jaune says.

"What are we waiting for? Lets play it! Me first!" Yang yelled as she plugged it into the tv.

She scrolls through the songs and finds one she likes and decides to play it. The song made a few people **(mainly Jaune)** a bit uncomfortable. The songs name: Talking Body by Tove Lo.

 **(AN:Since i'm a little lazy i'm just gonna skip the lyrics cause you can just listen to the actual version on youtube or something.)**

She finishes the song and everyone is impressed that she could sing that well. Jaunes face was a little red but Yang decided to ignore it.

"Alright fuck it. Give me the damn mic." Daegan says.

Yang hands it to him and he looks for a song that he'd like to play. Eventually he finds one and puts it on. The songs name was: Wrong Side of Heaven, by Five Finger Death Punch.

 **(AN: skippin it again.)**

After the song was over Daegan drops the mic. and walks back to the coach and put his arm around Ailie. She snuggles up next to him and eentually falls asleep there. Daegan then later carried her bridal style to her bed and then went and slept on his hammoch outside.

For the next couple of days this cycle would continue. But on the last and final day they were there they invited Sun and his team, and the rest of Velvets team to come spend the day with them. They had an amazing time while they were there but like most things it dosen;t last forever.

They had to return to Beacon and had to return to the same old same old. The girls stopped being so clingy to Jaune and Daegan and Ailie started hanging out more. And for a time everything was peaceful.

But like all things nothing lasts forever.


	12. 6 Months Later

**(AN: I got the idea for Jaunes family from oobidoobi on deviantart. He's got some really good stuff on his ceviantart page so go check it out. Anyway back to the stroy. Hope you enjoy.)**

 **~6 Months Later in an undisclosed location~**

Cinder Fall, Torchwick, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam were all surrounded a table. The table had plans and blueprints of both the city of Vale and of Beacon. It had detailed plans for what they planned to do.

"Is everything ready?" Cinder asked the group.

"Yes mam. We have everything set for the attack." Emerald said.

"And the white fang? Are they with us?" Cinder asked Adam.

"They will follow us in this attack. We've been waiting for this for a very long time." Adam said as he leaned on the table looking at the plans.

"And what about you? Are you with us?" Cinder asked someone who was sitting in a darkened corner.

"As long as Daegan Aedus is mine to kill then I will fight with you misses Fall." the mysterious figure said as he got up and joined the rest of them.

His face was partly covered by a smashed mask. It revealed the right side of his face showing one crimson red eye and hair that was pitch black.

"Really you should go get yourself a new mask. If your going to wear one you might aswell wear one thats not broken." Roman said.

"He has a point." Mercury says.

"When I kill Daegan I want to look him in his eyes and watch as his soul leaves his body." the silver devil says.

"Thats... dark. But to each there own I guess." Emerald said.

"Moving part that, when do we attack them miss Fall?" Adam asks.

"There is to be a tournament in a few weeks. We will attack during the final round while the top huntsman and huntresses are exhausted. Then well deliver the finishing blow." Cinder says.

The others agreed with her and left her to contemplate her plans. The silver devil however was thinking about other things.

"Soon." he says.

 **~At Beacon~**

Daegan and Jaune wake up to Daegans alarm clock and proceed to get dressed. It was there second year there since Daegan had come in at the middle of the last semester of there first year. Daegan and Jaune had gone through some changes over that time though.

Daegans hair no longer stood up as it used too. He instead allowed it to grow out a little. It now reached down to the bottom of his neck and and covered his forhead up. He also grew his sideburns out. He also now wore a dragon necklace around his neck that he wears at all times. He also decided to upgrade his outfit a little bit. He added some hidden armor in his jacket and some a place on the back of it where he straps his katana to his jacket. He also now wears a pair of fingerless black gloves that help him keep a firm hold of his weapon.

Jaunes hair grew a little longer but not much. He decided to grow out his chin hair a little bit though. It made him look more mature. He also was sent a ring from his parents that has the Arc family crest on it. He was also sent a new set of armor. It has more plate on it then the last version and Jaune can move more easily in it.

After they get dressed in their uniforms they head to professor Ports lecture. Today they were learning new strategies on what to do if you were overwhelmed in a fight. Daegan and Jaune sat with the others who took notes as often as they could. Daegan jsut decided not to though since he's had experience in situations like this.

 **~one boring lecture later~**

Daegan and the gang are at there lunch table and then Jaune gets a message from his father.

"Huh? Oh its a message from Dad." Jaune says lokking at his scroll.

"Really what'd he say?" Daegan asked before taking a drink of his soda.

"It says that him and mom are gonna be in Vale for the next few weeks and that they are wanting to see us. He also say they're going to be sticking around to see us fight in the tournament in a few weeks." Jaune says.

"Wow thats cool!" Ruby says.

"He also says my sisters are gonna come too but they probably won't arrive til the day of the tournament." Jaune says.

"Hmm cool." Daegan says.

"Oh wait theres more. He also says that if we both don't have a girlfriend he's going to find us one... Lovely." Jaune says in a sarcastic voice.

"That shit again. I thought he learned the last time he tried that. It did not end well." Daegan says.

All the girls Ailie included were looking at them with eyes wide.

"Your father did what?" Pyrrah asked.

"He's always tried to set me up with girls who he says, "Are waiting for an Arc hero to swoop them off their feet." His words not mine."

"He tried to do the same thing for me. But our mom brought that to a sudden hault a few months before we left. Dosne't mean he ain't gonna stop though." Daegan says.

"Your mom dosen't do anything wierd does she?" Blake asks.

"No. She tries to help us by making us more appealing. She taught us how to sing, dance, and cook so that it would help us." Jaune says.

"Your mom taught you to sing? And dance?" Wiess asks.

"Well it was mainly her but we also learned from our seven sisters. They taught us alot." Daegan says.

"Like what?" Ailie asks.

"Well Jan m oldest sister helped teach us how to fight. My sister Sofie taught us alot of stuff like math, reading, science, and all the other kinds of stuff like that."

"Gabby taught me how to kick back and reelax." Daegan says.

"Yeah she's kinda lazy. My sister Mimi taught us about dust and how to use it correctly. Kitten taught us the art of stealth and how to hide in plain site."

"Letta and Via helped us train but they ccouldn't really teach us anything since were the same age." Daegan said.

"Wait. Same age? So that means your a..." Yang started to say but was interupted.

"A triplet. Yes I am." Jaune said with a smile.

The others are a little surprised by that but even more surprised by what they know what to do.

"It sounds like you two had an exciting childhood." Ruby said.

"You can say that again." Daegan said with a chuckle.

Jaunes scroll then went off again as another message was sent to him.

"Oh another message. Lovely. Oh! This ones from mom!" Jaune said as he begins reading the message.

"Whats it say this time?" Daegan asked inquisitively.

"It says that they're also comig to the school for a parent teacher meeting with the headmaster. I think she's still mad about what happened." Jaune says.

"Thats my first guess." Daegan says.

"Oh can I meet her! Your mom seems like a really cool person!" Ruby asks inoccently.

The others thought that this was the perfect opportunity to get in good with Jaunes parents and make sure that they would be the ones to end up with Jaune.

"Did she say when she'll be here?" Daegan asked.

"No. She wants it to be a surprise. So I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Jaune said.

They then finish there lunch and head off to there next lesson.

 **~preisely one week later~**

Two people are outside the gates of Beacon and get ready to head inside. The two of them head for the lunch room to see if they can find the people there looking for.

Jaune suddenly feels as if theres something he's missed and then it hits him. But its already too late. He then looks to the door of the mess hall just as two people enter the lunch room. His eyes grow wide and his voice vanishes as he realizes his worst fears have come to light. The woman came to the mans stomach as he stood over 6 feet tall.

It was his parents.

"Hey Jauney!" his mother said as she waved at him.

Yang nudged Jaune in the shoulder and says, "Damn lady killer! Even I have to admit you sister is pritty hot. No homo though."

"Yeah." Jaune said in a shaky voice. He then turned to his parents and said, "Hey Mom! Hey Dad!"

Yang seemed like she was just hit in the gut by what Jaune said. Jaunes mother looked to be in her mid twenties. She looked like she could be his sister but the fact she was his mom shocked her.

His mom walked up to him as he got out of his seat and gave him a hug.

"Missed you!" she said.

She then gives the girls at the table her patitent death stare and it made all of them feel a little scared. Jaunes father chuckled at this and then gave his son a hug once his wife was done.

"Your sisters send there love! They wanted to come sooner but they're tied up with other stuff right now so they'll be here for the tournament." Jaunes mom says.

"Alright. Tell them I send mine aswell." Jaune said with a smile.

"Hey where's Daegan? I thought you said he was here with you?" Jaunes mom asked.

"He's probably out somewhere with Ailie." Yang said.

"Ailie? Who's that?" Jaunes dad asked.

"Ailies his... friend." Jaune said hesitantly.

"A very goood friend you mean." Yang said.

Jaune then turned to Yang with a worried look. As if she had just said somthing that was completely and utterly stupid.

"Oh really." Jaunes mom said.

Jaune then turned to his mom nervously and saw that she had her eyes closed and she was smiling.

"I'd very much like to meet this 'friend' of Daegans! Come on Jaune lets go find them!" she said as she grabbed her sons hand and they walked off.

"Hard to believe she's the older one out of the two of us isn't it?" Jaunes father said as he slowly followed his wife and son.

~To Daegan~

Daegan was sitting on a bench in the side courtyard near the dorm reading a book. Ailie then walked over to him and sat next to him.

"What cha readin?" Ailie asked.

"It's the first book in the Hunger Games books. It's actually pritty good." Daegan said.

"To be truthful you didn't strike as the kind of guy who would sit down and read."

"I may want to be a huntsman but it dosen't mean I can't enjoy the little things life has to offer. Like sitting on a bench in the summer sun feeling the wind blow through your hair." Daegan said as he tilted his head upward and the wind blew his hair back.

"Or resting your head on the shoulders of your boyfriend as he wraps his arm around you and pulls you close." Ailie says as she scoots closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

He then chuckled a little bit and put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He then rested his head on top of hers and they sat there like that for a few minutes. Daegan then turns to her and lifts her head up to meet his. They stare into one anothers eyes and then Ailie pulls Daegan into a kiss. Daegan then feels something malicous and ominous coming quickly toward them. He didn't stop kissing Ailie to see what it was though. Big mistake.

 **~To Jaune and his Mom~**

Jaunes mom was walking with her son to find her adopted son who'm she hadn't seen in two years. She was eager to see him after so long and looked everywhere for him.

"Jaune where does he usually go during the day?" msr. Arc asked.

"If he's not with me and the others he's probably in the courtyard near the dorm." Jaune said.

"Good lets go!" Mrs. Arc said before running as fast as she could towards the dorms.

She and Jaune arrive in a matter of minutes and find Daegan and Ailie sitting on a bench. He had his arm around her and she had her head on her shoulder. Mrs. Arc let go of Jaunes arm and held her hands together and had sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh this is just like a scene in one of my books!" she says in a low voice.

'Yeah right. I highly doubt "Ninjas of Love" has anything similar to that.' Jaune thought.

They then see Daegan and Ailie kiss one another. And after that she can't help but squeal.

"Oh my baby boys first kiss!" she screams.

Daegans eyes open wide and he quickly turns to see his adoptive mother standing only a few feet away from where he and Ailie sat. Ailies face turns a bright red and Daegan is just shocked. Both that she's here and that he can see her once more.

After he came to his senses he hopped over the bench and ran toward her. When he got too her wrapped her his arms around her and hugged her like never before. She had a small tear in her eye and Daegan could do nothing but laugh.

Daegan then finally broke the hug and Mrs. Arc placed her hands at her side and said, "Hold still let me get a good look at you."

She noticed that he began growing his hair out and that he had gotten much taller then before he left. He had also begun to look more and more like a man and less like the little boy she took in and adopted all those years ago. She places her hands on his face and she smiles at him.

"My little boys are growing up on me!" she said in a voice that sounded like she was about to cry.

Daegan places his hands ontop of hers and smiles at her.

"The man I am today. I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you." Daegan says as she lets go of his face.

"Look at you! You've gotten so tall and strong! Just wait til your sisters see you!" Mrs. Arc said.

"Yeah. I've wanted to see them for a long time too." Daegan said.

"And who might this lovely young woman be hmm?" Mrs. Arc asked as she pointed to Ailie.

"Oh! Ailie please come meet my mom! Mom this is my girlfriend Ailie Heolstor." Daegan said.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Arc." Ailie says as she bows to her.

"And you aswell! She's a beautiful girl Daegan! She's perfect for you!" Mrs. Arc said.

"Agreed." Daegan said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Ailie again.

"Well you've certainly been doing well for yourself haven't you Daegan!" a mans voice said.

Daegan turned around and saw that it was his adopted father.

"Dad!" Daegan said as he walked up to him and hugged him aswell.

"You've grown up my son. In more ways then one." Mr. Arc said.

"Thanks Dad. I've been improving my fighting skills and i've even been able to discover my semblence." Daegan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Really what is it?" "It'd be better if I just showed you."

Daegan went over to an open space and he slowly began to rise up off the ground. He then turned around and smiled at his adoptive parents.

"Elemental control." Mr' Arc.

"You better believe it." Jaune said.

Daegan then shot up into the air as fast as he could and then began flying all over the place as fast as possible.

"Dang he's fast." Mrs. Arc said.

"He's not gotten much faster." Jaune said.

"Hmm? You mean he's not even going at top speed?" Mr. Arc said.

Daegan then came back to the ground and began walking up to them.

"I can go as fast as a fully powered dust jet if I wanted too. But i've never been able to stop myself once i've gone past that limit. " Daegan said.

"Atleast you know your limits." Mrs. Arc asked.

"Yeah. I've improved it over time but theres no way I can go that fast and expext to stop myself afterwards." Daegan said.

"Well we need to go see Oz and discuss a few things but we'll make sure to catch up at a later date. You three be good now!" Mr. Arc said as he and his wife walked off.

The three of them watched as they walked off and turned to the main building and disapeared.

"So what now?" Jaune asked.

"..."

"..."

"You guys wonna go play some games?"Daegan asked.

"Yeah." Jaune said.

"Sure." Ailie said.

"Alright lets go to my room. And tell the others where we are so they don't send out a search party for us." Daegan said.

"Alright i'll text Yang." Ailie said.

 **~to the others~**

"Huh? Oh a message from Ailie... Okay." Yang said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Daegan, Jaune and Ailie are headed back to Daegans room to hang out. Ailie text me so we would know and so we can go join them."

"Alright then lets go join them." Ren said.

"Yeah!" Nora said.

"I guess so." Wiess said.

"Sure. Seems like fun." Blake said.

"Well what the hell? Lets go." Pyrrah said.

"Well hat are we waiting for? Lets go!" Ruby said as she sped off.

"Ruby! Wait up!" Yang said as she raced after her little sister.

 _ **~to Ozpin~**_

Ozpin had gotten a message from the Arcs that they wanted to come and visit there sons and have a meeting with the professor. He felt happy that he could see his old friends but a little scared after he was threatened to be castrated by Mrs. Arc a couple of months ago. He shudders at the thought.

The elevator doors then opened to reveal that Mr and Mrs. Arc were riding in it to get to his office.

Hey Oz! How you been brother?!" Mr. Arc asked.

"Alexzander and Marietta Arc! It's good to see you two." Ozpin said as he got up from behind his desk and shook Alexzanders hand.

"It's good to see you again." Marietta said.

"You aswell Marietta. Now I guess your here about Jaune and Daegan."

"Yes. We wanted to make sure everything was alright and that they were okay." Alexander says.

"They've been fine ever since that misson last school year. Although I had to tell Daegan about what he really is." Ozpin says as he sits down in a chair.

"You mean he knows about Darian and Danilah?" Marietta asks.

"No. I didn't tell him that. But I did tell him that he's a faunan." Ozpin said.

"How'd he take it?" Alexzander asks.

"He seems to be coping with it well. He hasn't shown any signs that he dislikes the fact of him being one or that he likes it. But theres also something else." Ozpin says.

"What?" Marietta asks.

"I beleave Dagean and Jaune are the ones the ancient prophecy speaks of." Oz said while looking at the floor.

"Prophecy? You mean **the** prophecy?" Alexzander asks.

"Yes. I bealeave the two knights that were spoken of in it are Daegan and Jaune. Do you remember what the prophecy says Alex?" Ozpin asks.

"When the world is consumed by strife and death when the shining Beacons light goes out and the whole of Remnant is in shambles, the sins of both Humans and Faunus alike will awake the enemy of all who live and the world will once more be consumed by the shadows. And the duty to restore order and balance to the world will fall to two knights. One bathed in light, and the other consumed by darkness." Alexzander says.

"And you beleave my sons are the two knight that it speaks of?" Marietta asks.

"I would stake my life on it in fact." Ozpin says.

"If this is true, and I mean 'if' then what do you propose we do?" Alexzander asks.

"For now nothing. But when the time comes I want you two to tell Daegan and Jaune about this, and about how imprtant it is. And I also want you to tell Daegan about who his parents were and why they died. Okay?" Ozpin says.

"Alright." Alexzander says.

"I just wish Darian and Danila were here."

"So do I Marietta. So do I." Ozpin says.

 **~to the others~**

Daegan, Ren, and Jaune are currently fixing up something for the others to eat in Daegans kitchen while the other are all watching an X-ray and Vav marathon.

"Is it just me or is it extremely attractive when a man knows how to cook for you?" Yang asked.

"mmhmm." the gilrs said in unison.

Daegan and Jaune chuckle at what they say an Ren just keeps cooking. Jaune made a batch of choclate chipped cookies. Daegan made some spaggetti with the Arc families secret recipe. And Ren made some pancakes. Mainly for Nora.

"You gonna be fighting in the tournament Jaune?" Daegan asked.

"Hell yeah. Are you?" Jaune asked in response.

"I am now. Just make sure you stay in til the end. If anyone gonna beat you its gonna be me." Daegan says with a smile.

"Same goes for you." Jaune said.

The two of them then start laughing again while the others sit and watch them. A few months ago they would have thought they were crazy if they started talking about this but they now realize that the two of them are more then just friends. They're brothers. They bond is stronger then any metal and more powerful then any force in Remnant. And even if the entire world was against them they would always have one anothers back. And that is a fact.


	13. The Tournament Begins

**TIME SKIP...**

 **Its been a few weeks since Jaune and Daegans parents arrived and everythings been relatively peaceful. They've been able to talk and go out to a reastraunt in Vale and catch up on everything thats happened since Daegan last saw them. Mr. and Mrs. Arc heaven't told him who his parents are yet though. They plan to do it before the tournament. But other then that everythings been relatively peaceful. It's also only a few days before the tournament so they plan to tell him soon. Jaunes seven sisters are on there way but haven't reached Vale yet. They will most likely get there before the finals of the tournament though.**

 **And now that thats out of the way lets get back to the story!**

Daegan is currently training with Ailie and Jaune in one of the many training rooms in Beacon. He decided to show her a few tricks since she barely knows how to fight. Jaune is there to help Daegan with his training since he's the only one who can actually help him train. Also to help Ailie with strategy in combat.

Ailie has a new weapon now. Its a long staff thats similar to suns that turns into a spear that she can throw and bring it back with a special magnetic bracelet she wears. It also turns into two small short swords and a high powered sniper rifle like Rubys. She made herself with a little help from Daegan and her family.

"You need to work on your foot work when you strike, and how you position yourself when you throw your spear but other then that you've improved incredlbly." Daegan said.

"Agreed." Jaune said.

"I owe it all to the two of you." Ailie said.

"You owe it to yourself. Your own determination is what has brought you this far not us." Daegan says as he sheates his sword on his back.

"Your new found strength is due to what you alone have accomplished. Not anything we could have tought you." Jaune said.

During there training Ailie was finally able to fully unlock her aura. She was only able to use it in the past to heal others. But now she has the ability to heal multiple leople at once and create a barrier that can deflect most projectiles and it also absorbs any form of attack that is based on the use of or is amplified by another persons aura. So far Daegan and Jaune haven't found anything in their arsenal that can break through her barrier. Not even Daegans dragon aura gauntlet can break through it.

"Thank you. Both of you. Really I couldn't hope for any better mentors." Ailie said as she took a small bow to them both.

They bowed back and then afterwards Ailie leaves the room. Jaune and Daegan then rest for a little bit and ponder what is to come.

"So you excited about the tournament?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. But the only thing i'm looking forward to is fighting you again." Daegan said.

"It's been to long since our last serious fight." Jaune says.

"Just make sure you stay in til the finals. Lets make sure we give the people of Vale a show." Daegan says.

"Yeah." Jaune says.

The two of them then head out of the training room and head back to the dorm.

 **~to when they get to the dorm~**

Daegan ans June decide to head to Daegans room since thats where everyone else decides to go hang out. Even when he's not there.

"Seriously how do they keep getting in? I've changed the lock and hidden the key five times!" Daegan says.

"Yell they have Blake with them wwho's a master ninja who probably knows how to pick a lock. And then theres Yang who could probably just break it and get inside." Jaune says.

"You have a point." Daegan says.

The two of them enter Daegans room to find not the chaos he usually expects but everyone from teams RWBY and JNPR sitting around on chairs with Daegan and Jaunes adoptive parents sitting on the coach waiting for them.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. I thought you were staying in Vale til the tournament?" Daegan asked.

"Ozpin thought it would be a good time for us to tell you something." Alexzander says.

"Tell me what?" Daegan asks.

"Who your real parents were." Marietta says while she holds up an old book.

Everyone including Daegans eyes grow wide and they eagerly wait to hear what Mrs. Arc has to say. Daegan and Jaune sit down and wait for her to tell them. She opens the book and shows them all a picture of a young man with black hair and crimson red eyes who's wearing a black cloak with a large dragon emblem on the back of it and a smaller version on the front left side.

"Your fathers name... was Darian Aedus." Marietta says with a little hesitation.

Everyone in the room is stunned. They knew that name well.

"He was one of the most powerful huntsman that ever graduated Beacon. We attended Beacon with him and I saw him grow into the man that would be named "The Black Dragon." He was a kind man who cherished his friends more then anything." Alexzander says.

"My father... was **the** Black Dragon?" Daegan asked.

"Yes. Yes he was. And he cherished every moment he ever spent with you." Marietta said.

Daegan stares at the picture of him and his father Marietta had in the book and he feels like he's about to cry.

"Now your mother! She was someone who only comes around once every few generations. She was a true friend. And an even better leader." Alexzander says as he turns the page to show an infint Daegan in the arms of a white haired woman with wolf ears.

"Thats... Thats... The White Wolf!" Blake yelled.

"Thats what they called her. She was one of the leaders of the White Fang long ago. It was back when the organization was dedicated to peace and not to violence as it is now. I somtimes wonder how she would react if she saw it today." Marietta said.

"What they did was frowned upon by many. Both human and faunus alike. But what came out from their union was something amazing. You Daegan." Alexzander said.

Daegan chuckles at this and looks at a picture of him being held by his mother with his father wrappong his arms around her.

"A faunan." Daegan said.

"Yes. But even amoung them you are special." Marietta said.

"How?" Daegan asked.

"Most have some form of animalistic feature like one of there parents. You don't have that but you still retain all of their combined strength. And on top of that you can enter a form that boosts your powers exponentially." Alexzander says.

"You mean when his hair turns white?" Yang asks.

"Yes thats it. You can basically call it a hyper mode. Or something like that." Marietta said.

"Son of the Black Dragon and the White Wolf. Dosen't sound half bad." Daegan said with a smile.

"I know we couldn't replace them but... I just hope you understand that we tried our best to raise you the way they would have wanted." Marietta said.

Daegan looked at his adoptive mother in her sad eyes which seemed to be on the brink of tears. He then got up and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"No matter what blood may run through my viens. No matter what the facts may be there will never be a moment that I stop considering you my mother." Daegan says to her.

Tears begin to roll out of her eyes and the eyes of all the girls in the room. She wraps one of her arms around him and the other pulls Jaune into a group hug.

"My little boys are all grown up. And I couldn't be prouder." Marietta says as she wipes a tear from her eye.

Alexzander came up from behind them and picked them all up and hugged them aswell almost breaking them as he squeazed them tight.

The others simply watched and laughed at this. They then start talking about who his parents were and how they met and how they eventually fell in love. Eventually Alex and Marietta leave to go back to Vale and the other go back to there seperate rooms. All accept Ailie who decides to stay with Daegan for the night. And if any of you are wondering No! Nothing happened! Pervs.

 **~a couple days later the day of the tournament~**

Daegan is in the locker room getting ready for the preliminaries. To get into the actual tournament he must first enter with a group of people and see who can last the longest against a horde of combat drones. They are allowed to fight amoungst themselves but its not reccomended. Essentially its a free for all with a twist. Daegan is in the final round of the preliminaries to see who enters the tournament. Jaune, Ailie and everyone else have already passed there preliminaries. Daegan is the last one out of the group to enter the arena before the actual tournament.

He enters the arena with four other people. Fox from team CFVY. And the other three members of team CRDL. They entered the arena to the roar of the crowd and to the blazing sun shining in their faces. Daegan and Fox didn't seem to be affected by it in the slightest but the others had to cover there eyes.

"Pussies." Fox said as he looked back at them.

Daegan chuckled a little bit but then stopped as the announcer came on the speakers.

"Welcome all to the great Remnant Hunter Tournament! This will be the last preliminairy rround for the tournament so lets get to it!" the announcer yells as a hoarde of combat drones come out of the other gates and charge them.

Russel, Dove and Sky charged aswell. Daegan and Fox just stood there with their arms crossed across there chest and watched as the members of team CRDL get destroyed.

"You think we should help them?" Daegan asks.

"No. They made fun of, and bullied my team mate. They've had this coming for a while." Fox said.

"Can't argue with that logic." Daegan said.

"What do you say we call a truce? Atleast until all the drones are dead." Fox said as he put his hand out for Daegan to shake.

"Sure. Why not." Daegan said as he shook Foxes hand.

The members of team CRDL have been offically disqualified by this point in time and the drones begin to charge Fox and two of them charge the drones with weapons drawn and begin to hack and slash their way through them.

Daegan kicks one in the face and then uses it like a skateboard and surfs through the oarde of drones while he spins around with it shooting a barrage of bullets while doing so.

Fox flipped his wrist blades so they were pointing forward and he ran through the drones slicing them all in half and smashing them to pieces.

Daegan then slams his fist ino the ground and sends spikes of earth crashing into the chests of the drones around him and then forming some wind blades and uses them to slice them bits.

Fox then runs at one of the big drones and slices at it the kicks it up into the air. He then goes into a stance and when the drone comes back down he delivers a powerful strike with both of his hands to its chest and sends it flying back into the others.

Daegan and Fox then look around and see all the shredded remains of the drones that they have left in their wake. They then turn to one another and lock eyes.

"You ready?" Daegan asks.

"Bring it on." Fox says as he begins to charge Daegan.

The two of hem clash in the middle of the arena and begin so cross blades at super speed.

In the middle of them fighting Daegan drops his sword and throws a punch at Foxes face but stops before he makes contact and instead knees him in the gut.

Fox grabs Daegans knee and slams into the ground and then stomps on his chest.

Daegan grunts in pain but kicks Fox off of him and then runs and slams him into the arena wall.

Fox then quickly flips the blade on his wrist and slashes Daegans shoulder open.

Daegan grabs his shoulder as blood begins to flow out of his wound and quickly heals it with his aura. He then lifts his hand up and using his semblence brings his sword to him and places it in his hand.

"Your tougher then I thought. But i'm gonna have to end this now." Daegan says.

"Alright then. Lets do this." Fox says as he channels his aura into his wrist blades.

Daegan sheathes his sword and forms his aura gauntlets and waits for Fox to move towards him. The two of them then charge towards one another and attack one another.

Fox stabs at Daegan and it seems he was going to stab Daegan in his chest but before the blades come into contact with his body Daegan grabs Foxes wrist blades and then knees Fox in his chin and knocks him onto his back.

"Damn I almost had you too." Fox chokes out with a small laugh.

"Yeah you came close." Daegan then leans down and grabs Fx by the collar of his shirt and says to him, "But not close enough." Daegan then delivers a hard blow to the side of Foxes head rendering him unconcious.

"Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce the final combatant in this years Remnant tournament. DAAAAAEEGGAAAAAANNN AAAAEEEDDDUUSSS!" the announcer roars over the speakers.

Daegan holds up one of his fists and the crowd goes wild. He then goes over to Fox and picks him up and carries him to the infirmary.

 **~to the Infrimary~**

Daegan is just now entering it and he places Fox on one of the beds. Just as he does that the rest of his team enter the room. Coco and Velvet go to his bed side and make sure he's okay while Yatsuhashi stayed by the door and croosed his arms.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Coco asked in a worried voice.

"He'll be okay. He's stronger then most." Daegan said.

"Thanks for bringing him here Daegan." Velvet said.

"Don't mention it Velvet. He's a great warrior and I know he'll be okay in a day or so." Daegan said.

Daegan then looked over at Coco and saw that she was more worried then the others and she was holding his hand. He could also faintly hear her whisper to him. Fox seemed to be in good hands.

"Well you three seem to have everything under control here. When he wakes tell me i'd like to talk to him. And tell him i'm sorry." Daegan said as he left the room.

Daegan then went to the where they were announcing the next matches for tomorrow and heard whos fighting who.

Tomorrows matches are as follow:

Daegan vs. Cardin

Sun vs. Ailie

Ruby vs. Blake

Pyrrah vs. Wiess

Yang vs. Nora

Jaune vs. Ren

Daegan laughs at who he's fighting and then hears someone walk up behind him. He turns to find none other then Cardin standing there.

"What're you laughing at you little punk?" Cardin said.

"The fact that i'm fighting someone who i've already mopped the floor with once is funny. And the fact that your only a tough guy when your little group of followers means that you ain't shit without them." Daegan said with a smile.

"I'll show you you little piece of shit! When you enter that arena you might aswell get your casket ready cause i'm gonna fuckin kill you!" Cardin yelled at Daegan.

"Same the same loud mouth little bitch I kicked the shit out of when I first got to Beacon. And thats all you'll ever be." Daegan said.

Cardin storms off in a rage without another word. Daegan watches with the biggest grin hes ever had as he watches this and can't wait for tomorrow. He decides to join his friends and they go to watch the battle footage and get something to eat.

 **~the next Day~**

Daegan enters the arena and see's Cardin enter from the opposite side carrying his mace on his shoulder. The two of them meet in the arenas center and get ready to fight.

"Any last words meat?"

"Yeah how bout you shut your mouth for once and actually prove your more then just talk!" Daegan yells as he gets into a fighting stance.

"Thats it! When i'm done with you i'm gonna go find your girl and show her what it's like to be with a real man!" Cardin yells.

At that moment something inside Daegan snaps. If there was one thing he hated it was when someone said something about someone he cared for. And even more when they said it about the woman he cared for more then any other.

"Ooooh your gonna regret sayin that. Especially infront of me." Daegan said in an almost demonic voice.

"First round of the Remnant world Tournament!

Daegan Aedus vs. Cardin Winchester!

Begin!"

Cardin charges at Daegan and swings his mace at the ground and causes a huge explosion that makes the dirt fly into the air concealing where he was.

Daegan draws his sword and scans the cloud of dust for any sign of movement. He then sees something out of thee corner of his eye and he swings his sword in that direction. Unfortunately all he manages to hit is air.

Cardin then leeps up off the ground and swings his mace at Daegan and aim for Daegans chest.

Daegan quickly bring turns his body and puts his sword up to block Cardins mace and manages to stop it. He then notices Cardins smile and then is blinded by the light of the explosion caused by Cardins mace.

The explosion can be seen from within the dust cloud and then the crowd sees Daegan slide out of it from one side of it and Cardin from the other. Daegans left arm however was dangling loosely as if it had been broken. The explosion forced Jaune to think on his feet and inadvertantly caused him to dislocate his shoulder when he redidrected the blast in another direction.

"You might aswell give up now. Without the use of both your arms you won't be able to fight on for much longer." Cardin said.

"You think so?" Daegan says as he stabs his sword into the ground and then places his right hand on his upper left arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cardin said as he watched Daegan.

"This." Daegan then moved his arm upward and then inward so to relocate it with his shoulder.

The sound of his arm being put back into place could be heard throughout the entire arena and made many cringe at the sound. Daegan the spun his arm around to make sure it was okay and then picked his sword back up. When he did he noticed that there was a small crack in the blade of his sword. He decided he needed to end this quickly.

"I don't have time to waste on you Cardin. So if its all the same to you i'm just gonna beat your face into the ground and leave you there so the whole of Vale can see what you really are." Daegan said as he got into a stance and began to channel aura into his sword.

"Then by all means come and try. It'll be amazing when you crash and burn infront of everyone! And i'll show them all what you really are! Nothing more then a pathetic excuse for a huntsman who thinks he's all that!" Cardin says as he lifts his mace above his head and channels his own aura into it.

They then charged at one another and swing there weapons and cause a huge explosion. When the light of the explosion fades out they see Cardin on one side of the arena and Daegan on the other. Daegan then fell onto one of his knees as Cardin stands up and walks over to Daegan.

"Just like I said. Your pathetic. Nothing more then talk." Cardin says as Daegan begins to start laughing.

"Your a fool Cardin." Daegan says with a smile.

Cardin the tries to lift up his mace and strike Daegan but as he does the part of his middle of his mace was cut in half and it fell to the ground. Cardin stares at the remains of his weapon which is now only the handle and is speechless.

"Im...possible!" Cardin said.

"You were too focused on defending yourself from my attack that you didn't even try to defend your weapon from what I originally planned to do. Now you have no bac-up, no weapon, and your all out of time." Daegan said as he slide kicked Cardin and then kicked him into the air.

Daegan then sheathed his sword and jumped up after him. He then knee'd Cardin in the back causing him to cry out in pain and then put his hands together and sent Cardin speeding back to the arena floor.

When Daegan landed he found Cardin in a hole in the ground with a huge dent in his armor and Cardin himself out-cold.

"The winner of the first match of the tournament is Daegan Aedus!" the announcer said over the speakers.

Daegan could hear his name being cheared by his friends and his family in the stands as he stood over Cardin body. He then decides to leave the arena as a medical team enters and takes Cardin off to the infirmary.

Daegan goes to the locker room and examines his left arm. His aura was able to block most of the damage from the explosion Cardins mace caused but it still hurt like hell. It took him a while but he was finally able to have feeling in his left hand again. But by this time the only match left was Jaunes.

After wrapping his left arm in a bandage to help accelerate his healing he then went to the stands just in time to see Jaunes match against Rin.

 **~to the arena floor~**

Jaune stood and watched for any movement from Ren. He hardly even blinked. He knew Ren was a match for his combat with a weapon and was an expert with hand to hand combat so he needed to be cautious.

Ren in turn watched Jaune for any sign of movement. He needed to stay on his toes if he wanted to beat him. He reached for Storm Flower as Jaune reached for Corecas Mors and began to open fire on his young leader.

Jaune extends his shield and blocks all of Rens bullets. He then charged at Ren with his shield infront of him and swung his sword at Ren.

Ren brought the blades on Storm Flower and locked Jaunes sword inbetween them and threw his sword to the sword.

Jaune then did a flip and knocked Storm Flower out of Rens hands and then started throwing punches at him.

Ren was able to block and dodge most of Jaunes punches and kicks but was unable to throw any of his own since he was more focused on dodging them then trying to attack Jaune with his own.

Jaune then threw a punch at Ren that missed and hit the ground and gets it stuck in the ground.

Ren took advantage of this and went in for an attack with his palms enhanced by his own aura and aims for Jaunes chest.

Jaune then shifts his wieght and dodges Rens blow by moving his body to the other side of where Ren striked. Jaune then kicked Ren in the chest with an aura enhanced foot to the gut sending Ren flying back.

Ren picks himself up off the ground and brushes himself off as Jaune dislodges his fist from the ground. The two of them then get into two unique fighting stances and then charge at one another. They then begin to rapidly punch, dodge, and counter one another.

Renthen enhances his fist with a large amount of his aura and sends it directly into Jaunes chest. This causes Jaune to gasp for air and stumble back a little bit. Ren then charges once more to deliver the final blow.

But before his punch can make contact Jaune dodges to the side and hits Ren in series of well placed strikes to Rens pressure points sending him to the ground.

"Not bad... Jaune." Ren said through a fit of coughs.

"You didn't do so bad yourself. You came close to beating me. Be happy with that." Jaune said to his friend.

"Yeah... I guess I can live with that. Just do me a favor. Knock me out fast. I'm tired." Ren said.

"Haha. Alright buddy." Jaune said as he reared his fist back. He then delivered a knockout punch to the right side of Rens head effectively rendering him unconcious.

"The winner of the final match of today is Jaune Arc!" the announcer said.

Jaune goes and picks up his sword and shield and places them back on his belt. He also picked up Storm Flower and took them along with Ren to the infirmary.

"That was an amazing first day wasn't it folks?! Now lets see the board for todays fights and who will be advancing!

Daegan vs. Cardin - Daegan wins

Sun vs. Ailie - Ailie wins

Ruby vs. Blake - no one wins (ended in a double K.O.)

Pyrrah vs. Wiess - Pyrrah wins

Yang vs. Nora - Yang wins

Jaune vs. Ren - Jaune wins

Due to the odd number of competitors this year we will have to compromise this year. Instead of having our usual one on one fights we will have a three way fight to the finish, and one 1 on 1 fight tomorrow!

The first match of tomorrow will be:

Jaune Arc vs. Pyrrah Nikos vs. Yang Xiao Long.

And the second match will be:

Daegan Aeudus vs. Ailie Heolstor.


	14. The Semi-Finals

When Daegan and Jaune heard who they would be fighting the next day they didn't even know what to say. They stared at the screen that had there names on it in stunned silence. They would both much rather be fight the other ones battle. Atleast then they wouldn't have to fight the person or in Jaunes case people who like him.

Daegan spies Ailie looking at him and he smiles at her before he walks off to his room.

Jaune feels someone eyeing him and turns around to see Yang eyeing his... she wasn't looking him in the eyes that for certain. His face turns a bright red and he walks off. Fast.

"Tomorrows gonna be fun." Yang said to herself before she strutted off to her room.

 **~later that night in Daegans room~**

Daegan was currently laying ontop of his bed wondering what the next few days will bring. He tries to think up a way he can defeat Ailie without hurting her. He wants to fight Jaune in the finals but he dosen't want to have to fight his girlfriend to do it. He cared for her. More then anyone else. The thought of being forced to fight her was something he couldn't stand.

Then someone is striking on Daegans door as if it was the end of the world and wouldn't stop. Daegan got up off his bed and went to his door to find it was Jaune.

"Jaune? What the fucks wrong with you?! Do you know what time it is!?" Daegan said.

"I need your help Daegan. I seriously need your help!" Jaune said.

"Fine. Come on in. I'm gettin somethin to drink. You want somethin?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah sure. I could use a drink." Jaune said as he sat down on the coach.

Daegan went to his fridge and got two sodas for the two of them. He then went and sat down on the chair next to the coach.

"So whats wrong?" Dagan asked as he took a drink of his soda.

"I need you to help me win my fgiht tomorrow." Jaune said.

"Okay. But what do you need my help for?"

"You have more experience dealing with girls then I do. I don't want to hurt them but I want to be able to fight you in the finals."

"I see your predicament but what do you expect me to tell you? I've been wonderin what i'm gonna do myself."

"Do you have any idea of how I can defeat them without actually having to fight them?"

"Alright lets think. Yang and Pyrrah are clearly attracted to you."

"Yeah."

"They obviously think your hot."

"okay."

"And they like seeing you without a shirt on."

"Where you goin with this?"

"Oh for fucks sake! Fight them without a shirt on you dumbass!"

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"You heard an excuse that its hot out and your hoodie is making you hotter then usual."

"Really? Thats it? Thats your master plan?"

"Hey if you don't like it you don't have to use my ideas. Try coming up with your own."

Jaune exhales deeply and then takes a drink of his soda. He's never had alot of experience with girls even though he's been surrounded by them since he was born. Daegans the one who's always been able to tell if a girl liked Jaune or not. When it comes to girls he's as blind as a bat in daylight.

"What would you suggest I do in my situation Daegan?"

"If I was you I would get to know each and every one of them a little better and see who you'd like to be with most. And tell them that when you choose they need to promise to not hate you or said person you choose and you will all still be friends."

"Thats aan awesome idea Daegan! But what if it dosen't work?"

"Well theres always plan B."

"And that would be?"

"They share you."

Jaune looks at Daegan with his cheeks a little red as he thinks about it.

"You can't be serious?"

"Hey man you never know."

"Well i'm gonna head back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow." Jaune said before he walked out of Daegans room.

Daegan then chuckled a little bit and decided to head to sleep. He still had no idea what he was going to do about his fight with Ailie.

 **~the next Day~**

Daegan and Jaune are waiting for there matches when Jaune is called to the arena.

"Remember what I told you Jaune." Daegan said as he patted Jaune on his back.

"Kinda hard to forget something like that." Jaune said as he entered the arena.

He walked to the middle and could hear his friends calling his name. Along with that of Pyrrah and Yang. The three of them met in the center and stared on another down. Jaune thought of what Daegan told him to do but he decided to do it only as a last resort.

"Begin!" the announcer yells.

Pyrrah and Yang waste no time and charge one another and begin to fight furosiously. Jaunes eyes ran back and forth as the two of them exchanged blows to one another.

Pyrrah stabbed at Yang but the hit her with her shield.

Yang recovers and hits Pyrrah in the gut then throws another punch at her head.

Pyrrah uses her polarity to move Yangs gloved hnad to the side so she wouldn't get hit. She then does a flip and kicks Yang in her chin then kicks her away.

Yangs eyes turn red and she charges Pyrrah and unleashes a barrage of attacks that force Pyrrah back up against the wall.

Jaune decides to enter the fray and sends and aura gauntlet between the two that effectively seperates the two of them. They then both look at the blonde knight and see that he isn't here to play around. He's here to win.

Yang decides to shoot a couple of shots at him but Jaune is able to block them with his shield. Yang then decides to charge him while his vision is obscured by his shield and goes in for one more she hits him she is surprised that instead of hitting Jaunes armor or Jaune himself she hits the cloak he was wearing and ripped a hole in it.

Jaune then appears behind her in a blur and decides to place one hand on her shoulder.

This scares her a little. The only person she knew who could move that fast was Ruby. And that was only because of her semblence. Jaune didn't have that. 'Is he that fast on his own?' she thought before she was knocked out of her thinking by Pyrrah bashing her with her shield.

Yang rebounds and grabs Pyrrahs shield and shoves it into the ground and then throws another punch in Pyrrahs direction.

Pyrrah used the handle of her sword to knock Yangs hand out of the direction of her head and sent the shot to the side of her head. Unfortunately it actually hits Jaune in his chest and causes him to fall onto his back.

"Jaune!" they both yell.

"I'm... I'm okay." Jaune says as he see's Daegan looking down at him from the stands.

Jaune then realizes what he needs to do. He wished he didn't though. He picks himself up off the ground and brushes the dirt off his armor.

"You okay Jaune?" Pyrrah asks in a concerned voice.

"Yeah are you? I would have thought you'd be able to dodge that." Yang said.

"Yeah i'm fine. It's just hot as hell out here though!" Jaune said as he began to remove his armor and jaket.

Yang and Pyrrah could do nothing but stand and stare at him as he stood there shirtless with showing off every muscle that was confined within his armor. I'd be lying if I said the girls in the arena and some in the stands didn't have blood coming out of there noses.

"Jaune ummm... what are you doing?" Pyrrah asked with her cheeks scorched.

"What? It's hot out here." Jaune said as he threw his jacket up to Daegan who caught it then gave a thumbs up to Jaune.

'I don't know about the tempature but something else is hot out here. Definately.' Yang thought as she eyed Jaune with hungry eyes.

Jaune then picked up his sword and walked toward the two of them. As he did so they started to back up as if in unison.

"Whats up with you two? I thought you wanted to fight." Jaune said as he made his way over to them.

'I cant!' Pyrrah thought.

'I can't harm that amazing body of his!' Yang said.

They then both raised there hands and they both said, "I forfiet!"

"Well due to forfiet the winner is Jaune Arc!" the announcer said as the crowd went into an uproar.

Jaune then sheathed his sword and walked past the two girls and winked at the two of them as he did so making there faces go a shade of red as bright as Pyrrahs hair.

Jaune proceeded to the locker room where Daegan waited with his stuff and he put his jacket back on.

"I can't beleave that actually worked." Jaune says.

"I can't beleave you didn't beleave me." Daegan says.

"Attention! Attention all! We will be taking a half hour break so we can fix something. For the time being feel free to converse, walk around the arena, and don't forget to visit the snack bar." the announcer said before he cut off again.

Jaune then got a message from his mother to come meet her by the front gate so he left. Daegan got a message aswell but it said to come in 10 minutes and join them. So he laid back on one of the seats in the locker room and pondered his upcoming fight.

~to Jaune as he arrives~

Jaune see's his mother waiting for him and goes up and gives her a hug.

"What'd you want to see me about Mom?" Jaune asked.

"Theres a few people who want to see you!" she said.

"Wh- MMPHF!" was all Jaune could say as he was inveloped in a hug by seven people.

"We missed you Jaune!" his seven sister said in unison.

"Missed you guys too!" Jaune saud with a smile.

They then let go of him and they each gave him there own individual hug. After all that was done they all took a good look at how much there brother had grown. Both in size and how handsome he was.

"So what you been up to Jaune?" Jannet asked.

"Well I just got done with my match and was waiting for the next match to start. But other then that nothin much." Jaune said.

"Hey wasn't Daegan suppose to be with you?" Marina asked.

"Yeah! I want to see the little man!" Michelle said.

"He'll be here in a minute! Let me message him!" Marietta said.

"Hope he gets here soon! I want to see what he looks like nowadays!" Margaret said.

 **~to Daegan~**

Daegan was currently laying ontop of the stadium on his back with Ailie laying on one of his arm. He then got a message from his mother to come join them.

"Ailie. Listen you wanna go with me to see my mom?" Daegan asked her.

"Sure." Ailie said as the two of them got up and went to the edge of the roof.

Daegan took her hand in his and began to walk off the roof on stairs he made of air. She followeed him down clutching his hand the entire time.

 **~back to Jaune~**

"He should be here any second now. Won't be long now!" Marietta said.

"Hope he gets here fast! Can't wait to see him!" Sofie said.

"Well you won't have to wait long big sister." a voice said.

They all look up and see two people walking on thin air towards them. Jaune simply closed his eyes and chuckled a little bit. The girls all looked at the two of them as they landed on the ground and smiled at them. They didn't recognize either one of them.

"Who are you?" Michelle said.

"Wow! Have I really been gone for that long. That you don't even recognize your own brother." Daegan said with a smile.

"D-DAEGAN!?" they all said.

"In the flesh. Now are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna give me a hug?" Daegan asked them.

They then all rushed to give there brother a hug as fast as they could. He laughed and hugged them all before he went to Jaune and Ailies side.

"You look so much different then when you left! Your so much taller and even more handsome then before!" Gabrielle said.

"Thanks Gabby." Daegan said.

"And who is this you showed up with? You gonna introduce us or not?" Catherine asked.

"This is Ailie Heolstor. My girlfriend." Daegan said.

The group of girls stared at Daegan then at her then back at Daegan. Michelle then went up to Daegan and put her arm around his neck.

"Not bad little brother! You caught yourself one fine piece now didn't you!" Michelle said as she gave him a noogie.

Ailie blushed a little at what she said but then noticed Sofie had come up to her and grabbed one of her hands.

"Thanks for keeping him out of trouble. If you'd like i'd want he three of us to go shopping together one day. Mainly to get him some new clothes but also so we can get to know onw another. What do you say?" she asked.

"Umm. Uhh. Sure." Ailie said.

"Great! Matter of fact why don't we all go when the tournaments done?" she asked the group.

"YES!" they all said.

"Sure why not." Jaune said.

"Daegan." Ailie said.

"Hmm. Yes?" Daegan asked as he got out of Michelles grip.

"I'm gonna go wait back at the arena. Just don't keep me waiting too long. Okay?" Ailie said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Daegan said as he leaned in and kissed her.

The girls all go, "AWWWWW!" in unison.

Ailie then walks back to the arena after they break off the kiss. The girls then look at Daegan and see not the boy they came to know as he grew up with them. But a man who they always knew he could become.

"Alright all of you! Get together so I can get a picture of you all together!" Marietta said.

They all get together and put Jaune and Daegan in the middle and they get around them and get together and they all say cheese.

 **~25 minutes later~**

"Would Ailie Heolstor and Daegan Aedus please report to the arena immediantly!" the announcer says.

Daegan looks at his family and they all nod. He then runs and jumps into the air and lands in the girls look on in surprise at what he just did and turn to Jaune.

"Showoff." Jaune says.

"Since when could he do that?" Jannet asked.

"It's thanks to his semblence. He can make himself as light as a feather if he wanted too and just glide through the air. He can also use it to fly regularly like you saw earlier." Jaune said.

"Thats one hell of a semblence." Michelle said.

"You can say that again." Marina said.

 **~in the arena~**

Daegan crahes into the arenas center and casually walks up to Ailie. He smiles at her and she does the same to him as the two of them draw there weapons.

"Daegan. I don't want you to go easy on me because of our relationship. If you don't fight me with all you have then i'll never forgive you." Ailie said as she turned her staff into two short swords.

Daegan inhales and exhales deeply and then gets into his usual fighting stance.

"Alright then fine. But don't hold it against me if I accidentally hurt you." Daegan says.

"This is going to be an interesting match indeed! It seems that these two are actually a couple outside of the ring! This sure is a wist now isn't it folks?!" the announcer said.

The two of them didn't say or do anything besides look at one another. They were only focused on one another and nothing else in the world could cause them to exit the trance they were both in.

"Begin!"

The two of them then rushed forward and they began to clash there blades together and eventually they got there blades locked together and they stared at one another as there swords crossed.

Ailie then pushed forward and surprises Daegan and sends him back a little and makes him bend backwards. She then swings her swords across one another and theey just miss Daegans face. Daegan then flips back and gets back on his feet.

He then charges Ailie and then unleashes a volly of strikes that make her back up against the wall. He then stabs her two swords into the arena wall. He then gets close to her face and kisses her on her nose. He then releases her, turns around, and walks back to the middle of the arena as he puts his sword on his shoulder.

Ailie pulls her swords out of the wall and then falls forward as she is thrown forward by dislodging her swords. She then looks up and see's Daegan looking down on her from where he stood. She the put her swords together and formed her spear and charged Daegan. She then egins to slash and stab at him repeatedly.

Daegan manages to dodge and block all of her attacks. One of her stabs manages to get past and the tip of her spear leaves a small cut on the side of Daegans heals quickly and Daegan grabs the middle of her spear and throws it and her to the side.

Ailie slides along the ground and then stops herself. She then changes her spear into its sniper rifle mode and begins to open fire on Daegan.

Daegan puts one hand on the ground and a shield of earth comes up out of the ground and deflects her bullets. He then grabs one of his pistols and he fires blindly from behind his shield.

Ailie puts up her aura shield and the bullets bounce right off of it. She then channels her aura into her rifle and fires another shot at Daegans shield and smashes it too pieces.

Daegan gets flung back by the explosion and is unable to get up from the shockwave caused by it.

Ailie then turns her sniper back into a spear and pins Daegan in place to the ground by stabbing it into his jacket and then into the ground.

"I win." Ailie says as she tilts his shead up to look at her.

"You think so?" Daegan says with a smile.

Ailie then trys to jump back but her feet get imprisoned into the ground and she can't move them at all. She summons her spear and tries to break the earth that holds her but the only thing she can do is manage to chip some of it away.

Daegan then gets up and moves his neck from side to side and then walks up to Ailie.

"You let your gaurd down at the last moment. I taught you not to do that under any circumstance." Daegan said.

Ailie then turns her spear into her staff and tries to hit Daegan.

But Daegan catches the end of it with his right hand. And with his left he brought up two pillars of earth that went around Ailies arms and then forced her to let go of her staff as her arms were brought to the sides of her body.

Ailie looks up at him and realizes that nothing she could have done changed this outcome. She then closes her eyes, looks down, and laughs a little bit.

"You win. I forfiet." Ailie says to him.

"You heard it folks! Daegan is the winner by forfiet!" the announcer yells.

"Alright then." Daegan says as he motions his hand for the earth to release her.

Ailie then gets out and she rubs her wrists since it constricted her arms a little bit and they were a little scratched up. Daegan gets down and examines her arms and pumps his aura into her wrists so that her wounds go away. He then gets up and offers her his hand.

She takes it and is immediantly pulled into another kiss. She then closes her eyes and lifts up one of her legs and she melts into on the crowd starts cheering and whistling at the two of them.

After about ten seconds they break it off and they both try to catch their breathe. Daegan then picked her up bridal style and put his head to hers and carried her out of the arena.

When he exited it he was greeted by his friends and his family who couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Daegan looks up at them and smiles and puts Ailie on her feet.

Ailie was approached by her girl friends and Jaunes sisters and they started talking. Daegan in turn got approached by Sun, Neptune, and Ren and they talked about how he did what he did in the arena.

Daegan then saw Jaune standing off in the distance with his back to the group. Daegan decides to walk up next to him and look at what he's looking at.

"You did good in the arena Daegan." Jaune said without averting his gaze.

"So did you. And it looks like we'll be able to fight again in a little while." Daegan said without averting his gaze aswell.

"Lookin forward to it." Jaune said as he puts one his hands on the hilt of his sword.

"Feelings mutual." Daegan said as he did the same.

Then as if on que both of them drew there weapons and pointed there weapons at one anothers throat. They then locked eyes and stared at one another for what seemed an eternity. Niether one of them averted there gaze. They didn't even blink.

The others got a little concerned by this and watched the both of them with worried eyes.

"Boys! Thats enough! Your worrying your friends!" Marietta shouted.

Both of them then looked at their mother and then back at one another. They then took the tips of there swords away from the others neck and started surprised the others. The fact that they're still being surprised by these guys is even more surprising. They then sheathe their swords and bump their fists together.

"So what you wanna do now?" Daegan asked.

"..."

"..."

"You guys wanna go hang out back at my place?" Jaune said.

"Sure." everyone said.

Daegan went up to Ailie and put his arm around her and they then followed the group. But Daegan quickly turned his head and looked up at the arena ceiling as he fely a dark presence stairing at him. There was noone there. He brushes it off as his imagination and follows the others to Jaunes place.

"Did he see you?" Adam asked.

"No. He felt my presence but that was all. He has no idea of whats coming." the silver devil said.

"You truly hate him don't you?" Adam asked.

"More then you know." he said as he walked off. Adam then quickly followed him after looking out over the city of Vale and imagining it all a pile of ruins with smoke rising frrom the ashes.

There plan was too comence soon.


	15. Final Round! Jaune vs Daegan!

**~The next day in the locker room~**

Daegan and Jaune were readying them selves for their fight.

Daegan was sharpening his sword with his sharpening stone. He ran the stone up and down the blade of his sword until its sharpness was to his liking. He then took out his two pistols and checked the magazines and made sure they were full. He then went to his locker and put on his reinforced black jacket that had more armor in it that he saved for specail missons. He slipped it on along with his black fingerless gloves and attached his sword to his back. He then put his pistols in their seperate holstors and waited for his and Jaune name to be called.

Jaune was strapping his extra armor-plate on over his jacket and made sure that it was strapped on nice and tight. He then laced his shoes and slipped his gloves on. After that he grabbed Carecas Mors and unsheathed the blade and made sure it didn't have any knicks or scratches on it. He then transformed the shield and began to polish it and make sure it didn't have any dents it it. After he was sure he was ready he turned his shield back into his sheathe and sheathed his sword. He then sat on one of the benches in the locker room he was in and waited for him to be called aswell.

"Daegan Aedus and Jaune Arc! Please report to the main arena for the final battle!" the announcer yelled over the speakers.

The two of them came out on opposite sides of the arena and they locked eyes as the announcer began to speak.

 **~to the stands~**

Jaune and Daegans friends and family were eageerly waiting for the match to begin. The members of team RWBY. JNPR, CVFY, and SSSN were all waiting with Jaunes family in the stands.

"Who do you thinks gonna win?" Sun asked the ohers.

"I can't say. Daegan is a genius when it comes to fighting and has a massive amount of brute strength. But Jaunes a thinker. He can think five steps ahead of his opponent before they even make a move. He too has alot of strength. The only one to rival Daegans as far as I know. It is truly a hard choice to make." Ren said.

"Well my moneys on Jaune." Ruby said.

"Same." Yang said.

"Don't forget Ruby. The last time they thought it ended in a draw." Blake said.

"Are you saying you don't have faith in Jaune?" Ruby asked her friend.

"No! I have alot of faith in him. But i'm not gonna root out that Daegan has just as much chance to win as Jaune." Blake said.

"She makes a good point. But i'm gonna support my fearless leader to the very end! COMEON JAUNE YOU CAN DO IT!" Nora yelled from the stands.

"I'm gonna root for Daegan. He seems like a pritty cool guy and he brought me to the infirmary after our fight." Fox said.

"Same." Coco said as she got closer o Fox.

"Agreed." Yatsusashi said.

"Undecided." Velvet said.

What about you Ailie?" Yang asked.

"Daegan of course. But I won't be upset if Jaune wins." Ailie said.

"Oh! Look! It's about to start!" Jannet said.

 **~back to the arena floor~**

"Begin!" the announcer said.

Daegan and Jaune immediantly charged one another and began to hit there swords together at super high speed. All the people in the crowd could see were the outlines of there swords as they hit one another and the sparks that came off of there swords as they were hit up against one another. They then threw a punch at one another and hit one anothers fists and then began to cycle between hitting their swords together and their free hands.

Daegan blocks a strike from Jaunes sword then forms his aura gauntlet and upper-cuts Jaune and sends him into the air. He then flys up into air and takes Jaune with him. When he gets high enough he punches Jaue back down and then flys toward him at a high speed.

Jaune lands on his feet and makes a small crator in the arena floor and then jumps up and then spreads his wings and flys up to counter Daegans attack. They meet in the sky and begin to recontinue ther battle on the ground.

Jaunes family watch as he grows aura wings and flys up to fight Daegan in mid-air. They were a little surprised to say the least.

Daegan punched Jaune in the face and then swung upward with his sword and barely missed Jaunes body.

Jaune counters by hitting Daegan in the chest with a his shields gauntlet form and sends him to the other side of the arena.

Daegan hits the wall and falls to the ground. He then picks himself up off the ground and looks up at Jaune. He smiles and then focuses his aura to create his black aura wings and flys up to meet Jaune. The two of them then begin to clash all around the arena. The only time they are visible is when they hit one another.

One second they would be on the ground. The next 20 feet in the air. And then on the top of the arena wall. Then they were infront of the others as they croosed swords and sparks flew off their swords.

But what surprised them most wasn't how fast they were. Or that they were flying. But the fact that the two of them were smiling. They were actually having fun as they tried to beat the crap out of one another.

Jaune pours his aura into his gauntlet and smashes into the ground sending a shockwave out at Daegan.

Daegan in response hits the ground and fires a wave of of rock at the shockwave and they hit and cancel one another out.

Daegan then sends a black ara dragon out after Jaune and it begins to chase him.

Jaune in-turn sends a white aura hand at the dragon and the two exploded on contact.

Through the smoke Jaune could see something flying towards him and at the last minute he realizes its Daegans katana. To stop it he throws Corecas Mors at it and the two swords make contact and fly into the air.

Daegan and Jaune jump up and instead of grabbing there own weapons they grab the others sword. Daegan lands holding Corecas Mors firmly in hand as Jaune holds Daegans black katana.

The two examine each others weapon and then look at one another. Instead of exchanging there swords back they instead charge one another and begin to fight again.

Jaune slashes at Daegans chest and then at slashes upward.

Daegan manages to counter it by re-directing Jaunes strike and then swings downward as Jaune swings up.

Jaune then sweep kicks Daegan off of his feet and tries to hit him again with his giant gauntlet.

Daegan dodges the punch and then grabs the giant gauntlet as it is plunged into the earth and kicks Jaune in the face and flips backwards onto his feet.

Jaune wipes the blood from his face which was currently coming out of his nose and spit some of it out of his mouth aswell. He then turns his gauntlet back into his sheate and with his free hand begins to form a ball made of pure aura. Daegan realizes what he's goona do and does the same.

What happened next was expected by absolutlely no one. Both of them flew high into the sky and they fired their ball of aura at one another causing a huge explosion.

In the aftermath the only thing that they could see was Jaune and Daegan floating in mid-air there wings withering away. There wings then completely fade away and they both fall to the arena floor crashing into the ground. When they did so everyone could see the damage it had on them. There clothes were scorched and torn. They were bleeding from small wounds on parts of their body. And they appeared to be out of breathe.

They then force themselves to get on their feet so they can finish the fight. Daegan throws Jaune his sword and he pulls his katana over to him and then sheathes it. Jaune also sheathes his sword after catching it.

"With that last attack... your basically drained... aren't you... Jaune?" Daegan says as he franticly tries to catch his breathe.

"Same goes... for you... Daegan." Jaune says.

"I wouldn't... say that." Daegan says as he pulls his remaining aura into one last aura gauntlet.

"Same goes... for me." Jaune says as he does the same.

The arena becomes deathly silent as the two of them stare one another down. Then they run at one another and raised there fists to punch the other.

Time seemed to slw down as they got closer. Like out of some big action movie. As they got within a foot one of one another they stopped, positioned themselves right, and aimed for the other face.

As Jaunes fist got within an inch of Daegans face and vise versa Daegan felt the last of his strength ebbing away and he releases his aura gauntlet before it comes into contact with Jaune. He also purposely misses Jaunes head by an inch.

Jaune notices this but it's too late. He rams his fist into Daegans face and the two stand there like statues with Jaunes fist in Daegans face and Daegans on the side of Jaunes face.

Daegan then slowly began to fall forward but as he did Jaune caught him and layed him on the arena floor. As he did so he stood and the crowd began to cheer his name. He then held his fist up in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please give it up for our new champion of the Remnant Hunters Tournament. JAUNE ARC!" the announcer yelled over the speakers.

Jaune stood in the middle of the arena that was currently in serious need of repair after there fight and looked down to see Daegans smiling face.

"Good job. You won." Daegan said in a pained voice.

Jaune knelt down and grabbed Daegan by the arm and helped him up to his feet.

"Come on lets get you out of here." Jaune said as he slung Daegans arm over his back and lifted him onto his feet.

Daegan then felt the evil presence he felt the other day so he looked to the top of the wall.

"Theres... Theres no way!" Daegan said.

"What!?" Jaune asked as he looked in the direction Daegan was and saw two people standing ontop of the wall.

It was Adam Taurus and the Silver Devil.

~to the stands~

"Thats... Thats...!?" Blake yelled.

"I thought Daegan killed him!" Yang said.

""Looks like he found a way to come back from the dead." Ren said.

"Lets break his legs!" Nora yelled as she tried to jump out of her seat but Ren stops her.

"Who is that?" Marietta asked the group.

"He's called the Silver Devil of the White Fang. We fought him on that one misson that Jaune and Daegan almost didn't come back from. But Daegan told us he'd killed him. He stabbed him through the heart." Pyrrah said.

"We need to help them!" Jannet yelled as she rushed forward with her giant sword but was stopped by a forcefield.

"What the hell? Where'd that come from." Sofie said.

"They must of put it up without anyone knowing! They want to finish what they started!" Ailie said.

"You mean we can't do anything to help?!" Ruby said.

"We have to try!" Wiess says as she fires a barrage of ice shards at the forcefield but they're just deflected off of it. "Damnit!"

"We need to keep trying! Don't give in!" Yang says as she begins to continuously punch the forcefield.

 **~back in the arena~**

"Can you still fight?" Jaune asked.

"I can try.." Daegan said as he tried to stand and nearly falls again but forces himself to stay on his feet.

Adam and Silver jump off the wall and begin to walk towards the two of them.

"Long time no see... Faunan." Silver says.

"I have a name you know." Daegan says with anger in his voice.

"That won't matter long. In a few minutes you'll both be dead and we will kill everyone in this city and at the school." Adam said as he grabbed the hilt of his blade.

"Over our dead bodies!" Jaune says as he does the same.

"I believe that was the idea." silver said.

"How bout you shut your mouth and draw your weapon already. I'm tired of hearing you talk. And this time i'll make sure you're dead." Daegan said as he drew his katana.

"I'd love to see you try." Silver said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a new weapon.

It appeared to be some kind of disk but Silver pulled a trigger and on both sides two one sided blades. The blades had the blunt side on the same side as the side the other blades edged side so Silver could spin it around and kill numorous people at once.

"Now... shall we begin?" Silver asked as they all readied for a fight.


	16. Identities Revealed

You could cut the tebsion in the arena with butter knife. And it was still building. As Daegan and Jaune stared down there mortal enemies there friends were still trying to get in the arena to help them fight.

"There starting to get on my nerves with all that pounding." Adam said.

"Don't worry I got it covered." Silver said as he snapped his fingers and hundereds of Grimm started to come out of the ground and out of the sky.

The huntresses and huntsman in the stands were forced to focus on the Grimm rather then try to get through the force-field. At the same time the Grimm started pouring in air-ships filled with members of the Whit Fang started flying in and they began to attack the city.

"You sons a bitches!" Daegan yelled.

"Atleast now they won't bother our battle." Adam said.

"True. Now that thats out of the way lets continue where we left off Black Knight." Silver said as he lunged forward and grabbed Daegans head and smashed him into the arena wall.

Jaune tried to run and help Daegan but he was then attacked by Adam.

"Your fights with me Arc! So you better focus!" Adam said.

"I'm surprised you decided to remember my name after all this time Taurus!" Jaune says as he throws a punch and then a kick that chits Adam in the gut sending him back a few feet.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I only did it so I could remember what to put on the plack after I take and mount your head on my wall." Adam said.

"Thats gotta be one ugly ass wall if you put peoples heads there." Jaune said.

"Shut-up." Adam said as he ran at Jaune again.

Jaune ran at him and they began to hack and slash at one another. They were able to dodge most of the others attacks but every now and then one or two attacks got threw and either cut their clothes or their skin.

Jaune spun around and in the motion kept hitting Adam trying to get threw his defenses to land a fatal blow.

Adam was able to block Jaunes assault and then countered by landing a punch to the knights gut the head butting him. When he did so his horns hit the top of Jaunes head and blood began to flow down his face.

Jaunes wound dosen't stop bleeding since he's using all the aura he has left to stay concious. His blood stains his blonde hair red, and runs down over his eyes and begins to drip onto the ground.

"That must hurt. But don't worry it won't be much longer." Adam says as he appears infront of Jaune and elbows him down into the ground and then begins to punch and kick him repeatedly.

Daegan wasn't fairing any better. He could barely stand let alone defend himself. Silver threw him to the ground and then beat his face into the ground causing his face to start bleeding from a freshly opened wound above his right eye. Silver then pins him down and makes him watch as Jaune got pumbled. Jaune felt his blood start to boil and his anger begin to rise.

He then mustered what little strength he could and sent spikes of earth up to get Adam and Silver away from Jaune and him. He then puts a dome of earth over Jaune to protect him and crawled over to Jaune.

"Jaune! You alright?!" Daegan asked in a worried voice.

"I'll be alright. Just wish I could replenish my aura faster."

"You and me both."

They then heard someone bashing against the dome and cracks began to form on the top of it. Daegan put what little aura he had left into the dome to make it stay up a little longer but it won't last long.

Silver hit the dome with his transformed hands and was then repelled by a force of aura. He then realizes that if he waits long enough he can attack one they run out of energy and deliver the finishing blows to them both.

Daegan and Jaune were currently trying to think of a way that they could win. So far they haven't come up with anything. All Daegan could hope for was that he died quickly so he wouldn't have to see all his friends and family die. But he knew that wouldn't happen. Silver would torture him before he killed him.

"Jaune. You got any regrets?" Daegan asked.

"Not being able to find a girl is one but i've lived my life to the fullest. So other then that no. None. You?"

"I never told Ailie that I loved her. And I just want you too know it's been one of a ride Jaune. And I wouldn't have anyone else by my side when the end comes." Daegan said.

"Feelings mutual." Jaune said as he put his fist up.

Daegan lifted his fist up but was stopped in his tracks when he felt something puncture his stomach. He looked down to see that it was Silvers claws. The bastard had dug his hand underground and managed to land a fatal wound on Daegan. Daegan coughed up blood as he looked into Jaunes mortified eyes.

"Jaune I just want you too know. I always considered you too be my blood brother. Nothing more... Nothing less." Daegan choked out as he coughed up more blood.

"Same. I feel the same Daegan." Jaune said while trying to hold back his tears.

Daegan then got yanked out of the dome and found himself being held up in the air by Silver with blood pouring out of his wound.

"I've been waiting for this for a **very** long time Daegan." Silver said as he threw him up into the force-field.

On the other side of the force-field Daegan and Jaunes friend and family were fighting Grimm. they heard something hit the force-field and they were all mortified when they realized that it was Daegan with his stomach split open and him currently blledingout.

Ailie was the first to reach the force-field with tears in her eyes. She frantically beat on it but to no availe. Daegan looked up and noticed that she was there and smiled.

"Hey beautiful. It's good to see you." Daegan choked out.

"Are you okay!? What happened!?" Ailie asked in a frantic and sad voice.

"That dosen't matter right now. I just need to tell you something." Daegan said.

"What is it?!" Ailie asked.

"Ailie... I lo-!" Daegan gets cut off when Silver stomped on his back making him yell out in pain.

Silver looked over and met eyes with Ailie. He then averted his gaze back at Daegan. He picked him up by the back of his nack and slammed his head into the force-field several times making blood smear on it.

"Daaeeggaann!" Ailie yells.

Daegans sisters and his mom then run over to the field and try to break it down but have no progress.

Daegan then puts his finger in his blood and began to spell something out for Ailie. It read: 'Ailie I love you.' He then put his hand on the field.

Ailie eyes widened as she began to cry even more then before. She then places one hand over where Daegans was and smiles at him.

"I love you too Daegan." Ailie said with tears streeming down her face.

Daegans eyes widened then he closed them and a smile formed on his face. A smile that none of his family has seen since he was a little kid. But he then opened his eyes wide as he heard Silver say something.

"Die." Silver says as he stabs Daegan through the chest with his claws leaving a hole where he stabbed Daegan.

Daegan then fell to the floor as Silver pulled his hand out of him and blood spilled onto the ground as Daegan stared at his loved ones.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ailie cried as Daegan fell to the ground.

The others then gathered around and comforted her as theycried aswell for their brother and friend.

Jaune then exploded out of the dome in a rage as he ran up and smashed Adam into the wall then threw him into Silver to get him away from Daegan.

Silver and Adam wre hit to the other sie of the arena as Jaune ran up to Daegan and began trying to heal Daegan. He pumped all the aur he could into Daegan as he could before he stopped and tears began to fall onto Daegans body. He then looks back and see's Adam and Silver get up and begin to run toward him.

Jaune jumps back into the arena and grabs Daegans sword and runs at them and begins to block every time they try to hit him and begins to beat the ever loving shit out of Adam.

Jaune kicks Adam in the face and then and then proceeds to unload a barrage of punches on his face as he hold Silver back with an aura gauntlet thats coming out of his back. He breaks the mask off of Adams face and then picks him up by the neck and throws him up into the top of the force-field. He then turned his attention to Silver and runs at him with both his and Daegans sword and began to rain down blow after blow down on the detatches the two blades from one another and now had two swords so that he and Jaune had an even fight.

Jaune spins around in a whirlwind of rage and steel. He unloads on silver and pushes him all the way back to the wall and was about to finish him off when he heard someone run towards him.

Adam ran up and as Jaune turned around he slashe upward cutting Jaunes armor off of him and opens a large gash on Jaunes bare chest.

Jaune then falls to the ground and begins to try and get back up but is stopped when he feels Adam stomp on his back until he stops squirming.

Adam then plaunges his sword into Jaunes back and begins to slowly twist and turn the blade to make Jaune feel as much pain as possible.

Eventually Jaune passes out from the pain and Adam removes the sword.

"Not much of a fight was it." Adam said.

"More of a fight then the other one." Silver said.

As they talked the field opened and four people entered the arena and saw the bodies of Jaune and Daegan.

"Good job you two. Your misson is done." Cinder said.

"Thank you Ms. Fall. Now we should begin stage two."

"Yes. Destroy the city. Kill the huntsman and huntresses. Kill them all." Cinder said as she boarded a ship and flew off.

"Well. Lets get this started." Roman said as he aimed his caine up at the girls and shot at them causing the wall to fall them come crashing down into the arena.

Daegans body got caught under some rubble and even after everyone tried to find him they couldn't. The group then turned there attention to the people who were responsible for all of this. They drew there weapons and began to slowly walk towards the group of villains. They then begin to fight in the middle of the arena. Blood, steel, and lead scatter across the ground as they do so.

 **~to another place~**

Daegan awoke in a room filled with absolut nothing. It was pure white and it seemed to stretch on forever.

"Daegan?"

Daegan turned around and saw that the voice belonged to Jaune. He ran up to him after realizing he was real.

"Jaune! Do you know where we are?"

"My best guess is... were dead."

"Subtle Jaune... Real subtle."

"Hey you asked. So I guess this is the afterlife. Not what I imagined it to be though."

"Thats because your not dead." a mysterious voice said.

Daegan and Jaune looked to see where the voice was coming from and they saw two people. One was a man with black hair and red eyes with a scar over his right eye. The other was a faunus woman with white hair, blue eyes, and white wolf ears.

Daegan stares at them not beleaving what his eyes are seeing.

"Mom?... Dad?" Daegan said.

They shaked there heads and as they did so Daegan ran toward them and inveloped them both in a hug with tears in his eyes.

"I can't beleave its you." Daegan ssaid.

"You've grown Daegan. Grown into a fine young man." Darian said.

"And a handsome one at that. Your nt that little boy I raised anymore. You have your fathers looks. Thats good." Danila said.

"Why are you two here? If this isn't the afterlife the where are we?" Daegan asked.

"In a place inbetween heaven and earth. We have already been to the other side. But lord Oum allowed us to come back to tell you what he has planned for you. Both of you." Darian said.

"And what might that be?" Jaune asked.

"That you two are not destined to die here. You have a purpose in the future. It is your fate to fight the enemy of all who live and destroy him forever. You two are the white and black knights of Beacon. And you can overcome anything when you work together." Danilah said.

Daegan and Jaune looked at one another and then looked back at Daegans parents.

"Now hold out your hands. Both of you." Darian said.

They hold out there hands and Darian puts something into both of there right hands.

Jaune got half of a yin and yang seal that was white and had a black dot in the middle.

Daegan got the other half and the two symbols begin to burn into their hands. Daegan then looks at his hand after and the symbol was tatooed on his palm and so was Jaunes.

"Those two halves of the yin and yang symbol mark you for who you are destined to become. You must learn to control the power that these symbols hold and learn what it means to carry them." Darian says as his and Danila'sbodies begin to fade away.

"Thanks Dad, Mom." Daegan says as they fade away completely.

"So how do we get back now?" Jaune asked.

 **~back on Remnant~**

Ailie got hit into the pile of rubble by Mercury who was already over to where she was and was about to stab her with her own spear. Ailie closes her eyes and waits for her weapon to pierce her heart.

 **-STAB!-**

Ailie heard something dripping and falling onto the ground but she didn't feel her body get stabbed. She hesitantly opens her eyes and see's that a hand had grabbed the blade of the spear and was keeping it from getting any closer to her. She looked over and saw that the hand was coming out of the rubble.

"Don't you dare touch her!" an angry voice said as the rubble exploded in a mass of black aura.

Ailie looked up and realized that it was Daegan who was holding onto the tip of her spear.

"D-Daegan!?" she said with both shock and happiness in her voice.

"Sup gorgeous." Daegan said as he looked back at her.

Ailie blushed at what he says as he pulls Mercury forward and punches him into the ground leaving a human sized crator in the ground. Mercury was out cold. Ailie then ran up and hugged Daegan and he hugger her back.

"Sorry to scare you like that. But i'm never gonna leave you alone again." Daegan said as he kissed the top of her head.

Jaune appeared infront of Roman Torchwick as he was about to shoot his friends and breaks his cane. And every bone in his upper body. He then turned his head slightly and looked at his friends who's eyes were as big as they could possibly be. He then turned his attention to Silver as Emerald and Neo was preoccupied with there own fights.

Daegan and Jaune locked eyes and they summoned there swords as they began to walk towards Adam and Silver.

"Tell me..." Daegan said as his hair turned white his eyes red.

"..have you ever felt true fear? Have you ever been so afraid that you couldn't even breathe?!" Jaune said.

"Lets see if you can truly feel fear!" Daegan and Jaune said at the same time as they charged there two advesaries.

Jaune grabbed Adam and tackled him into the wall and unleashed a barrage of punches to his chest and stomach. He then grabbed Adam by the shirt and delivered a crippling head but effectively knocking him out.

"Hurts don't it?" Jaune said as he walked away from him.

Daegan began to unleash a unrivaled barrage of blows down on Silver and eventually caused him to lose hold of his sword after Daegan positioned his into the the middle of it and forced silver to throw the blade to the side. Degan then swung upward and attemted to slash Silver on his chest and his face but Silver dodges in time for his body to not get hit but his mask get hit and more of it falls off.

Jaune then as if on que punched Silver in the face at the same time Daegan did and hit him into the wall of the arena.

By that time Jaunes sisterss were done with there fights and had Emerald and Neo in hand and had dropped them next to Torchwick unconcious.

Silver was on his hands and knees and coughing up blood when Daegan see's something. Silvers smashed mask on the ground.

"Damnit." Silver said as he picked himself up and showed everyone what he looked like.

Daegan was stunned by who it was. So musch so he actually walked back a little.

"There's no way." Daegan said.

"Daegan?" Ailie said before she realized who she was looking at and dropped to her knees.

"Long time no see. Daegan." Silver said with a sinister smile.

"D-Daman?" Dagean said.


	17. The Face of The Devil

Daegan couldn't believe what he wass seeing. The man before him was none other then Daman Heolstor. Daegans former partner and friend. He was shocked to say the least.

"Whats wrong Daegan? You look like seen a ghost." Daman said jokingly.

"Big brother? Is that really you?" Ailie asked.

"Yes it is my sister. I've returned from the depths of hell to inact my revenge." Daman said as his eyes narrowed on Daegan.

Ailie realizes this and gets inbetween the two of them.

"NO! I won't let you two try to kill one another!" Ailie said as she put her hands up to make sure they didn't get close to one another.

"You can't stop what has already been set in motion little sister. This is between me, Daegan and Jaune. Now stand aside." Daman says as his aura begins to explode from his body.

"What happened to you Daman? Why are you working with them?!" Daegan shouts.

"You want me to say that they kidnapped me, brainwashed me, and turned me against you. But the truth is I joined them because I chose too. And the truth is that i've hated you since the day we became partners back at Signal." Daman says as he sprouts his Nevermore wings.

"So thats how its gonna be huh? Alright then. If I can't talk some sence into you. Then i'll beat it into you!" Daegan shouts as his aura explodes out of body.

The two of them then jump up into the air and begin to fight while they start flying into the city.

"We need to help him!" Yang yells.

"Daegan can handle him! We need to get the people out of here!" Jaune says.

"Okay!" everyone says as they run into the city.

Jaune stops and looks up and sees that there was a group of air-ships that were keeping a good distance from the city. Jaune decies to fly up to them and as he does so they open fire on him.

Jaune was able to dodge the bullets and he speeds up and flys straight through one of the air-ships and completely destroys it.

The other ships then fire missiles at Jaune and they begin to chase him as he tries to evade them. He spins around in the air and two of the missiles hit into one another. After that he leads the rest back to the ship that fired them at him and right as he was about to hit the ship he flew up causing the missiles to hit and explode the ship.

He then lands on the top of the final ship and finds that none other then Cinder Fall was waiting for him.

"Not bad hot stuff. If we weren't on opposite sides I might actually like you." Cinder says as she forms her twin swords.

"Maybe. But I doubt thats gonna make you reconsider our current pradicoment. Am I right?" Jaune says as he draws his sword.

"Very." Cinder said as she lunged at jaune and swung both her swords at Jaunes head trying to cut it off.

Jaune positioned his sword inbetween hers and then threw them upward and then puched his sword upward forcing Cinder to throw her twin swords into the air but they quickly turned back into dust.

"Cinder then jumps back and forms her bow and fires several arrows at Jaune.

Jaune hits them out of the air and then ran at her with his sheild deflecting the rest of the arrows she continued to fire at him.

She then throws some dust into the air and it forms shards of ice and she fires them at Jaune.

Jaune sends his aura out to intercept them and it shatters and breaks the ice.

"Your not half bad. Whats your name?" Cinder asked.

"Jaune. Jaune Arc." Jaune said.

Then something hits the airship they were on and they start to fall back to earth.

Jaune spreads his wings and stops falling.

Cinder isn't as lucky. She was falling through the air at high speed and had no way to stop herself.

"Damnit." Jaune says to himelf as he races down to try and catch up with Cinder.

Jaune flys at super speed to catch up to Cinder and gets next to her. He grabs her arm and pulls her closer to him and tries to stop his decent but can't. He then turns around so his back is facing the ground and slams into it.

"Holy fuck that hurt." Jaune says.

Cinder turns over and looks at Jaune while she was still being held by him.

"Why? Why would you save me?" Cinder asked.

"Because I don't want anyone else to die today. Theres been enough of that today. Besides it would be such a waste if someone as beautiful as you wound up unrecognizable sfter a fall like that." Jaune said with a smile.

Cinder felt her face get hotter after hearing the blonde knights words. She then found herself getting pulled off of Jaune and being forced to the ground with guns being pointed at her.

Jaune then saw a hand being extended to him so he took it and found himself back on his feet.

"Thanks general." Jaune said.

"No need Jaune. You go help Daegan we'll handle this one." Ironwood said showing that Ozpin Glynda, and his parents were with them.

"Right!" Jaune said as he flew off to catch up with his friend.

"You think they'll be alright love?" Maietta asks.

"There our sons! They'll do just fine." Alexzander said.

 **~to Daegan and Daman~**

Daegan and Daman were flying through the air and were continuously punching and kicking one another as they were locked together. They spun through the air drilling threw ant and everything that was infront of them. They then stopped when they slammed into a sky scrapers top floor.

The two of them let go of one another and skidded across the floor until they were able to catch themselves.

Daegan pulls himself to his feet and looks down at his former friend. He no longer sees the young apiring hunter he once knew. All he sees is a man who wants nothing more then to kill him. Daegan takes a deep breathe and gets into a fighting stance.

Daman gets up and sees Daegan waiting for him. He pulls himself up and stares at Daegan with rage burning in his eyes.

"You disgust me. Haven't you realized it yet? The Daman you knew is dead. All that remains is this form. And a burning hatred for you." Daman says as he transforms his hands into claws.

"Pity. Ailie seemed to think you were still the boy she called her brother." Dagean said.

"Ailie is a nieve child. She was never suited for the life of a hunter. She still isn't. And niether are you, You let you feelings and your conshence get the better of you. A huntsman should be cold, emotionless, and not know the meaning of pity." Daman says.

"Your one to talk about being a huntsman. You ran the first chance you got after that mission but instead you ran away. Tell me Daman does that sound like something a "real" huntsman would do?" Daegan questioned with anger in his voice.

"Shut your mouth Aedus. You don't know a damn thing about me or what happened on that mission so how bout you shut your fucking mouth and fight me already!" Daman says as he charges Daegan.

Daegan yells as he charges Daman and blocks Damans claws with his bare hands. He then grabs Damans wrists, flips over Daman and begins to pull his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Daman yelled as he tried to get free from Daegans hold.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Rip these damn arms of yours off!" Daegan yells as he rips Damans arms from his bady and throws them to the side.

Daman yells in pain as blood begins to pour out from where his arms use to be.

Daegan then grabs Daman by the collar and forces him to his knees. He then lifts his right hand and forms his dragon aura gauntlet.

'Forgive me Ailie.' Daegan mentally says to himself as he brings his hand down and slashes Damans chest wide open.

Daman slumps to the ground with his eyes open wide and him gasping for air.

Daegan reaches for his sword and places both of his hands on the hilt of his katana. He then raises it above his head and then brings it down and aims for Damans neck.

Daman smirks as a newly formed arm comes up and grabs the blade and stops it dead in its tracks. His other arm and his chest then heal and his arms begin to be covered in a rock like material that then spreads to the rest of of his body only leaving his head not covered up.

Daegan tries to pull his sword from Damans grasp but finds that it is grasped not by the hand of a human. But the hand of a grimm. Damans entire body resembled that of a grimm. His arms were like that of an Ursa, he had claws like a Beowolf, the wings of a Nevermore, and the Daegan noticed that a stinger of a Deathstalker. The tail shot at Daegans chest causing him to jump back leaving his sword in the hands of Daman.

"What the fuck are you?" Daegan said.

"Something that the world refuses to beleave is real. Something out of legend. Something out of urban myth. I am niether human nor grimm. I am something more. Something greater." Daman said as he gets up off the ground.

"Your so full of yourself. Your nothing more then an arrogant piece of shit who's forgotten everything he once held dear." Daegan said.

"And your nothing more then a worthless Faunan who should have died with his pathetic parents all those years ago. A mistake that I will correct." Daman says as he breaks Daegans katana in half and then throws the two halves of it into the street below.

"You think I need my sword to kill you? If that is so then your in for a surprise!" Daegan said as he formed his aura gauntlets and his feet also became inveloped by his aura.

The two of them then charged one another landing blow upon blow on one another. Everytime there punches were either blocked or they hit their mark a small shockwave would erupt and destroy the room.

Daegan punched Daman on the right side of his face and the windows on the left side of the floor shattered.

Daman uppercutted Daegan and a hole was made in the roof.

Daegan then put his hands together above his head and brought them down on top od Damans head making him hit the floor and make a crator in it.

Daman pushes his entire body upward and then flips kicking Daegan in the jaw in the process.

Daegan spits bllod from his mouth and then puches the floor causing it to collapse and the two of them to fall along with the floor above them falling ontop of them.

Daman spreads his wings and flys toward an open while debree falls all around him.

Daegan grabs him by the wings and the two of them fly out of the falling building and go to the street below.

As they hit the ground they seperate. Daman crashes into a tanker truck and Daegan hits a pole.

Dsegan gets up off the ground as Daman kicks the tanker at him. He stops it with his bare hands and after he makes it come to a complete stop he gets punched into the building that was behind him.

Daman walked into to the builing slowly and before he knew it he was hit back onto the street by a steel pole that Daegan was holding.

Daegan dropped the pole and ran after Daman.

Daman catches himself and charges at Daegan.

Thw two of them punch eachother in the face at the same time and the surrounding buildings shake from the shockwave that came off of it.

Daegan then upper-cuts Daman and sends him flying above the buildings.

Daman catches himself but fails to notice that Jaune was above him. By the time he does notice he was getting hit back down.

Daegan takes advantage of this. He jumps up and spin kicks Daman in the gut and sends him flying into a nearby building.

Jaune then floats down to Daegans side and his wings vanish.

"I coulda taken him." Daegan said.

"I know. But your not the only one who has a bone to pick with this guy." Jaune says as he forms his aura gauntlets and his aura surrounds his feet.

"So the white and black knights come to kill me. Then lets see if you truely are who the prophecies spoke of!" Daman says as he lets an almost demonic roar and his aura begins to surround him.

Jaune and Daegan stand there waiting to see what will happen once Damans aura disperses.

It begins to crack and then it explodes in a blast of energy to reveal that Daman is covered in armor that resembles what a humanoid Grimm would look like. Daman looks up and immediantly kicks both Jaune and Daegan in the gut proppelling them into the air. He then fly's up and hits them through five buildings.

Daegan gets out of the hole he made in a wall and helps Jaune out of the one he was in.

"This guy just dosen't know when to quit does he?" Jaune said while holding his side.

"True. But then again. So are we." Daegan said as his aura began to envelop him.

Jaune realizes what Daegan has in mind and follows his leed. Both of them then looked up at there foe with there aura armor deployed and them ready to finish the fight.

They then immediantly charged and hit Daman in the gut and then brought there feet down and knock him back down into the city.

Daman crashes through a building and then charges again with his claws out ready to slice Jaune and Daegan to bits.

Jaune blocks Damans claws with a barrier and then uses his transformed gauntlet to send him hurtling towards Daegan.

Daegan then kicked Daman in the face with so much force the ground itself began to crack under the pressure. The kick sends Daman back towards Jaune who had his gauntlet ready with an amplified aura punch.

As Daman gets closer to him Jaune hits him in his jaw and sends him extremely high into the sky.

Daman spreads his wings to stop himself and floats stairing with rage in his eyes at his enemies.

"Thats it! I've had enough of this bullshit! Get ready to join your parents Daegan!" Daman yelled as he began to gather a massive amount of aura in his right hand.

"He isn't..?!" Jaune said.

"He is! That much aura will level the entire city! We need to stop him!" Daegan said.

"Right!" Jaune said as he and Daegan both began to gather aura into their hands.

In the middle of Jaunes aura blast it looked like the half of the yin and yang symbol that was on his hand. The same could be said for Daegan.

They noticed it and decided to try something. They began to merge their auras together. It was highly dangerous and could drain there aura reserves considerably. But if they succeeded they could destroy anything that was infront of them. Including Daman.

"Eat this!" Daman yelled as he shot his aura blast at the two of them.

At the same time Dagan and Jaune shot there blast and it intercepted Damans blast. The two blasts of aura proved to be equally matched. Until Daegan and Jaune poored almost all of there aura into it and it blasted through Damans blast and put a hole through his chest.

"Come back from that... asshole." Jaune said as he begins to fall forward.

Daegan cathes him in time and puts Jaunes arm over his shoulder to keep him on his feet. Daegan was just as if not more worn out then Jaune. He put so much of his aura into that blast his hair and eyes turned back to their natural colors. Then Daegan see's something that shocks him. Daman was getting back up.

He was wounded. More then he ever has been before. It would take him a while to heal from a wound like this. So he summoned one of his Nevermores and climbed on its back.

"Know this Daegan. You may have won this battle but I will return. And on that day everything you hold dear will be ground to dust under my heel!" Daman yelled as he flew away.

Daegan was too tired to give chase. His legs were about to give out from underneath him and he could barely keep his eyes open. Then he heard something running towards him.

He turns around and sees the people of Vale running to see what their saviors looked like. Daegan and Jaune had saved the city from Daman and were still alive. They're friends rushed to their sides and helped them.

"You guys gonna be okay?" Sun asked.

"Yeah Sun. Just tired is all." Jaune said as he slowly clsed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Damn. He beat me to it." Daegan said with a smile as he followed his friends leed.

Sun, Neptune, Ren, and Fox helped pick the two of them up and carried them to the nearby hospital. The people of Vale helped clear the way and let them through.

It was the least they could do.


	18. Departure

It has been a week since Daegan and Jaune fought one another in the tournament. A week since they nearly died at the hands of Daman and Adam. A weeksince they came back from the dead and defeated him. A week since they fell uncoccious and they still haven't woken up.

Their friends and the entire city of Vale were worried that they would never wake up. They had saved the entire city from a madman who could control Grimm and they forced him out of the city. Their friends weren't allowed to visit them in the hospital so they waited at the house Jaunes parents were staying in.

Jaunes sisters and his friends were currnetly in the living room sitting and not really doing anything. But then Yang decided to break the silence.

"So Ailie! Your in love with Daegan?" Yang asked.

"H-How did you..?!" Ailie asked surprised since Yang was nowhere nearby when she told him that.

"I have my sources. So did he say it back?" Yang asked.

"Actually he said it first. He was pinned up against the force field and he wrota it out in his own blood." Ailie said.

"Wow. I'm honestly surprised by that." Wiess said.

"I'm surprised your still getting surprised by what Daegan does." Ren said.

"He's got a point." Fox said.

"Shut-up." Wiess said.

"Do you think Jaunes gonna be alright?" Ruby asked the group.

"He and Daegan have been through alot worse. I'm sure they'll be up and about in a few days. They just need time to rest." Pyrrah said.

"Agreed. Lets just hope they don't have any lasting injuries from their fight with that guy." Blake said.

"Come to think of it who was that guy? Ailie you seemed to know who he was. Who is he?" Yang asked.

Ailie looked at the floor for a little bit but then brings her head up and sees everyone looking at her.

"His name is Daman. Daman Heolstor. And he's my older brother." Ailie said.

Everyone in the room were a stunned a bit. They knew Ailie had a brother but they had heard that he had died on a mission. Apparently the mission report was wrong since he was clearly still alive. Alive enough to put a hole threw Daegans chest that fos damn sure.

"I thought you said he was dead." Yang said.

"Thats what I thought too. But there he was. Standing over my boyfirends body with his blood on his hands. I don't know what happened to him and I don't want too. Because the person who stood infront of us that day... was not my brother." Ailie said.

No one said anything in response. They knew that the subject of Daman hurt her immencely. They were best friends and he almost killed everyone she cared about. In the battle for Vale the rest of her team were not as fortunat as she was. They were torn to pieces by a horde of Ursas and Beowolves.

"So what do you guys think happened to Daegan and Jaune? Cause I saw Daegan get stabbed in his cjest one minute and the next he acted like it never happened." Fox asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that whatever happened to them i'm glad it happened when it did. Because none of us would be alive right now if it wasn't for them." Ruby said.

"Yeah." everyone said.

 **~to Ozpin~**

He was currently sitting in his chair in his office while on a chat with the council.

"Ozpin the council has made a decision." one of the men said.

"I realize the council has made a decision. But given that its a stupid ass decision I have decided to ignore it." Ozpin said as he spun around in his chair.

"Ozpin our decision is final. You know what you have to do." the woman said.

"They saved the city. They did nothing wrong and don't deserve what you have decided for them." Ozpin said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"There a threat Ozpin. Even you must see that. They destroyed half the city in their battle with this Daman Heolstor you told us of. They cannot be allowed to remain in Vale or Beacon." the other man said before the transmisson ended..

"Damnit. Why did this happen now of all times?" Ozpin asked himself.

"Because the council is nothing more then a bunch of fools who want nothing more then to stay in power. They know of the prophecy and what it implies. They see the boys as threats to their own power." Ironwood said as he entered Ozpins office.

"James? Have you learned anything?" Ozpin asked.

"Cinder and her group knew nothing of who there ally really was. They had never even seen his face until Jaune and Daegan broke it off. They also have no idea where he could be at the moment." Ironwood said as he sat down in a chair.

"They don't deserve this." Ozpin said as he staired into his cup of coffee.

"I know... but theres nothing we can do Oz. Our hands are tied." Ironwood said.

Ozpin inhales deeply the exhales deeply and looks out over Beacon.

"Lets atleast give them time to wake up and say there goodbyes. Odds are they won't be back for many years." Ozpin said.

 **~back to the gang~**

"So Ailie tell me have you and Daegan had sex yet?" Yang asked.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and didn't make another fucking sound. Ailies mouth was agape and her face was the color of a ripe tomato.

"WHAT?! WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THAY!?" Ailie yelled.

"Hey I was just curious. You two have been going out for half a year so I figured you two have done it atleast once." Yang said.

"If you really want to know then no! We haven't! Happy now?!" Ailie said.

"A little." Yang said.

"No offence Yang but why do you keep asking questions about stuff that isn't any of your buisness?" Ailie asked.

"Because i'm curious." Yang said.

"Can we please change the subject. I don't really want to hear about what Ailie have been doing in their private affairs." Blake said.

"Sure. So what do you guys wanna do when the guys get out of the hospital?" Ruby asked.

"How bout we take them to the Black Dragon. Get um somethin to eat let them know whats been goin on." Velvet said.

"Yeah thats a plan I can get behind." Yang said.

"Same." Wiess said.

"Agreed." everyone else said.

 **~back at the hospital~**

Jaune wakes up in a hospital bed wih an I.V. in his arm and bandages all over his body. He pulls himself up and immediantly grabs his head as a huge headache starts to set in.

'Damn! What the hell was that!' Jaune said to himself.

"Jaune! Shut the fuck up i'm trying to sleep!" Daegan yelled in a tired voice.

Jaune staired at Daegan with eyes wide.

'Ummm Daegan?' Jaune said mentally.

"What Jaune?!" Daegan said annoyed.

'Turn over.'

"Why!?" Daegan said as he rolled over and looked at his friend.

'You can hear me?'

Daegans eyes grew as wide as Jaunes once he realized that Jaune wasn't moving his lips to talk. They were speaking telepathically.

'This is awesome!' Daegan yelled mentally.

'No this is epic!' Jaune said in response.

The two of them start to laugh but as they do so the doctor comes in too check on them.

"Good your both awake. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Alright I guess. By the way where are we? This isn't Beacon." Jaune said.

"My boy your in Vale. You passed out after saving the city so we transported you here for treatment. Your aura was extremely low when we brought you here. Your lucky to be alive."

"I guess so." Daegan said as he looked at the mark on his hand that was still there.

"I'm sorry to say we couldn't find out what was wrong with your hands. Those marks seem to be like some form of birthmark. And we couldn't find out what happened to your eyes." the doctor says.

"Our eyes? What do you mean?" Jaune said as he looked in a mirror.

His right eye was still the same color blue but his left eye was blood red. Daegans eyes were the complete opposite his right eye was red and his left eye was blue.

"However now that your both awake I can inform your family that you've recovered and you should be able to be released in a few days. Now you two get some rest. You've earned it." the doctor said as he exited there room.

Daegan and Jaune layed back down and thought about what they're gonna do now that they have all these new powers and this telepathic link between eahother.

They were gonna mess with so many people with this shit.

 **~2 days later~**

The girls got word from Jaunes parents to meet them at the hospital immediantly. They hurried there as fast as hey could and saw Mr. and Mrs. Arc waiting for them outside the doors to the hospital.

"What did you want us to meet here for dad? Were not allowed to see the guys." Margaret said.

"Because they just woke up. Well to be precise they woke up two days ago but they're just now letting us in too see them." Alexzander said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go on in!" Ruby said as she tried to speed past them but got caught by Marietta.

"Now Ruby I know you aren't planning on going and seeing my sons before I get my chance riiight?" Marietta said while holding Rubys cape with an ominous aura coming off of her.

"No-No mam. Not ... not at all." Ruby said with fear in her voice.

"Oh good!" Marietta said as she let go of Ruby and walked into the building.

Everyone accept Alexzander stood outside the building with chills going down there spines. They were scared of that woman more then all the armies of Remnant and Grimm combined.

"That woman scares me." Yang said with genuin fear in her voice.

"Me too sis. Me too." Ruby said as Yang held her in her arms.

They then followed in after Jaunes parents anticipating the moment when they could see thier saviors again.

Daegan and Jaune were currently watching an episode of X-ray and Vav on the TV theu had in their room while also having some pancakes for breakfest.

"Damn these are some good pancakes." Daegan said.

Jaune looked at Daegan with his mouth full and mentally said, 'What have you done?!'

Down the hall Nora heard the one word you never say around her. She immediantly got out her hammer and ran at the room where Daegan and Jaune were staying in and smashed in into tiny splinters.

"PANCAKES!" Nora yelled as she ran at the two of them with her mouth watering.

If it wasn't for Ren she probably would have killed Jaune and Daegan to get there food.

'Thank Oum! You almost got us killed Daegan!' jaune said mentally.

'How the hell was I suppose to know the only person who is addicted to pancakes in Vale was down the hallway?!'

'Dosen't change the fact you almost got us killed!'

'Fine. You win. I'm sorry!'

'Thats what I thought.'

'What you say?'

'You heard me!'

The both of them then start laghing out loud confusing everyone else in the roon in the process.

"What are you two laughing at?" Wiess asked.

"You wouldn't understand even if we told you. It's complicated." Jaune said.

"Try me." Wiess said.

"Alright then. Me and Jaune can speak telepathically." Daegan said.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I knew she'd say that." Jaune said.

"I know I heard you say it." Daegan said.

"Well that wierd fact aside i'm happy you two are alright!" Marietta said as she walked up and hugged them both.

Daegan then looked into the group of his friends and found Ailie standing there stairing at him. He looked at her with his left eye since he closed his right eye so not to freak them out about it being red.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna come see me?" Daegan asked her.

She then immediantly ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face into his chest.

"I was afraid." Ailie said.

"Of what?" Daegan asked.

"That you wouldn't wake up. That you wouldn't be the same. That you would be different. I was afraid Daman would kill you." Ailie said.

"He did kill me. But I came back. Different but the same." Daegan said.

"What does that mean?" Ren asked.

Daegan looked over at Jaune and the two of them nodded to one another.

"After Adam and Daman killed us we went to another place. It looked to be a place that stretched on forever and had no beginning or end. We waited there for a little bit but then we were visited by two people who told us that it wasn't our time and they sent us back. They said Oum himself sent them to tell us and give us... these." Jaune said as he and Daegan held up their hands and showed the marks that were perminately imprinted onto their palms.

"Interesting. Do they hold any purpose?" Ren asked.

"They do." Said Ozpin as he entered the room with Ironwood.

"Oz? James? What are you doing here?" Alexzander asked.

"I came to see me two of my favorite students. That and there is something they need to know Alex." Ozpin said.

"Then... its time." Marietta said.

"Indeed. Everyone please either take a seat or leave the room." Ironwood said.

They did as the general said and waited for him and Ozpin to say whatever it was they needed to say.

"Now then. Boys let me see your hands. And open your eyes for me." Ozpin said,

They held up their hands and opened the eye they were keeping closed. Ozpins eyes widened as he realized that the marks on their hands identified the two of them as who he had already thought they were. He was correct.

"I knew it." Ozpin said.

"Knew what professor?" Ruby asked.

"Daegan and Jaune as you all know are special but this just proves that there very special. They fate and the fate of all of Remnant is tied together." Ozpin said.

"Why doesn't that sound like a good thing?" Jaune asked.

"It shouldn't. You two are destined too become two of the most important people in the history of Remnant." Ironwood said.

"What are you taling about?" Daegan asked.

"There is a... prophecy. It speaks of a coming disaster that will rip the aliiances and the peace we have now and decsend the world into chaos once more. It says that the sins of both humans and faunus will re-awaken the enemy of all who live and the only people who can stand against this monster are two knights." Ozpin said.

"One bathed in light." Alexzander said as he gestured towards Jaune.

"And one bathed in darkness." Ironwood said as he gestured toward Daegan.

Daegan and Jaune staired at one another then back at Ozpin. That was the exact same thing that Daegans parents told them when they visited them in that place. They then looked at the markings on their hands and looked back at Ozpin.

"So what happens now?" Jaune asked.

"I actually need to speak to the two of you alone about that. Wveryone else needs to leave. Now." Ozpin said.

Everyone gets up accept Ironwood and heads into the hallway and waits for them to finish their conversation.

"What is it professor?" Jaune asked.

"The two of you in spite of everything you did to save Vale are being thrown out by the council." Ozpin said.

"What!? Why!?" Daegan asked.

"They have deemed you a threat to the city and the school. But in all honesty they see you as nothing more then a threat to their own power." Ironwood said.

"Even after we save the entire fucking city they still treat us like monsters because were stronger then them. This is bullshit." Daegan says.

"I know. But the only thing I can do so I can prevent them from ordering your deaths is banish you to the other kingdoms. I'll help you in whatever way I can but for right now you two need to get ready to leave cause you need to leave by weeks end."

"Can... Can we atleast tell our friends goodbye?" Jaune asked.

"I would advise against that. If you want we can tell them the situation and let them know whats going on. That way you two have more time to get out of Vale." Ironwood said.

"Thats fine by me. But professor could you do one thing for me?" Daegan asked.

"Yes what is it?" Ozpin asked.

"If I were to right a letter and ask you to bive it to Ailie could you do it?" Daegan asked.

"It's the least I could do. Now you two get some rest we'll be leaving in the next few days. so be ready." Ozpin said as exited the room with Ironwood.

Daegan and Jaune sat in complete silence as the two men left the room leaving them to think on the coming days.

 **~3 days later~**

"You sure about this Daegan? We don't know what will await us out there." Jaune said as he got dressed in his usual attire.

Daegan looked at the mark on his hand once more before pulling his fingerless gloves over his hand and looks at Jaune.

"I made up my mind two days ago Jaune. If I am destined to fight for the rest of my life then I refuse to drag Ailie along for the ride. I won't let her." Daegan said.

"I guess i'm in the same boat as you. I refuse to drag the girls into this war were going into. And i'll die before I let someone hurt them just to get to me." Jaune said.

"You really do care for them don't you? All of them I mean." Daegan said.

"I do. I know I must sound kinda selfish but I couldn't pick between them. I care for them all equally. I just hope they don't hate me after this whole... ordeal." Jaune said.

"I can understand that. Heres a question why are leaving Corceas Mors?" Daegan asked as he pointed to the blade.

"I've decided I need to find my own path in this world and stop trying to follow in my ancestors foot-steps. I need to find my own way in life. Even if it means leaving this behind." Jaune said.

"Thats... understandable." Daegan said.

"Thanks." Jaune said as he placed one letter on the sword adressed to his family and another to his friends.

"Daegan left one letter on his bed and then took off his necklace that he wore around his neck and placed it within the envelope that was adressed to Ailie.

"Ready to go?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah. Lets get outta here." Jaune said as he put on his cloak and put the hood on over his head.

Daegan did the same and then the two of them walked over to the window and jumped out of it. They ran across the rooftops and made there way to the edge of the city where two soilders awaited them. When they got there the soilders saluted them and handed them a bag. Within it were some supplies they would need and a few weapons like Daegans pistols and two swords for them to use in replacement for there original swords.

"Thanks you two. You can tell the general we said thanks." Jaune said.

"Theres one more thing sir. Please follow us." the blue armored soilder said.

They were led to a garage close by and inside they found there bikes. They then walked over to them and put on their helmets and revved up the bikes before thanking the two soilders once more and driving off into the night.

 **~the next day~**

"What do you mean they're gone?!" Yang yelled over the phone.

"I'm sorry miss but they weren't in their room this morning. They must have left last night." the nurse said.

Yang violently disconnected the call and then punched a hole in her teams wall.

"Damnit! Where could they be?!" Yang yelled.

Just as she said those words Ozpin came over the intercom.

"Would the member of teams RWBY, CVFY, JNPR, and miss Heolstor please report to my office immediantly." Ozpin said.

"Man now what?!" Yang said as she and the rest of her team made their way to Ozpins office.

Teams RWBY, and JNPR met up with CVFY and Ailie infront of the main building and went up to his office. When they arrived they found Jaunes parents sitting in the chairs that were next to Ozpins desk.

Jaunes mom held a not in her hans that was stained with tears. While his father held her close while he clutched Corecas Mors in his other hand.

"Whats going on here? Whats happened headmaster?" Pyrrah asked.

"Jaune and Daegan have... left Beacon and Vale behind. There most likely never coming back." Ozpin said.

The group of teens all had mixed reactions but the same result occured within each of them.

Ruby had tears in her eyes at the news that her first real friend and her crush was gone and was most likely never returning.

Yang held her sister close and told her everything was going to be alright. On the outside she seemed to be taking it well. But on the inside she was both mad and sad. And she was going to miss dorky personality.

Pyrrah was distraught. Her best friend and partner was gone and she never really got to tell him how she really felt. She had to hold back tears as she stood in Ozpins office.

Blake was hiding her sadness well but you could tell she was upset. She liked Jaune for a while now and she admired how he didn't care that she was a faunus. He was also the first guy she ever kissed and she always wanted to have a more... intimate relationship with him. But I digress.

Wiess didn't really care. She didn't hate Jaune but she didn't really like him anymore either. She was currently with Neptune ever since the party that Jaune and Daegan had at the Arcs beach house almost half a year ago. She felt that he didn't belong since he had to lie to get into the school but she had to admit she was going to miss his dorky personality. Though she would never admit it outloud.

Nora was going to miss her fearless leader and how he could always inspire the people around him. But not more then she would miss his pancakes.

Ren was going to miss his two closest guy friends he's ever had. He had Nora but it wouldn't be the same without them around from now on.

Velvet was depressed that her crush was gone and she wouldn't be able to talk to him anymore. She liked how she could talk to him about anything and he wouldn't judge her in any way.

Yatsuhashi felt more grief for Velvet then for himself. She truly cared for Jaune and now he was gone. In truth Yatsuhashi liked Velvet but he was never able to tell her. And he wasn't going too now cause that would just make him look like an asshole. Instead he decided he would be there for Velvet no matter what.

Fox felt a little bit pissed at the fact he wasn't able to say goodbye to his newest friends. He and Daegan had fought ne another in the arena but even after that Daegan still treated him as an equal and nothing less. He respected and admired Daegan and was upset at the fact he would most likely never get to see his friend again.

Coco didn't know either Jaune or Daegan very well but she was there for Velvet and Fox. They were close friends with both and she would help them through this however she could. It was the least she could do for her team and for Daegan taking care of the man she had fallen for.

Ailie was the most upset of them all. Instead of losing a crush or a friend she lost something more. She lost the man she loved. She was inconsolable and started to yell and scream as tears began to run down her face. Marietta tried to consloe her but she knew it would help nothing.

"They did however leave you something. Something each of you might want to see." Ozpin said as he grabbed two letters from his desk and showed them to the group.

"What... what are... what are those?" Ruby said inbetween sobs.

"Letters addressed to all of you from the two of them. They would want you to have them." Ozpin said.

He gave one letter to teams RWBY and JNPR and one to Ailie.

What was written in those letters would change how those who'm the letters were adressed to saw life and how they would act.


	19. Two Years Later

**AN: I would like to thank Masseffect-TxS and Lelouche of the Rebellion for giving me a few ideas from their stories that I used in this chapter. And if either of you is reading this which I highly doubt cause my story isn't really that good i'd just like to say thanks.**

 **Now onto the story!**

It has been 2 whole years since Daegan and Jaune were forced to leave Vale. No one has heard a word from either one not even Ozpin knows where they are. He has tried to find them over the years but has had no luck in finding them. At the same time two mysterious figures cloaked in black and white cloaks have been traveling all over Remnant help human and faunus alike asking for almost nothing in return. They have become well liked in both communitees. And once there job was done they departed. To this day no one knows who they are or what they look like. The faunus communitee have named them, "The White and Black Knights of Remnant."or, "The Twin Knights of Remnant." They even saved a group of faunus who worked for the Schnee dust company from a factory in Mistral and saved them from a large expolsion caused by a unsecured bow of raw dust crystals.

In Beacon they aren't widely known since Ozpin has tried to keep all info regarding the two of them away from a certain group of students. Team CFVY graduated a year ago and became professional hunters. Fox and Coco stayed together and are still together to this day. Velvet after almost a year after Jaune left noticed that Yatsuhashi had feelings for her and she began to go out with him. Shes been with him ever since. The two make a pritty good team and a pritty cute couple.

Ruby has gotten more mature over the years. She become more of a mature person and she's become a better tactition in battle. She feels that she could have done something to make Jaune stay and she partly blames herself for him leaving all those years ago. Her outfit hasn't changed all that much the only thing thats really changed is that her hairs a little longer then before.

Yang hasn't changed much either over the past two years. She's become stronger in many ways but its mainly on the battlefield. Her hairs still as long as it was before and her attitude hasn't changed either. She misses Jaune just like the rest but she also has a desire to knock his teeth out for leaving and making her sister cry.

Blake changed alot over the years. She became more open about the fact she was a faunus and started to let her ears out of her bow more and more. She missed Jaune immencely she missed his smile, the way he acted, how he treated her as an equal, and most of all how he always made her feel safe around him and protect her no matter what. What she felt for him wasn't a simple crush she truly cared for him and his goofy personality. If there was one thing she would do before her time was up in this world she would find him and tell him just how much she cared about him.

Wiess hardly changed at all. Her hair isn't as long as it once was though it now only went down to her shoulder blades. Although she did miss Jaune and Daegans goofiness and how they would always make them all laugh. Although she'd never admit that outloud.

Ren and Nora started to have a real relationship shortly after Jaune and Daegans departure and have been happy. They miss there friend and leader alot though.

Ailie was probably the worst out of all of them though. She barely spoke to anyone besides the members of her team and teams RWBY and NPR. She barely took any missons with her teams anymore. She was just a wreck. The one thing she desired more then anything else in the world was too see Daegan one more time. To feel his lips against hers, to feel the warmth given off from his smile, and to be wrapped in his arms once more. If she could have that atleast one more time she could die without any regrets.

As of late the group of friends haven't been doing much. After the surprise attack two years ago the White Fang have all but disbanded. Smaller conflicts have erupted all over Remnant but not as large as the battle for Vale.

The city of Vale has recovered greatly after the events two years ago. Most of the buildings that were destroyed have been fully restored and the arena which was where the attack began has been rebuilt. In an act of thanks to their saviors the people of Vale built a statue at the arena in honor of both Jaune and Daegan.

As for the people behind the attack their punishments varried. Cinder was forced to wear a special bracelet that suppressed her aura and ontop of that she was forced to become a professor at Beacon.

Emerald and Mercury are currently carrying there sentances along with her as her assistants. They auras are suppressed aswell.

Roman is in the custody of the Schnee dust company. He stole numorous shipments of dust and made there lives a living hell. He is currently under the service of Wiesses father and he has to do whatever he tells him too.

As for Adam Taurus his fate is unknown. He escaped soon after he was captured and he hasn't been seen or heard of since. But some say he was actually broken out instead of him escaping on his own. The truth is unknown...

One day at Beacon the usual group was once again called to the headmasters office on urgent buisness. They hurried there at all speed to find that Ailie was already there speaking with him.

"Ms. Heolstor I understand that you are still upset about him leaving but you need to understand that if you do not undertake missons and interact in your classes then I will have no choice but too kick you out of Beacon." Ozpin said.

"What do I care. You got rid of th only person who truly thought I had any potential in becoming a huntress. So why don't you expel me now and save us both some trouble?" Ailie said.

Ozpin looked at her and tried to reassure her of something.

"Because... I made a promise not too." Ozpin said.

"A promise? To who?" Ailie asked.

"The same man who gave you that necklace dangling off your neck." Ozpin said as he pointed to the dragon necklace Daegan left her.

Ailie grabbed the necklace and stared at it for a little bit before looking back up at Ozpin.

"Alright. If I have too I will strive to do more here at the school. But I can't promise anything professor." Ailie said.

"Thats all I ask. And since your so determined you can join in on the mission that teams RWBY and NPR are about to go on." Ozpin said.

Ailie looked to the door and saw her friends standing there looking at her. She smiles a fake smile and waits for Ozpin to tell them what the misson is.

"Whats the mission professor?" Ruby asked.

"You all will be going to Vacuo. We have been getting reports of heavy Grimm activity in the area and I need you too secure the village and wipe out the Grimm. Understood?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes sir!" they all said.

"But before you go theres one more thing." Ozpin said.

"What is it?" Pyrrah asked.

"We have also gotten reports that the twin knights of Remnant may be in the town." Ozpin said.

"Wait?! The Twin Knights!?" Blake yelled.

"Yes. I would perfer it of you didn't make contact with them. But the reason the two of them are there is most likely the same as what i'm sending you there for. So if you do come in contact with them do **NOT** fight them. If it is possible try to team up with them and take the Grimm out of the area. Do I make myself clear?" Ozpin asked.

"We understand professor." Ruby said.

"Good now head to the airstrip. You are dismissed." Ozpin said.

They then left the office and he picked up a report labeled, "The Twin Knights."

"I hope my hunch is wrong." Ozpin said as he took another sip of his coffee.

 **~to the airstrip~**

The two teams and Ailie arrive to find that their dust plane is ready for lift off. They climb aboard and everyone gets strapped in and the plane takes off.

"So Blake tell us who are these Twin Knights?" Yang asked.

"Not much is known about them actually. The most I know about them is that they have helped the Faunus community immencly. I heard they have beaten up humans who have tried to harm or even when they make fun of them." Blake said.

"They also saved a group of Faunus at one of my families facilities in Mistral from said factory from exploding. Some unstable dust crystals got knocked out of their protective casings and exploded." Wiess said as she looked down at the floor of the plane.

"Atleast they were able to get out though!" Ruby said in an attempt to cheer Wiess up.

"Yeah. I guess so." Wiess said looking up.

"So we got any idea what to expect when we get there?" Ren asked.

"No. I've never been to Vacuo and I don't know what to expect from the area or the Grimm there." Pyrrah said.

"Well looks like we'll find out soon enough!" Yang says.

 **~a few hours later~**

They arrive at an airstrip and are given a map of the area. They are then given directions that they can follow using said map and head out. They head North to the village of Riverdale to see if they get any word about the Grimm pack there.

"Soooooo what now?" Yang asked.

"I guess we start asking around. Lets ask OOMPH!" Ailie said as she knocked into someone.

"Ailie! Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. But what did I bump into." Ailie said as she looked down.

There layed a young boy who couldn't be anymore then 7 or 8 years old. Then a young girl roughly the same age came and helped him up. The young boy then looks up at the group with sad crystal blue eyes that were startin to fill with tears.

"OH! I am so sorry little boy! Please don't cry!" Ailie said frantically.

"O-okay. I'll try." he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and wipes the dirt off his clothes.

"Are you gonna be okay Kuro ?" the little girl with blonde haire asked.

"Yeah Amber i'll be alright. It's just a scratch." Kuro said as he looked up at the group again.

"Where are your parents kids?" Yang asked.

"My daddy is out hunting Grimm in the forest. He heard about them and decided to go take care of them while we were here." Amber said.

"And mines somewhere nearby. The other reason were here is because were after a bounty on someone so he's hunting him down." Kuro said.

"Do you guys travel together?" Ruby asked the two of them.

"Yeah! Me and Kuro are cousins and we travel with our Daddies! There really strong and really cool!" Amber said.

The two children then smiled at the group and they could see just how cute the two of them really were.

Kuro had black hair that covered his forehead but wasn't very long in the back. He had blue eyes that resembled Wiesses eyes almost accept they weren't as light as hers. He had a small sword hanging off of his back that was in a black sheathe.

Amber was a dog faunus she had dog ears where her ears would be and a small blonde tail. She had long blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky. She also had a small sword hanging off her belt.

"Do you want us to help you find your Dad / Uncle?" Pyrrah asked.

"No its alright. Dad will be back any minute now. He always comes back. Unlike my real parents." Kuro said sadly.

"What do you mean your real parents?" Ren asked.

"About a year ago my real mom and dad took me out into the forest near our village and told me to wait for them to come back. They never did. After a while I went out to look for them and instead of finding them I found a pack of Grimm. They chased after me and they cornered me. I thought I was going to die but then someone ran up and diflected an attack from one of them and cut its head off. He stood infront of me and told me to stay behind him and for me to clse so the Grimm couldn't get to me and so I wouldn't see what he did to them. He killed them all. He then took me back to his house and gave me something to eat and helped clean me up. We searched for my parents but couldn't find them anywhere. He told me they most likely got attacked by those Grimm and they didn't run away. After he told me that I blamed him for it. I was angry and blamed him for my parents death but he didn't tell me to leave. One dy though I ran away back into the forest far enough so he couldn't follow me. But I was found by Grimm again. I closed my eyes as they lunged at me waiting for the end but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that he was holding off the Grimm with his bare hands so they couldn't get to me. I asked him why and you know what he said. He told me that it was because I was suffering. That he had to live his life like that and that he'd die before he'd let someone else have to go through that and that he'd always be ther for me no matter what. After that I no longer saw him as some stranger who had so happened to be there to help me when I needed it. I saw him as my gaurdian. My protector. My father." Kuro said.

Ailie, Yang, and Wiess had to hold back her tears so not to start crying all together. Ruby and Nora had a literal river of tears though. Pyrrah and Blake had tears in her eyes but was managing to hold them back. Ren had to make the excuse that he had dirt in his eyes.

"That was beautiful. Your father sounds like an amazing man." Ailie said.

"He really is! He and Daddy are alot alike! My Daddy did the same thing for me!" Amber said.

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Yeah! My villag had been attacked and burned down by some Grimm and they were about to eat me. but my Daddy and my Uncle came in the nick of time to save me. Uncle was pre-occuppied with this one so Daddy was the one who took care of me. I told him to leave me alone and for him to just let me die ut when he looked at me I only saw sadness in his eyes. When I eventuall ran away I ran into the same problem Kuro did. Only it was Daddy who saved me. He protected me from every attack even if it meant he had to use himself as a shield. When I saw him do that he wasn't just another human to me anymore. I saw him as my Daddy!" Amber said with a big smile.

This time everyone had tears streaming down there faces. Even Ren. But the one who was crying the most was Blake. Here was a faunus who had been adopted by a human and said human treated her with love and cared for her like she was his own daughter. She couldn't stop crying.

"Your father sounds like a wonderful man. I've never heard of a human taking in a faunus before out of the kindness of his own heart. I'm glad people like him exist nowadays." Blake said as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah he reallt is amazing! By the way why are you guys here? Your obviously hunters but what are you doing all the way out here?" Amber said.

"We were here about the huge Grimm pack in the area. But from what you've said it sounds like your dad has it under control." Ruby said.

"Yeah. But if you want we could introduce you too our Dads! They get alot of people asking for help and maybe they can help you out!" Kuro said.

"I'm fine with that! And i'm pritty sure the others are too. Riht guys?" Ruby asked.

They all nod there heads in agreement and see Kuro and Amber smile at them.

Then a group of people run past them as if death himself was chasing after them and zoom past the group. One of them knocks Kuro down and then goes back and picks him up and uses him as a shield.

"Alright listen you freak! If you don't leave me alone i'm going to kill this kid! You hear me!?" the guy yelled.

The group was about to teach this guy some manners but just as they began to walk towards them Amber holds her hands up to stop them.

"Amber what are you doing?!" Ailie asked.

"Just wait. Uncle will take care of him." Amber said.

Just then someone in a black cloak jumps down from a building and lands behind the thug. He grabs him and throws him into the wall while also grabbing Kuro from his grasp at the same time.

"You okay Kuro?" the cloaked man asked.

"Yes sir. But I think I might get a bruise on my neck from where he was holding me." Kuro said as he rubbed his neck.

The cloaked mans aura then exploded out of him like pitch black fire as he walked over to the thug that had hurt his son. He grabs him by the throat and begins to choke the life out of him.

"And now you die." the cloaked man said.

The thug then tries to hit the cloaked man in the face but is stopped dead in his tracks when his fist connects with the cloaked mans mask. The punch hits the hood off his head however and reveals that he is wearing a black skull mask and the man has long black hair with white streake all throughout it that extends down to his shoulders.

"Your... Your the... Black Knight?!" the thug manages to say as he takes his last breathe.

The cloaked man throws the thug to the ground and then puts his hood back up as he turns to the other thugs. They try to run but before they can the cloaked man pulls out a large silver pistol and shoots them all in the legs. (Its like Dantes from Devil May Cry)

"Damn. He dosen't mess around does he." Yang said.

"Evidently not." Blake said.

The cloaked man then walks over to the group on the ground and rolls one of them onto his back with his foot and then points his gun at him.

"Wait! Wait! You need me! If you want my bounty you need me alive!" the man on the ground says.

The cloaked man lowers his gun and reaches into his cloak and pulls out a wanted poster.

"Gian of the Fist. Wanted in Mistral, Atlas, and Vale on the crimes of theft, kidnapping, and murder. Wanted alive..." the man says.

"See I tol-" he gets cut off when the cloaked man puts his foot on his mouth to stop him from talking.

He then turns the poster around so the man on the ground can see it.

"..Or dead." the cloaked man says as he points the barrel of his gun to the man on the grounds forehead.

The only thing the group from Beacon can hear is the man on the ground try to scream but it was then silenced when they hear a gun go off and blood stains the street.

"He really doesn't play around." Yang said.

"You don't get a name like the Black Knight when you 'play around'." the cloaked man says as he walks up to the group dragging his bounties corpse behind him.

"You gonna turn him in? Like that?" Wiess asks.

"As long as they can identify him i'm fine with what happens to his corpse." he says.

"Excuse me! Are you **the** Black Knight? The ne who helps Faunus all over Remnant?" Blake asks.

"Yes I am. And if you don't mind me asking why are seven students from Beacon all the way out here in Vacuo?" he asks.

"We were here to deal with a large pack of Grimm in the area. We were hoping to get some info. on where the pack may be from the people here." Ruby said.

"Well theres no need to worry about that. My brother went after them this morning. He should be back any minute now." he said.

Just after he says that a net with filled with the bodies of an Ursa pack is dropped in the street right next to him with alot of swords sticking out of all of there bodies. Next to the giant net stands a man claoked in white that has a black sword hanging off his belt.

"Speak of the devil." the black knight said.

"Daddy! You're back!" Amber yelled as she ran up to him and clung to his leg.

the man in the white cloak ruffles her hair with his hand and smiles at her under his hood.

"There will never be a day that I won't come back to watch over you. I promise." he says to her.

He then looks over to the group from Beacon and they flinch as they see his cold eyes stare at them with no emotion behind them what so ever.

"Well now that the Grimm are dead and i've got the bounty target what you wanna do broher?" the black knight asked the white knight.

"Me and the kids are gonna head back to the hideout. You go cash in the bounty and meet us there afterwards." the white knight said.

"Whatever you say boss man!" the black knight said as he began to walk away.

"Well we might aswell head out too. You got rid of the Grimm so our mission here is done." Ruby said.

"We came all the way out here for fuckin nothin." Ren said.

"It was nice meeting you guys! Atay out of trouble now!" Yang said to the kids as she and the others began to walk away.

"Wait!" Amber yelled.

They all turned around to see what the little girl had to say.

"You don't have to go back yet do you?! You can come stay with us for a little while! Comeon it'll be fun!" Amber said.

"She has a point. Your head master won't expect you back for a few days. You might aswell enjoy a few days relaxation while you can. You never know what might happen." the white knight said.

"Sounds fun. What do you guys think?" Ruby asked.

They nod there heads in agreement.

"Well alright then. Lets go." the white knight says as he heads out of the village into the forest and the other follow him. Accept Ailie who decides to get some things in town before following after them.

 **~to the black knight~**

He continues to walk through town but can't shake the feeling that he's beeing followed. He decides to ignore it and heads down an alley so he can get to his destination faster.

Ailie follows after him and as she rounds the corner she is met with the barrel of a gun pointed at her head. She immediantly puts her hands up and slides back up against the wall.

"Oh its you. I thought it was someone else." the black knight says as he puts his gun away.

"I just wanted to see if you could help me find a store so I can get some stuff. I don't know the town very well so I was hoping you could help me." Ailie said as she finally put her hands back to her sides.

"Yeah sure. Let me just cash this guy in and i'll help you out." he said.

"Thanks umm uhh..." Ailie said trying to think of something to call him.

"Just call me Darian." he said.

"Okay! Is that your real name?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said as he turned and began to walk out of the alley.

She followed swiftly after him and walked behind him. When they got to the where Michael would cash in the bounty she waited outside until he was done. As she stood up againt the wall a group of guys came up to her.

"Hey hot stuff! What you doin here?" one of them said.

"Standing." she said.

"Why don't you come with us. We can have some fun if you catch my meaning." another one said.

"I'm spoken for so leave me alone you pigs!" she said with anger rising in her voice.

"Oooh! We got a feisty one here boys! Lets see how long that'll last." the leader of the group said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

As Ailie was about to reach for her weapon a brief-case hits the guy who was holding Ailies arm in the face and makes his nose bleed.

"What was that?!" the thug yells as his nose and mouth start to bleed.

"That would be me dirt-bag. Now leave the lady alone or things will get ugly." Darian said with a threatening amount of anger in his voice.

The thugs reach for there weapons when their leader rushes forward and is met with a fist to his face and then a foot in his gut tht sends him flying back into his friends. The leader pulls out his sword but before he can even try to swing it a bullet hits the blade and breaks it in half.

"Nice sword you got there." Darian said with smoke coming out of the barrel of his pistol.

The leader looked scared as he dropped what was left of his sword and began to run the other way with his friends following right behind him.

"You alright?" Darian asked.

"Yeah. But I could have taken them." Ailie said.

"I know. But I wouldn't want you too have too fight worthless pieces of trash like them. So where do you need to get?" Darian said as he began to walk away with Ailie trailing after him.

"Just a few things." Ailie said and afterwards her stomach growled loudly making Darian look back at her causing her to get a little red in the face. "And maybe a bite to eat."

Darian looked at her for a little while and then he started laughing. He held his stomach and began to laugh more but then he stopped and looked at her again.

"Theres a small reastraunt here in town. The foods good so how bout we get you somethinn to eat?" Darian said.

"Alright then." she said.

Darian led her to a small reastraunt that had tables outside it and the two of thm sat and ordered a bite to eat.

"So tell me. What troubling you?" Darian asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Ailie asked.

"Since the moment you've arrived something has been on your mind. And I can tell it troubles you." Darian said.

"It's not important. That and it would take a while to tell." Ailie said.

"I've got time."

"Alright then but I warned you." Ailie said.

She tells him about the evens of two years ago and how much it has effected her to this day. She told him how much she missed Daegans smile his warm embrace, and how no matter what she did or said he never thought differently of her.

"He sounds like a good man. What did you say his name was again?" Darian asked.

"Daegan. Daegan Aedus." Ailie said.

"I've heard of him. My brothers met him actually." Darian said.

"Really?! When!? Where!?" Ailie asked frantically.

"I wasn't there so I don't know. I'll get him to tell you when we get to our place in the forest." Darian said as there food arrived and Ailie began to eat.

 **~to the others~**

They were currently walking down a path that was cut into the heart of the forest. The trees were like those in Forever Fall and the forest had the same atmosphere. Amber was on the whie knight shoulders while Kuro was not far behind him.

"How much longer is it mister white knight?" Ruby asked.

"Not much farther. And call me Miles. It's gonna get kinda annoying if you keep calling me by my nick name." the man now identified as Miles said to her.

"Okay!" Ruby said.

"..."

"..."

"So are we there yet?"

"NO!" evertone else yelled.

Amber then looked to the side and then pointed to it and Miles put her down and she walked over in that direction.

"Wheres she going?" Pyrrah asked.

"To get something. Don't worry she'll be right back." Miles said as he sat down on a stump.

"Miles do you mind if I ask you a question?" Blake said.

"Shoot."

"You've traeled all over Remnant helping people. Is there any chance you met or have heard of a guy named Jaune Arc?" Blake asked.

Everyone looked at Blake then at Miles waiting for his answer.

"I know of him but im sorry to say i've never met him in person. My brother Darian has though." Miles said.

"How long ago did he meet him?" Pyrrah asked him.

"I don't remember. You'll have to ask him when he catchees up to us." Miles said as he got up.

As he did so a dragon like Grimm came out of the trees with Amber on its back. Everyone readied there weapons but stopped when Miles raised his hand and petted the creature.

"Is that thing your pet?" Wiess asked with her sword still pointed at it.

"His name is Draco. I found him when he was a newborn and imprinted on him. He's not so much my pet as he is my friend. Amber and Kuro are the only two who he allows to ride him though." Miles said.

"Thats so cool!" Ruby said as she put up Creasant Rose.

"Yeah! You hae your own personal Dragon! Thats so fucking awesome!" Yang said.

"Comeon Kuro!" Amber said reaching her hand out towards him.

He grabbed her hand and climbed up onto Dracos back. He flies into the air and hover above Miles and follows them.

"Thats so cool." Ruby said.

"Comeon its not much farther." Miles said as he turns around and continues walking.

The others follow him for another 10 minutes and then they reach a house that was in the middle of the forest. It was a two story house that seemed to be made out of the surrounding trees since the house was connected to all of them and it had leaves and branches all over it.

"How did you built that?" Blake asked.

"Tell you later." Miles said as he walked up and opened the door and signaled for Draco to land and for the others to head inside.

They do so as Draco drops the kids off and Miles throws him a steak as a snack. He then closes the door as he enters the home to find that everyone is in awe at how beautiful the house really is. Its basically a sanctuary in the middle of a forest filled with monsters.

"This is amazing. I've never seen anything quite like it." Blake said.

"I thught the same many years ago when we found this place." Miles said as he sat down on a wooden chair.

"Are you gonna show us your face or not tough guy?" Yang asked.

"When my brother gets here but til then make yourselves at home." Miles said as he put his feet up on the table infront of him.

Blake goes to the window and looks out of it and thinks to herself, 'Jaune where are you?'

 **~20 minutes later~**

Darian and Ailie finally arrive at the house and enter to find everyone sitting around and talking in the living room.

"What'd we miss?" Darian asked as he sat in the chair next to Miles.

"Nothin much. Blake wanted to ask you somethin." Miles said pointing at her.

"And she wanted to ask you somethin." Darian said pointing at her.

"Do you know where Jaune Arc is?" Blake asked.

"And do you know where Daegan Aedus is?" Ailie asked.

Darian signaled for Blake to follow him to the back yard while Miles told Ailie to take a seat.

"Yes I met him a while back. What do you want to know?"

"Where were you? How long ago was it? And do you know where he is now?"

"I was in Atlas persuing a contract on a Grimm and I met him on the job. We talked and I could tell he was suffering from something. I asked him what was bothering him and he told me, "I had to leave the woman I love behind so she wouldn't get pulled into my personal affairs." He was talking about you wasn't he?" Miles asked.

Ailie simply nodded her head and asked him to continue.

"We parted ways after that but every now and then I get word from him but lately I haven't heard from him. Sorry if its not what you were expecting." Miles said.

"It's fine. Atleast I know he's alive." Ailie said as she slumped to the floor.

 **~In The Back Yard~**

"You really care about him don't you?" Darian asked as he watched Blake pace back and forth in the yard.

"He saved me from someone from my past that wanted to hurt me. He dosen't treat me differently because i'm a faunus, and he's the kindest person i've ever met. So yes I do care for him. Enough to say that I...I..." Blake tried to say the words but couldn't.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want too. Jaune seemed to be troubled by something when I met him a while back. I asked him why but all he told me was, "Someone I care for immencely probably hates me because I didn't even tell her why I had to leave. The only thing I can hope for is she doesn't hold it against me. But I know it is not so." Those were his exact words to me and I think I now know what he meant by that." Darian said.

"What?" Blake asked.

"He was talking about you. I can see that now." Darian said.

Blake had a small blush on her face but it quickly faded as Darian signaled for her to head back inside. She does so and re-joins her friends and Darian sits next to Miles again.

"So are you two gonna take off those masks or not?" Yang asked.

"Yeah! Take it off! Take it off!" Nora said.

"Nora." Ren said to get her attention.

"Sorrrry Renny!" Nora said before she wrapped her arms around on of his and kissed his cheek.

The two knights looked at the couple then at one another then back at the group as they reached to take their masks off. The others watched in anticipation waiting for when the masks would finally come off.

 **-KABOOOOOM!-**

Something explodes outside the house and they all rush outside to see what caused it. What they find shocks them all a little.

It was a Death Bringer. An A-class Grimm.

It was fighting Draco and began to overpower him when Miles and Darian ran and sliced both of its arms off.

"If you wanna chew on something..." Darien said as his aura started to envelop him and he pulled out his pistol from earlier.

"Chew on this!" Miles said as he summoned a bunch of swords of light out of thin air and sent them at the beast as Darian started unloading on it at the same time.

The Death Bringer yelled out in pain and regenerated its arms and charged at the two of them. It sends its tendrils out of its boy and sends them at Darian and Miles trying to wrap them up.

The two of them jumped up to dodge the tendrils and then propeled themselves towards the beast and kicked it in the face at the same time cracking its exoskeleton a little and then landing behind it slashing its back wide open.

The humanoid Grimm yells out in pain and forms a sword out of its tendrils and tries to slash them both with it.

Miles stops the blade with a wall of swords and Darian jumps over the shield and tries to slice the Grimms are off.

The Death Bringer grabs Darians head and slams him into the ground and throws him through five trees.

"DAAAAD!" Kuro yelled as he tried to run past the others and go to him.

Ailie however grabs him and puts up her barrier so none of them could get hurt from ther battle.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kuro yelled.

"If you go out there you'll only get in his way Kuro! Your father is alright and he's going to get back up and kill that monster. I know it." Ailie said.

Miles summons five aura blades and uses them to slash the Death Bringer all over its body. He then pins the beast in the ground by send four of the blades into each of his limbs and the last he stabbed into its chest.

The grimm roars out in pain as it disperses into tendrils and reformed away from the swords and charged Miles again with its sword and it swings at him trying to decapitate him.

Miles matrix dodges the sword but is then slammed into the ground by the grimms other hand that it had formed ito a mallet.

The Death Bringer continues to hammer him into the ground but then stops and raises its sword to finish him off.

Time slowed down as the blade was swund downward. Amber yelled, and the others tried to run to his aid but as they did so a black aura gauntlet slammed into the Death Bringers face flinging it threw the forest.

The fist belonged to Darian as he helped Miles up off the ground and his mask began to fall off onto the ground.

"Bro... your mask!" Miles said.

"I know. I don't care." Darian said as he helps him back to the others and his mask falls off completely.

The others were speechless at who under the mask. One of his eyes was blue and the other was red. His hair was pitch black with streeks of white in it as it flowed in the wind.

Kuro and Amber smiled at him since he finally that stupid mask off that made him look like a freak in their opinion. Kuro ran up and clung to his leg and Darian patted his head.

"Dad your okay!" Kuro saud.

"That monster won't take me down son. I promise." Darian said as he locked eyes with Ailie and smiled at her.

"D..Daegan...!?" was all she could choke out as tears began to fill her eyes and her voice began to crack.

He walked up to her and held her close and she weapt into his chest.

Blake put two and two together and immediantly went over and took Miles' mask off revealing that it was Jaune. His hair was the same length as Daegans but was still as blonde as can be.

"Whats up kitty cat?" Jaune said with a smile.

"J-Jaune!" Blake said as she hugged him as the others were just as surprised by this.

Everyone else watched and smiled as Jaune put one of arms around Blake and pulled her close.

"Missed you too." Jaune said.

Blake finally let go of him and wiped a tear out of her eye as she looked at Jaune. He was more muscular now and appeared to be alot more mature and alot more attractive. In her opinion.

"Is she my new mommy?" Amber asked her father.

Jaune and Blake both felt like their heads were gonna melt from how red their faces became. Blake looked away covering her face, and Jaune stood stunned by what his daughter just asked him.

"Amber we'll talk abot this later young lady!" Jaune said as he walked back over to where the Death Bringer was flung into the forest. Daegan walked up next to him and they both saw that the monster was running towards them. They drew there swords together and prepared to fight it once more.

 **AN: Damn this took a while! I'm sorry if I suck at the fight scenes, and if any of you were wondering yes I am making this Jaune x Blake. But in the near future I might have the other girls have moments with him so they can tell him just how they feel and it might possibly go back to him having a harem. Haven't decided yet. So whoever keeps reviewing as a guest saying you wished this was gonna be Jaune x Wiess i'm sorry. And i'm also sorry if this story dosen't meet the canon storyline and some of dislike that. I just hope you keep reading my story and if you stop all together cause you don't like it thats fine your intitled to your own opinion. Just do me one favor stop saying that my stories stupid or you don't like it in your reviews. Thats all I ask.**

 **Til next time guys!**


	20. Fights conclusion and a Promise is made

Jaune and Daegan staired the beast down as it charged at them. Daegan punched the ground and large spikes shot at the Death Bringerr as Jaune summoned ten swords and flung them at it at the same time.

The monster tried to dodge the combined assault but as he jumped over the spikes the swords stabbed him and caused him to yell out in pain as it was stabbed in its shoulders, chest, and stomach.

Jaune then slammed the beast down with the swords still embedded in the Grimm. Daegan slammed his hand into the earth again this time making one huge spike of earth that pierced the monster in its chest. The spike then split into five directions terring the beast apart.

"Is it dead now?" Ruby asked.

Jaune and Daegan looked on in horror as the Grimms tendrils began to re-connect and its body came back together. It let out a deafening roar after it was fully restored and fired its tendrils at Daegan and Jaune.

Jaune sliced them all apart with a flying blade and Daegan began to open fire with his pistol. He adds a little extra oomph by amplifying them with his aura befire he shoots them and they blow giant holes in the Death Bringers body.

The Death Bringer continues to run at them and punches the ground infront of them. Asit did so large spikes formed of its tendrils came out of the ground from underneathe them cutting them but not severely.

They jump back and Jaune slices the grimms arm off again then Daegan decintagrates it with an aura charged bullet. They then rush it again and slice it in half at its mid-section and straight down its body.

The monster falls to the ground in four different pieces and it tries to pull itself back together again.

"Oh fuck that. Draco!" Daegan yelled.

Draco got up from where he was thrown down and btreathed fire towards Daegan and Jaune.

Daegan uses his semblance and sends the flre towards the Death Bringers dismembered body and began to burn each part of it.

Jaune then made a kind of silo. around the grimms body out of his many swords as Daegan shot a huge gust of wind towards the fire causing the fire to grow exponenitally.

Jaunes swords manage to keep the fire from hitting the rest of the forest and shoots the fire upward into the sky.

"Burn you fuck." Daegan said.

"Is it dead now?!" Ruby yelled.

"It should be!" Jaune yelled back.

Jaune dropped the shield of swords and hey disapear and they see the charred remains of the monster. The only thing that was left was its burnt head but the rest of its body was ash.

"Good work Draco!" Kuro and Amber said as they went up and petted him.

"They did it!" Nora yelled.

Daegan and Jaune looked back at their friends smiling faces and they began to walk back towards them but Daegan grabs his side as a bolt of pain surged through his body. Jaune caught him and helped him back to his feet. The others then ran towards them in an attempt to see what was wrong with him.

"Dad are you okay?!" Kuro asked franticly.

"Don't worry bout me kido. Your old mans suffered worse then this little thing." Daegan said with a chuckle.

"You must have gotten cut when it eent those spikes at us earlier and you didn't notice it til now." Jaune said.

"Seems that way." Ailie said as she moved his shirt to examine his wound.

She quickly began to heal it with her aura as Jaune helped sit him down.

"Uncle Daegan." Amber said.

"Yes?"

"Is she going to be my new auntie?" Amber asked innocently.

Ailies face immediantly became a deep shade of crimson as Daegans eyes widened. He looked at Ailies shocked face then at Amber as she waited for his answer, then finally at Kuro who seemed just as interested in his answer.

"Only if she wants too be." Daegan told her.

Ailie immediantly looked up at him to his smiling face. She then smiles back as she applied preasure to his wound.

"OW!" Daegan yelled.

"Stop whining i'm almost done." she said playfully.

She finishes healing him and he gets up off the ground and ruffles Kuros hair. He then pulls Ailie closer to him and holds her close. She smiles and holds him tight as he rests his chin ontop of her head. The others all watched and smiled at the loving family infront of them.

Amber then ran and pushed Blake into Jaune and hugged Jaunes leg. The two teens faces brightened immencly as they looked into one anothers eyes.

"Well? Kiss him already!" Yang said with her hands on her hips while she stared at them.

Jaune blushed an even deeper shade of crimson after hearing that and closed his eyes while scratched the back of his head. Blake on the other hand slowly began to reach for his face while Jaune had his eyes closed. Jaune chuckled nervously and tried to say something but was cut off when he felt Blake put her hands on his face. Hee opened his eyes in time to see Blake place a kiss on his lips with her eyes closed. He closes his eyes again and he holds her close as they continue to hold one another as if nothing else in the world existed.

Then something flies and narily misses the top of Jaunes head. It was a tendril that the Death Bringer shot at him as it began to put itself back together.

"Why won't you die?!" Daegan yelled in anger.

"Well thats a mood killer." Jaune said as he and Daegan began to walk side by side towards.

They then charge at it and draw their swords again as they cut the tendrils that the monster keeps firing at them. They finally get infront of the beast and they both punch it in the face with their free hands and then kick it into the air and begin to slice it apart again.

The Death Bringer reattaches its arms and and forms its sword and swings it at the both of them.

They dodge the blade and Daegan sends aura to his sword and slices the blade of the sword in half.

The strike went right through the tendrils that formed the sword and even struck the grimms chest. The Death Bringer yelled out in pain again as the wound slowly healed and it walked back a little.

Daegan the sent a mental message to Jaune and the two got into a bizzare stance. They formed the yin and yang symbols on there hands out of their aura and it spun around as it hovered in their hands. They then put the two pieces together and it grew in size as they poured more aura into it.

They then threw it at the grimm and it accelerated at a high speed. The Death Bringer gets hit directly in its chest and the mass of aura explodes on contact. The explosion rips every part of its body apart so it is unable to regenerate again.

"Grow that back you piece of shot." Jaune said.

"Jaune that wasn't a norml Death Bringer." Daegan said.

"I know." Jaune said.

"Is it dead Now!?" Ruby yelled again.

Jaune and Daegan then looked at her with an annoyed look and she slumps down trying to hide from their gaze.

What the hell was with that thing?" Yang asked.

"It was altered by its master to be able to take more damage then a normal grimm." Daegan said.

"Ones like that have been apearing all over Remnant. We've been hunting them down but there growing in number." Jaune said.

"Who's tis 'master' you spoke of?" Ren asked.

"I'll give you one guess. He's dark, twisted, malevolent, and dosen't care who he has to kill to get what he wants." Daegan said in an angered voice.

"Daman." Ailie said.

"Unfortunately." Jaune said.

"But I thought you guys killed him back in Vale?" Pyrrah said.

"No. The grimm took off with him before I could deliver the killing blow. I've been hunting him ever since." Daegan said.

"So thats why you left? To hunt my brother?" Ailie asked.

"No. Thats not the reason we left." Jaune said.

"Then what is the reason?" Blake asked.

"We didn't choose to leave. We were forced too leave." Daegan said.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"The council of Vale. They saw us as the cause of the attack two years ago. So they banished us. If we hadn't left when we did we probably would have been hunted down abd killed by their assassins." Daegan said.

The others were taken back a little. They never knew that and now that they did they wanted to find the councilers and make them pay.

"Thats not right! You did nothing wrong! They have no right to do that to you!" Ruby yelled.

"Theres nothing we can do about it. We can't go back. Not now anyway." Jaune said.

"If your not going back then neither am I! I've been looking for you for two years Jaune i'm not gonna let you disapear on me again!" Blake said.

"Blake..." Jaune statred to say but was cut off when Blake slammed into him.

"Please don't leave me again! I couldn't bare it!" Blake said with small tears falling down her face.

Jaune puts his arms around her and holds her close as he gently kisses the top of her forehead.

Daegan smiles and sits down on a chair that he makes from the earth and puts his feet up.

"Since you guys seem keen on making sure we don't disapear again heres what we'll do. You guys are going to go back to Beacon and in a few weeks we'll come visit Vale and while were there we'll have an entire day for just us. Now how does that sound?" Daegan asked.

They all unanimously agreed to it and then they all went back inside the house.

 **~two days later~**

The group from Beacon left the forest with smiles plastered on their faces. Ailie and Blake both had an envelope that Amber gave them and that they weren't allowed to open til they got back to Beacon. They boarded the airship that would take them home and the two girls decided to open what was in the envelopes.

What was inside brought a blush to their face as they saw a drawing of themselves in a wedding gown with their significant other beside them at a wedding altar. Yang tried to ask what was in the envelope but they both shot her down not telling her what they saw.

"What did you give them Amber?" Jaune asked his daughter.

"You'll have to find out daddy!~" Amber said as she skipped back to the house.


	21. Homecoming

Daegan looked over the horizon at the city of Vale. He saw the people walking around on the streets and cars driving. Jaune walked up next to him and joined him.

"You ready?" Jaune asked.

"As i'll ever be." Daegan said as he went over to his bike and hopped on.

Jaune did the same as Kuro and Amber got onto the backs of their bikes. They then rode into the city as Kuro and Amber sent a message off of their fathers scrolls.

 **~To the group at Beacon~**

Both Ailies and Blakes scrolls started to buzz. They picked them up and their eyes widened as they read the message.

"Whats up guys?" Yang asked as she fiddled with her food.

"I just got a message from Daegan saying that there in Vale and they wanna meet up!" Ailie said.

"Me too." Blake said.

"Where do they want to meet?" Ren asked.

"They want Ailie and me to meet them at the old arena." Blake said.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go see them!" Ruby told them.

"What about classes?" Blake asked.

"I'll make up something about you two getting sick or soething. Don't worry about it." Yang said.

"Tell them we said hey." Pyrrah said.

The two girls nodded their heads and then headed to the air-field to head into Vale.

 **~a little while later~**

Blake and Ailie approached the stadium that was now no longer used as an arena and more as a memorial to Jaune and Daegan. They found Jaune sitting on the steps with Amber as Daegan and Kuro play a little.

Deagan and Kuro have wooden training swords and they begin hitting them together in an atempt to beat the other.

Kuro finds an opening as Daegan swings horivontally and Kuro uses the pportunity to jab his wooden sword into the center of Daegans chest.

Daegan stumbles back and falls on his back and pretends to be dead and sticks his tongue out the side of his mouth.

Ailie giggles at the scene as Kuro puts one of his feet on Daegans chest and raises his sword into the air in victory.

Daegan then opens his eyes and grabs Kuros sides and begins to tickle him relentlessly.

"Dad stop! It... It tickles! Hahahahaha!" Kuro yelled.

"Say uncle Kuro! Say it!" Daegan said.

"Un... Uncle!" Kuro yells out.

Daegan then picks him up and holds him in the air as the two of them laugh at one another.

"Daddy look!" Amber said tugging on his shirt and pointing at Blake and Ailie.

"Look who showed up." Daegan said as he put Kuro back on the ground.

"Better late then never." Jaune said as he stood up and walked towards Blake.

Daegan hugged Ailie as he placed a kiss on her forehead as Jaune did the same.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Blake asked.

"Well thats up to the two of you. Kuro and Amber want to go see a movie. But Jaune wants to go to the book shop and get a book." Daegan said.

"You read now?" Blake asked.

"I always did just not that much." Jaune said.

"I'll go with you to the book shop with you if you want too. I don't mind i've been meaning to go anyway." Blake said.

"I'll go with you to the movies with these two if thats alright." Ailie said.

"Sounds like a deal to me." Daegan said.

Daegan and Ailie went off with Amber and Kuro as Jaune and Blake went to the bookshop.

 **~with Jaune and Blake~**

They entered the bookstore that was once Tuskons bookshop but it was now owned by the old man that ran the dust shop next to it. They entered it and Jaune at first went to the comics as Blake went over to the more smutty books. Jaune slowly made his way over there and found his mothers book in the hands of his lovely companion.

"I almost forgot you liked that book." Jaune said startling her a little.

Blake jumped a little but then saw that he was smiling at her.

"You know theres something about this book that i've never noticed until now Jaune." Blake said.

"what?" Jaune asked.

"The main character resembles you almost identicly." Blake said.

"Thats because my moms the author." Jaune said.

Blakes eyes widened more then they ever had before. She was starstruck by him even more then she ever had been before. She then jumped ontop of him and slammed her lips onto his and tried to suck his soul out.

Jaunes eyes were wide not with surprise but with fear. Not that she was acting this way but the fact he couldn't breathe. Let it be known Jaune had fought and killed all kinds of grimm and lived to tell the tale. But what he flet during those fights was nothing compared to what was happening to him now.

While Blake was trying to suck Jaunes tongue out of his mouth the old man left the building without knowing Blake and Jaune were still in it.

After almost half a minute of Blake sucking on Jaune tongue she finally let both him abd his tongue go and let him breathe.

Jaune gasped for air as his face began to go back to its natural color rather then the shade of red that had colored it.

Blake was also gasping for air as she looked down at Jaune with a more then hungry expression.

Jaune was scared out of his mind at the way she was stairing at him. He tried to slowly get away but was stopped when Blake grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to the floor.

"Bl..Blake are you okay?" Jaune asked with fear in his voice.

"Oh i'm just fine. Just fine." Blake said as she went back down and captured his lips.

This time though he could actually breathe thank Oum and he melted more into it as they layed on the cold floor and made out.

 **~outside the bookshop~**

Ruby, Yang, Pyrrah, and Weiss were watching the two of them from a rooftop with binoculars.

"Lucky! Look at her! Shes all over him right now!" Yang said.

"I know how you feel. I wish that was me." Pyrrah said.

"Agreed." Ruby said.

"Why am I here?" Weiss asked.

"Because you had nothing better to do then come with us." Yang said.

Weiss looked away from her since she didn't want to confirm that she was correct.

They then continued to watch the two of them with jealousy running threw them as if it was their own blood.

 **~to Daegan~**

He was currently sitting in a theator watching the new X-ray and Vav movie thats just came out. He sat next to Ailie and Kuro with Amber sitting next to her new aunt. Daegan noticed that people were looking at them with strange looks as they entered the movie theator. Mostly because Amber was with them and probably the way his hair looks but with one look from his red and blue eyes they stopped stairing at them. But Daegan couldn't help but feel he was being followed. But from what he couldn't tell.

An hour and a half later they finally left the theator and headed for the capitol building where they planned to meet up with Jaune and Blake. Daegan still felt as though he was being followed though. He decided to brush it off and just enjoy what little time he has with the woman he loves.

They eventually met up with Jaune and Blake at the capitol building and Amber immediantly ran up and hugged Jaunes leg. Jaune patted her on her head in response.

'You know there over their right?' Daegan telapthically asked Jaune.

'I know. They've been following us for a while. Did you sence them aswell?' Jaune asked in response.

'Yeah.' Daegan said.

"Alright you four can come out now." Daegan said.

Ruby, Yang, Pyrrah, and Weiss came out from behind a pillar and looked a little surprised that they had been found out.

"How... how did you know?!" Ruby asked.

"I could hear you from a mile away. Your certainly no master of stealth. But I wonder just how long were you following these two love birds. Was it when Blake tried to suck out Jaunes soul or before that?" Daegan asked.

Jaune, Blake amd even Ailie became crimson at his statement.

"How... how did..how did you...!?" Blake stuttered out.

"How did I know? Lover boy over here's thoughts were all over the place. It dosen't matter how far away we are from one another I can still hear his thoughts." Daegan said as he lightly tapped his head.

"Now that thats cleared up how long have you been following me?" Jaune asked them.

"Since the two of you went into the bookshop." Ruby said.

Blakes face went scarlet at the realization that they saw that she basically jumped him in the bookstore. She grabbed their hands and went to the side of the building to talk to them in private.

"Ailie. You need to take Amber and Kuro along with the others and go some place safe." Daegan said.

"Daegan why?" Ailie asked concerned.

"Because I don't want any of you around in the next few seconds. Now go." Daegan said.

Ailie could tell he was serious and took the kids with her as she went around the corner and got the others.

After she did so a bunch of soilders and combat robots came out from the alleyways and were being dropped from ships and coming out of trucks.

"Daegan Aedus and Jaune Arc! By the authority of the council of Vale you are both under arrest! Surrender now or be ifred upon!" the commander yelled with a megaphone.

"Under what charge?!" Daegan yelled.

"On the crime of causing the destruction of Vale two years ago!" the commander yelled.

Jaune began to walk forward down the steps towards them with his hands in his pockets.

"Stop! Or we will open fire!" the commander yelled again.

Daegan followed behind him in a slow pace.

"Open fire!" the commander yelled.

The soilders and drones all opened fire on Jaune and Daegan creating a hail of bullets.

Jaune created a sheild out of swords that he had made out of aura. While Daegan created a barrier of earth around himself from the ground. Bullets fell to the ground in droves as they were blocked by the blades around Jaune and the spinning earth around Daegan.

The solders all took a step back as they continued to walk towards them. They then ran out of bullets and needed to reload there weapons.

Jaune then held out his hand and the blades materialized in full and were poised to be sent flying towards the soilders.

Daegan put his hand on the ground and spikes of earth came out of the ground and hovered in the air next to the swords.

"Drop your weapons and leave! Theres no need for anyone to die today!" Jaune said.

The soilders slowly put there weapons onto the ground and back up then ran as fast as they could in the other direction. The drones however continued to open fire after reloading.

With a wave of there hands Jaune and Daegan impaled the drones with swords and shards of rock. Rendering them obsalete.

"Well thats done. But they'll be back with more." Jaune said.

"There always are." Daegan said as he turned back around.

When he did so he was met by his friends and their shocked expressions.

"Are you insane?! They'll hunt you down for this! Both of you!" Weiss yelled.

"They attacked us. We did nothing wrong." Jaune said.

"We need to get out of here Jaune. Before they return." Daegan said.

"But you just got here!" Ruby said.

"We knew this was a risk. It was a risk we were willing to take." Jaune said.

"We need to leave Vale again. But only temporarily." Daegan said.

"Where we going Dad?" Kuro asked.

"You and Amber aren't coming with us this time Kuro. Me and Jaune don't want the two of you to get hurt because of us." Daegan said.

"But why?! Where will we stay?!" Amner yelled.

"Our lady friends here can take you too meet some people who can look after you for us. They'll be eager to meet you aswell. Can we trust you to get them to them?" Jaune asked.

"Of course!" they said.

Kuro and Amber both ran to their father and hugged then with tears in their eyes as they they were hugged by them.

"I'll miss you dad." Kuro said.

"Be safe daddy." Amber said.

"I'll miss you too son. You be a good boy now you hear?" Daegan asked as he ruffled Kuros hair.

"Yes sir!" Kuro said.

"Amber you be good for who your going to stay with okay? Shes not afraid to punish you if you mouth off to her. rust me I know." Jaune said as both he and Daegan shivered.

Daegan then walked up to Ailie along with Jaune who walked to the others.

"Well looks like this is goodbye. Again." Ailie said.

"Only for a little while." Daegan said with a smile.

Ailie then hugged him close and brought his head down and kissed him.

Daegan broke it off and put his frehead against hers.

"I love you." Daegan said.

"I love you too." Ailie said.

Jaune was currently being said goodbye by everyone in an almost similar way. Somehow they had convinced Blake to "share" him between her, Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrah.

Weiss was still with Neptune so she had no part in any of there plans.

They had all kissed him on the lips before Daegan could see and they had all started walking th other way with smiles on their faces.

Jaune however was not in the same condition as them. His mind was shutting down and wasn't operating correctly. Only when Daegan went over and smacked him upside the head did he come back to reality.

"Are you ever gonna stop doing that?!" Jaune asked.

"Nope! Comeon we gotta go!" Daegan said as he started to float away.

"Right." Jaune said as his wings spread out and he followed after him waving a final goodbye to the others.

 **~elsewhere~**

Upon a throne made out of the exoskeletons of grimm sat Daman Heolstor as he was about to fully heal from what Daegan and Jaune did to him two years ago. Asif on que he opens his blood red eyes and the hole in his chest fully heals.

"So Daegan. You've finally shown yourself to the world. It is only fitting that I do the same." Daman said as he got up off his throne and made his way out of the room.

Outside waited Adam Taurus and as Daman came out he handed him his old gear and weapons.

"You ready?" Adam asked.

"Always." Daman said.

The two of them then left their hideout with an army of grimm at their heals. The next great grimm war is about to begin.


	22. A Declaration of War

A month has passed since the events in Vale that forced Jaune and Daegan into hiding once more. Since then the council of Vale has put out a bounty for their capture and arranes for the councils of the other four countries to conviene and decide what to do with them. They were meeting in the Forest of Forever in a secluded and old hunters base from the last war. It was only known by a few hunters like Ozpin and Qrow and Ironwood aswell. The head of the Vale council Arthas Winchester began the talks.

"My fellow ccouncil members I have gathered you all here to discuss a great threat to our seperate nations. The ones responsible for the attack on Vale two years ago. Jaune Arc and Daegan Aedus." Arthas said.

"I thought they were the ones who saved Vale? Or am I mistaken?" the head councilmen from Vacuo asked.

"They caused it! The destruction that destroyed most of the city was because of them and they must pay for it!" Arthas yelled.

"And what do you propose we do Arthas?" the head councilmen from Atlas asked.

"We hunt them down. And they will once and or all answer forr their crimes." Arthas said.

As the other councils begin to talk amoibst themselves the sound of someone clapping could be heard from up above them. At the same time everyone looked up and saw someone sitting on one of the many pillars that held the roof up.

"My, my you truly do hate those two councilman don't you?" the person asked.

"Who are you?! This is a restricted area GAURDS!" Arthas yelled.

Twenty gaurds entered the room and aimed their guns at the intruder and were about to open fire but the second they did tenticles stabbed everyone of them and they were then consumed by the individual.

The men and women of the councils were horrified as the individual descended to the floor with blood cover his face. But not enough to hide his blood red eyes and pitch black hair.

"Now that thats out of the way lets get down to buisness." Daman said as grimm stormed the room and surrounded the council members.

"What are you?" Arthas asked.

"The future. Now then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Daman Heolstor former hunter in training and future ruler of Remnant." Daman said.

"Your very full of yourself. What makes you think you could rule the whole of Remnant?" Arthas asked as he slowly back away from him.

"By conquering it all. But that is not why I came here on this day. I came to offer you all a choice." Daman said.

""And what might that be?" the councilman from Atlas asked.

"Swear loyalty to me and I shall spare both you and your nation from my wrath. You must also give me all the info you have on a certain subject." Daman said.

"And if we refuse?"

"Then I kill you all and take the information out of your heads the same way I did those gaurds." Daman said.

A mixture of silence and shock filled the room as Arthas pondered the ultimatum layed before him.

"What kind of information?" he asked.

"The location of where the grimm king is sealed away." Daman said.

"You can't be serious? Thats just a myth." Arthas said.

"Oh I assure you counciler I am dead serious." Daman says with a death glare.

"Never!" the councilers said in unison.

"Very well then! Then I declare war on all of you! The next great war of Remnant!" Daman announced.

"You can't be serious!"

"I would never such a thing in jest. Now then." Daman signaled with his hand and all the unimportant councilmembers were torn to pieces.

The rest huddled together as Daman slowly walked towards them with his hands turned into claws.

"Now then about that information." Daman said as he grabbed two of the four councilmen left and consumes them by crushing their heads.

He then shoves his hand threw the chest of the third councilman and then looked over at Arthas. He walked towards him and raised his hand and slashed down.

 **-SLASH!-**

Daman holds his arm where hand once was attached and staired into the eyes of his mosy hated enemy. Daegan Aedus.

Daegan held his double edged blood stained sword at his side as his multi-colored eyes staired back at Damans.

"Heolstor."

"Aedus."

The two then threw a punch at one another and hit each other in the face. Damans hand had regenerated by this time and turned into a giant fist which he used to hit Daegan threw the wall.

Daegan was sent flying by the punch but then stabbed his sword into the ground to stop himself. He then ducked under another punch but then felt a hand grab the back of his coat and fling him too the ground.

"You still fight for the weak Daegan! That is why you Lose!" Daman said as he stomped his foot down.

Daegan rolled out of the way and landed two blows onto Damans face and stomach.

""And you fight for nothing! Which is why you will never win!" Daegan said as he kicked Daman in his chest sending him out of the building.

Daegan jumped out sword in hand and aimed for Damans heart while in free fall.

Daman pulled out his own sword and the two began to clash while they were still falling to the ground. Daman stabbed at Daegans head only to have it dodged.

Daegan slashed downward and landed a blow on Damans chest.

It did not last long however as the wound quickly healed and Daman slashed downward at Daegans head.

Daegan was able to dodge the strike by moving his head to the side but in doing so the blade had instead struck him in the left shoulder and it sunk into his shoulder and blood began to spray from the wound. Daegan then wrenched the blade from his shoulder and used Daman as a cusion as they hit the ground.

The two of them crawled out of the miniature crator made from them crashing into the ground and got back up to fight.

Some of Daegans blood sprayed onto Damans face during the fight and made him look like a monster. He then licked the blood off his face as he looked into his old friends eyes.

"I was hoping, that some part of you was still the man I once knew. But now I see the truth. That day almost three years ago was the day the Daman Heolstor I knew died. Replaced by you." Daegan said clutching his shoulder and stumbling a bit.

"You only just now realize this fact? You may have seen me as a friend but I always saw you the way I do now. The man I dispize most in this wretched world." Daman said wiping the blood off his face and then licking it off his hand.

"If thats how it is then lets not delay this any longer!" Daegan said as his black aura wings sprouted.

Daman sprouted his Nevermore wings in response and the two flew into the air.

Daegans shoulder healed a little and he covered his left arm in aura and it resembled armor and he sent his fist towards Daman.

Daman transformed his fist into the fist of an Ursa and he slammed it into Daegans fist.

Daegan then slashed Damans chest with his sword and then kicked him in the stomach.

Daman rebounded by extending his arm and grabbing Daegans head and slamming it into his knee and then repeatedly punching him in the face with the handle of his sword.

Daegan grabbed the swords handle and head butted Daman and then got behind him and slammed his aura gauntlet into his back sending him flying back into the building.

Daman picked himself up out of the small human sized hole he made when he crashed into the ground only to be met by the tip of a sword and the barrel of a gun. Both of which were wielded by none other then the white knight himself. Jaune Arc.

"Arc. Would have thought Adam would take care of you by now." Daman said.

"He hasn't shown up yet. And when he does i'll gladly ake him on." Jaune said.

"I'm sure he'd say the same exact same thing." Daman said.

Daegan then decsended into the room and walked up to Daman.

"Its over Daman. Your threw." Daegan said as he pulled out his pistol.

"Oh I wouldn't do that just yet Daegan. I know something that you might be interested in." Daman said with a smig smile on his face.

"And what might that be?" Daegan asked.

"The identity of the man who ordered the murder of your parents." Daman said.

Daegans eyes widened a bit but he kept his gun trained on Daman.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me so i'll lower my gaurd?" Daegan said.

"I never lie old friend. You should knw that." Daman said with a smile.

"Then who? Who did it?" Daegan asked.

"The man standing behind you. Arthas Winchester and what was once the council of Vale. They did it because he could not be controled he would not cooperate and to them he committed the ultimate crime by having a child with a faunus." Daman said.

Daegan looked over his shoulder at the man who took away his parents from him when he was only a child. He then turned his attention back to Daman and continued to point his gun at him.

"Still planning to shoot me huh?" Daman asked.

"I have all the time in the world to make him suffer for what he did but right now my main priority is stopping you. No matter what." Daegan said as he pulled the hammer back on his gun.

As he was about to pull the trigger a red blur hit him and Jaune back and picked Daman up off his feet and then the two of them vanished as quickly as the when the man who attacked them appeared.

"Taurus. Hes gotten faster." Jaune said.

"Evidently so. Theres nothing we can do now however. Their long gone." Daegan said as he picked himself up and then helped up Jaune.

"So what do we do now? Daman just declared war on every kingdom in he world. What do we do Daegan?" Jaune asked.

Daegan looked at his hand that had the yin yang symbol still branded onto it and then clenched his fist as he turned to face Jaune.

"We rally those who will fight and fight back against everything Daman has to throw at us. He wants to rule the world threw conquest and he'll have to do it over my decomposing corpse." Daegan said.

"Tats all very good but your forgetting one thing. Your at my council and I hold the power here. Arrest them and take them to the city for trial." Arthas said to his gaurds.

But instead of cuffing Daegan and Jaune the captain instead knocks Arthas out by hitting him on the back of the head and then going over and kneeling before Daegan and Jaune. This of course shocks the both of them a great deal and they look at one another baffled by what just transpired.

"Daegan Aedus and Jaune Arc. My family was in Vale two years ago during the attack and thanks too the two of you they are alive. In return for this I will pledge myself to your service until either death claims me or you release my from this oath." the captain says as his soilders follow suit.

"Your... certain of this?" Jaune asks.

"Without a doubt. If you intend to go to war with that man who killed the councilors then we will follow you. Without hesitation." the captain said.

"We could use all the help we can get. We accept your offer." Daegan said placing a hand on the captains shoulder.

The captain stood up and slammed his fist into his chest plate followed by his soilders in responce.

Daegan then walked over to Arthas.

"Lock him up. I'll deal with him later." Daegan said.

The soilders did so as Jaune and Daegan looked around the room and noticed their was a camera. They decided to make an announcement to the entire world.

 **~to the Arc family home on the outskirts of Vale~**

The members of team RWBY and NPR were there with Ailie, Kuro, Amber, and Jaunes family ever since the girls had taken the kids to them for safe keeping.

Marietta was delighted to have her new grand babies to be at the house it was just like the old days when Daegan and Jaune were running around at their age.

Alexzander was happy aswell but he was the one who had to spar with them in the back yard and Kuro and Amber were alot stronger then he had expected. They gave him a run for his money.

Then the Tv cut to a live scene from a blood colored room that was trashed and completely destroyed. Then the camera turns to face two battle worn men who were easily recognizable by Kuro and Amber. Marietta held her hands up to her mouth as she watched her sons come onto the tv all ragged and bruised the way they were.

"My name is Jaune Arc and if you are watching this then stay tuned for what we have to say. We are in what was once the secret meeting place for the councils of Remnent to meet in secret. The councilars are all dead save one Arthas Winchester. This attack was not by the White Fang but rather only one man. He has since declared war on the world. That mans name is Daman Heolstor." Jaune said.

Ailie more then anyone else was shocked by this. She knew fully well her brother was mad but too declare war on the entire world? He must have fallen to a new level of insanity. On the outside she cursed him and said her brother was long dead. But deep down in her heart she cannot say that some form or another still exists thats even remotely resembles who her brother once was.

"This man cannot be bargained with. He has no concience, no remorse, and knows no mercy. He will not stop, he will not falter, until every last human and faunus alike be they male, female, or even children lay dead all over Remnant. And if you choose to fight with us I give you my word that I will not rest, I will not stop, I will follow him to the gates of hell themselves if I have too but under no circumstances will I let him succeed. And I really hope your watching this Daman in whatever hole you've crawled into. I am Daegan Aedus! The son of the Black Dragon and the White Wolf! I am the Black Knight of Vale and I refuse to be beaten by someone like you!" Daegan yelled with as much seriousness as he could muster.

"If you would rather fight then quiver under a rock in the face of this threat then join us in this battle. We will be in the city of Vale for the remainder of this turmoil to plan how we can defeat this threat. If you wish to join us meet us there." Jaune said before the camera cut to black.

The group at the Arcs home stood in stunned silence. It was Yang who broke the uneasy silence.

"Soooooo whos up to going into town?" Yang asked.

Everyone agreed and they loaded up into their seperate vehicles and road off to Vale to wait for Daegan and Jaune to arrive and help them however they can.

The second Great War of Remnant has begun.


	23. Proposals and Secrets Revealed

Daegan and Jaune have been called many things over the course of their lives. Heroes, villains, protectors, monsters, freaks, but never in a thousand years did they ever think they would be called the leaders of an entire kingdom. With the council destroyed the militairy voted on making them the leaders of Vale for the duration of the war.

Daegan took a drink of his tea as he looks out over the city of Vale and watches all the people in the streets below. Jaune walks up next to him and does the same.

"All these people. They're depending on us Jaune. They expect us to be some kind of saviors, heroes out of some childs story." Daegan said.

"Then we need to make sure we don't disapoint them. Were fighting for more then just us now Daegan. The fate of the world rides on us now." Jaune said.

"No pressure right?" Daegan said jokingly.

The two of them laughed as they would when they were younger but were sadly interupted by a call from the lower floor.

"Sirs! We have a group of people claiming to be your family and friends. What should we do with them?" the soilder asked.

"Hmm. Let them through. We've been expecting them." Daegan said.

"Yes sir!" the soilder said before cutting off the phone.

"Looks like we have guests." Jaune said.

"Yeah you have four girls too entertain. Have fun with that." Daegan said with an evil smile.

"Thanks Daegan. Your really good at giving advice." Jaune said.

"I know." Daegan said.

They then heard the sound of an elevator open and a numer of people exit it. The two of them turned to greet their guests and found two children run towards them.

The two of them ran and picked them up embracing them into a hug as the others watched.

Daegan and Jaune placed Kuro and Amber on their shoulders as they walked towards the others.

As Marietta looked at her sons tears began to stream down her face. They were so different now. Both in appearance and in the way they acted. They weren't the little boys she raised anymore. They were the leaders of an entire knigdom and would save the world if all goes according to plan.

" You've grown so much. Your everything I hoped for from the both of you." Marietta said.

"Thanks mom." both of them said in unison.

Alex walked up next to his wife and placed his hand on her shoulder. He nodded toward her and she did the same.

"We would love to stay and catch up but we need to get in contact with your sisters and some old friends. But don't worry we will be back." Alex said as he and Marietta walked back toward the elevator and waved goodbye.

Daegan, Kuro, Jaune and Amber waved goodbye as they descended in the elevator. They then turned their attention to thie eight guests who eagerly awaited them.

"You two have been buissy." Yang said.

"We try." Jaune said.

"So how exactly do you intend to win this war?" Weiss asked.

"By working together. Only when all of Remnent is united can we stand against Daman and his grimm army." Jaune said.

"And how do you intend to unite all of Remnent? Remnent has been divided ever since the formation of the four great kingdoms." Weiss said.

"Shes right you two. Their is so uch bad blood between the four knigdoms. I don't know if they will agree to this." Pyrrah said.

Daegan set Kuro down as he turned around and walked over to the window.

"There was once a time when Remnent was united under one man in the face of a similar threat. The world needs to remember that time and how it wasn't simply the actions of one man that saved the world all those many centuries ago. But the united people of the world fighting side by side." Daegan said.

"What do you mean Daegan?" Ruby asked.

Daegan looked at her over his shoulder before he placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. In a matter of seconds Draco flew onto the outside Balcony and waited there.

"Kuro Amber go play with Draco. He missed you." Daegan said.

The two of them rushed outside and they began to run around and play with Draco.

"I'd perfer them not be in here while we discuss this. I assume you all know the story of Monty Oum?" Daegan asked as he sat down on the steps leading to the balcony.

"Who on Remnent dosen't? He was the first real hero of Remnent and helped build the four great kingdoms." Yang said.

"True. But do you know how that came to be? How he was so strong and why he was made a god after his passing?" Daegan asked.

They all shook their heads from side to side in response.

"Do you?" Ren asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. During my travels I uncovered an ancient ruin that told me the story of not only who Oum was but what he did and how he did it." Daegan said.

"And what might that be?" Blake asked.

"As you already know Monty Oum was not always a god. He was once a human who lived a relatively normal life in this dangerous world of ours. Until the grimm destroyed his village killing everyone he ever loved. Oum survived but barely. It is said in the moment before he almost bleed to death he did what noone on Remnent ever did." Daegan said.

"What?" Ailie asked.

"He unlocked his aura on his own and became the first true huntsman." Daegan said.

Everyone was stunned. They knew that Monty Oum was a great hunter but they had no idea that he was _**the**_ original hunter.

"He trained for ten years to develop his fighting techniqes and his weapon skills. Once he was done he helped others unlock their own powers and fight against the endless grimm hordes. But not even Monty Oum could kill every grimm on Remnent. So he decided to do the next best thing." Daegan said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"He took away what made them so deadly the source of their power. HHe sealed away the grimm king." Daegan said.

"The grimm king? Don't tell me you believe in that myth." Yang said.

"Oh I assure you the Grimm King is very real. It has been sealed away for more then two thousand years and since then the location of where Oum sealed it has been kept only by the highest ranking members of the four councils of Remnent. And for two thousand years the seal has held the monster within but now Daman knows where that seal is and he intends to release it." Daegan said.

"Why would he do that?! My brother may be evil but hes not insane!" Why would he want to destroy the world?!" Ailie asked.

"Daman doesn't want to destroy the world he wants to rule it. Thats why he offered the council member a chance to submit to him before he butchered them all. Either by submisson or conquest it dosen't matter to him. Daman intends to rule all of Remnent." Jaune said.

"Then why does he want to release the grimm king?" Ren asked.

"If I had to guess so he can consume its power and make it his own." Daegan said.

"What do you mean? How would consuming the grimm king help him?" Weiss asked.

"From what I understand of Damans semblence it allows him to consume others and take their abilities. Hes able to trnsform into grimm because he absorbed those certain grimm and took their shapes. He's able to control lower grimm because he consumed grimm majors which allowed him to make the grimm obey him and if he's able to consume the grimm king..." Daegan said.

"...he would have control over every grimm on Remnant." Jaune said.

"So the grimm king is..." Ruby started to say.

"Think of this way. Imagine the grimm as a nest of insects. Every nest of insects needs a queen or in the grimms case a king to keep the lower insects in check." Daegan said.

"So basically if Daman gets his hands on the grimm king were all fucked." Yang said.

"Hahaha! To put it simpler terms yes." Daegan said.

"But how did Oum seal the grimm king away in the first place?" Blake asked.

"Oum knew he couldn't kill the grimm king in a one on one fight so he decided to seal it away. But to create a seal powerful enough to seal away the Grimm king he needed to use half of his life energy to create the seal." Daegan said.

"That would make the seal extremely powerful even by todays standards." Ren said.

"But over time the seal has no doubt gotten weaker. Thats why we need to move quickly and stop Daman before he is able to reach the place where the Grimm King is sealed away." Daegan said.

"Do you know where this place is?" Weiss asked.

"I'm working on it. I've been going threw all the old files here on the main computer and if that doesn't work I have a plan B." Daegan said with a smile.

Jaune chuckled at that while everyone else look at him curiously.

"But you need not worry about that. I beleave you four have something to discuss with Jaune while Ailie and I go for a walk. And close the blinds. Better not to scar the kids." Daegan said as he went over to Ailie took her hand in his and the two walked out.

Jaune didn't say anything as four of the most beautiful girls he ever met staired at him waiting for him to speak. Weiss decides to step out and make a call while they... chat.

Jaune scratched the back of his head as he turned to them and looked at them and the ways they were looking at him. He took a deep breathe and finally spoke.

"Whatever you have to say to me here and now I will listen no matter what it may be." Jaune said with a smile.

"Jaune... You know how we feel about you but... how do you feel about us?" Pyrrah asked.

"I care for each and every one of you. And I know if it wasn't for you I would have failed time and time again if the thought of you all didn't make me push myself to y limits. Without you I would never have become the man I am today." Jaune said.

"Could you ever... would you ever choose one of us over the others?" Ruby asked.

"No. I refuse to pick one of you and break the rest of your hearts in the process. I would rather spend the rest of eternity alone then ever do that to you girls." Jaune said.

"How much do you care about us?" Blake asked.

"I'd take a bullet to the brain for any one of you. Without hesitation." Jaune said.

The four girls smiled at him as he closed his eyes and placed his hand on his face. They then began to walk closer towards him as he still had his hand over his face.

"Oh this sounded a lot better in my head." Jaune said as he wiped his hand down his face and opened his eyes.

He then realized that the girls were now on four different sides of him and he was surrounded. He exhaled a deep breathe before the four of them grabbed him and kissed him at the same time.

"Jaune. If you would allow it..." Ruby said.

"The four of us would like to be with you..." Pyrrah said.

"At the same time." Blake said.

"Your one lucky man lady killer." Yang said.

"Yeah. Lucky me. You know people are going to judge us for this right?" Jaune said.

"We don't care." they all said.

Jaune smiled as they said those words and said something that made them blush a deep crimson.

"Thats what I love about you four. You don't care what others think of you or what they say. And without a doubt in my heart I can honestly say that I love all four of you equally. And I will til the day I die." Jaune said.

The four of them stood speechless at his words. But then the three of them kissed him with every bit of pent of passion they had in their being. Jaune didn't mind. He was at this point use to it.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **~To Daegan and Ailie~**

The two of them walked around the building hand in hand as they spoke to one another.

"So hows your family? With current events I know things can't be good." Daegan said.

"No. My father has been running around like a chicken with its head cut off. My mother has been more understanding then most in these situations. I told her about you and even of Daman. She and I sat and cried for a long while as the fact that he was both alive and now the one who was threatening the world finally sunk in." Ailie said.

Daegan looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I know things can't be easy. Daman was at one time my friend as well as my partner. He and I may have never gotten along but we had each others back when we needed it. And the moment he needed me I couldn't save him. I couldn't save any of them." Daegan said.

Ailie turned his head so that he could look into her blood red eyes that he adored so much with his multi colored eyes.

"Daegan Aedus. You are not to blame for any of this. Whatever you may tell yourself it isn't true. My brother has been dead ever since that day the two of you nearly died in that old city you told me about." Ailie said.

Daegan placed his hands on the sides of Ailies face and he placed his forehead on top of hers and the two smiled at one another.

Ailie then wrapped her arms around Daegans neck and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"But their is one thing I do want to know from you. When this is all over and it _will_ be over, what happens between the two of us?" Ailie asked.

Daegan smiled at her. She loved that smile. His new look with his red and blue eyes, and his white tipped hair made it even more special. To her atleast.

"Well since you asked. I was going to do this when the others were around but its probably better now." Daegan said.

Ailie wondered what he meant by that but what was about to happen would both shock her and make her feel more joy then ever before.

Daegan took Ailies right hand in his looked her in her eyes as his other hand reached into his coat pocket.

"Ailie Heolstor. I love you more then anyone I have ever met in my entire life. Being two years apart from you made me realize just how much I need you. And how much I love you. I'll spend the rest of eternity with you if you would allow it. So..." Daegan said as he got down on one knee and he pulled a small black box out of his pocket making her place her free hnd over her mouth and small tears begin to form in her eyes. "Ailie Heolstor, will you marry me?"

Daegan then opened the small box revealing not a diamond ring but a beautiful black banded ring with a dust crystal in the middle that had every dust in nature in it. The center crystal was shining white as all around it every natural dust such as fire, wind, ice, earth,water, and lightning were on the sides of the crystal.

It was mezmerizing.

"Yes! Yes of course I will!" Ailie yelled with tears streaming down her face.

Daegan smiled as he slid the ring onto her ring finger. Ailie then felt a strange power flow through her as the ring perfectly fit onto her finger.

"That is no normal dust crystal as you may have realized. I recieved it from a friend about a year ago as a reward for doing a special job for him. He told me he got it from the Schnee dust company when he at one time worked there and found it whn he was mining dust. He never found a use for it and I could never use it in combat so I decided to put it on a ring. I hope you like it." Daegan said as he got back on his feet.

"I love it!" Ailie said as she began to cry even more. Daegan wrapped his arms around her and she began to cry tears of joy into his coat as he smiled.

After about three minutes Ailies tears stopped streaming down her face Daegan took her hand in his and the two of them began to walk back to where the others were. When they opened the doors they found that Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Pyrrah were taking turns kissing Jaune. The two watched wide eyed until they realized that they were there.

"Do you ladies mind if I borrow him for a bit?" Daegan asked.

"Fine. Just don't keep us waiting to long lady killed." Yang said.

"Fine. Lets go Daegan." Jaune said as the two of them left the room leaving the girls all alone.

Ailie then sits down on a nearby coach and almost falls forward doing so with Daegan no longer there to help her walk as she was still a bit in shock.

"Ailie whats wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Daegan. He...he..." Ailie said as her voice began to crack again and she tried her best to not cry.

"What? What did Daegan do?" Pyrrah asked.

"He proposed!" Ailie said showing them all the ring she now wore on her left hand.

The four girls all put their hands over their mouths in shock but then began to congragulate her.

"Congragulations!" Pyrrah and Blake both said.

"The ring is amazing! What is that crystal?!" Yang said.

"Whens the wedding?! Can I be your brides maid?! How many kids are you gonna have?!" Ruby said as fast as she could.

Weiss then re-entered the room having just gotten off of a call and found the four girls surrounding Ailie who sat wide eyed on the coach.

"Whats going on here?" Weiss asked.

Ailie simply lifted up her left hand showing off her new ring. Weiss almost instantaneously knew what it meant and what shocked her even more was what that crystal actually was.

"That's...That's an infinite dust crystal!" Weiss screeched as she took Ailies hand and looked at it.

* * *

 **~To Daegan and Jaune~**

The two of them began to ride the elevator down to the prisons but as they did so they began to talk.

"So you finally proposed huh? I'm happy for you man." Jaune said as he patted him on the back.

"Thanks brother. By the way I got something to ask you?" Daegan asked.

"What? You don't have another ring do you? Sorry bro I don't swing that way." Jaune said jokingly.

Daegan punched him in the arm and the two shared a laugh.

"No. Would you be my best man?" Daegan asked.

"Do you even have to ask? I'd do it in a heartbeat." Jaune said.

The two shared a bro hug as the elevator finally stopped on the prison level underneath the actual building. The two then walked out and were saluted by armed gaurds as they apporached someone who was chained to a wall.

"Leave us." Daegan said as he looked at the gaurds who saluted once more and then left.

Daegan and Jaune enter the room and find Arthas Winchester chained to the wall. Daegan walks over and kicks him to make sure he wasn't dead.

"Wake up. You don't get to die yet. Not after what you've done." Jaune said as he punched Arthas in the face.

Arthas spit blood out of his mouth before he looks up at the two.

"Well, well, well. And hear I thought you had forgotten me. Tell me you half-breed freak. How does it feel to have the fate of the world in the palm of your hand?" Arthas asked.

Daegan kicked Arthas up side the head breaking his noes and forming a large gash up above his nose aswell.

"Whats wrong? Does the little freak feal upset?" Arthas said in a mocking voice.

Daegans anger began to spike and he slammed his knee into Arthas' face while Jaune kicked him in the stomach making him cough up blood.

"Your going to tell me everything you know about the grimm king or I promise you I will show you pain. The worse pain you can imagine Winchester." Daegan said.

"You want to know about the grimm king? All you would have to do is let me go and I would use the hand scanner to get you into the classified documents. But I can't do that from this cell." Arthas said with a smile.

Daegan got up and drew his sword and pointed it at his throat to show him he was serious.

"That won't work on me boy. I'm no use to you if i'm dead. And you know it." Arthas said.

Daegan then drew his sword back and then glanced over at Arthas' right hand.

"Wrong." Daegan said with a fierce sharpness in his voice.

He then swung his sword and blood splattered all over the walls and onto the ground as Arthas Winchesters right hand hung loosely from the shackle it has held in.

Arthas' eyes went wide from the pain. He then began to scream fromit aswell as more and more blood began to poor from his now handless arm.

"Brutal. but effective." Jaune said as he was unfazed by it.

"Glad you agree." Daegan said as he unlocked the hand and began to leave the room.

Arthas' yells of pain were muffled as he clenched his teeth together and did his best to keep them that way. He then thought of something that would shake Daegan and Jaune both to their cores.

"Do you want to know who the trigger man was?" Arthas asked.

"What?" Daegan asked as he turned around.

"The man who killed your parents. I can give you his name as long as you promise to not kill me." Arthas said.

"How do we know you won't lie to us?" Jaune said.

"You don't. But I am the only one left alive who knows who he is. Without me you have nothing." Arthas said.

Daegan sheathed his sword into the sheathe on his back. He then pulled out a match and sparked it. He then took control of the fire and it covered his hand as he pressed it down on the arm he just cut off cartorizing it and stopping the bleeding.

Arthas yelled out as he did so but was shut up when Jaune shoved a piece of metal into his mouth. He nearly broke his teeth as he bit down on it. Jaune then removed it as Daegan finished sealing up the wound.

"There now talk! Who is the man who murdered my parents?!" Daegan yelled.

"Oh but you already know him. He's been in your life almost all your life." Arthas said with a smug smile.

"You lie!" Daegan yells as he wraps his hands around Arthas' throat.

"Look into my eyes Daegan. You know I speak the truth." Arthas said.

"Give...me...a...name!" Daegan said as his hands clenched around his throat even tighter.

"Alexzander...Arc!" Arthas said in a choked voice.

Daegans hands let go of Arthas' throat and he could breath again. Daegan walked back shocked out of his mind. Alexzander Arc. His mentor, his idol, his father, the man who damned him. He felt rage. More rage then ever before. Was he trying to find redemption by taking him in? Did he want to atone for his past sins? Or did he just plan to kill daegan when he served his purpose? Daegan gritted his teeth as his aura began to seep out of him. He clenched his fists so tight that his palms actually started to bleed.

Jaune placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him an understanding look. Daegan calmed down and stopped digging his nails into his hands. They both then looked at Arthas who was still smiling a smug smile.

"Deal with him." Daegan said as he picked up the arm he cut off and began to walk away.

"Wait what!? You said you'd spare me!" Arthas yelled.

"He said he'd spare you sure." Jaune said as he pulled out his pistol and pulled the hammer back on it. "But he didn't say anything about me. Hope you rot you bastard."

Arthas tried to yell but it was cut short as Jaune emptied his magazine into him without any remorse. He then put his gun up and turned to his firend who was still shaken by what he was told.

Daegan looked upward to the cieling and uttered something before he walked towrds the elevator with Jaune following him.

 **AN: Alright so i'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while but i've been busy with some other stuff. I still intend to continue with this story no matter what. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a good day.**

 **By the way! I plan to wright a story about the backstory of Remnant and either put it on this site or my Deviantart page. Hell I might just put it on both. I could make it into an entire series but it would be up to you guys about whether I do that or just make into a short story of his life and what he did.**

 **Later!**


	24. The Truth

Daegan didn't know how to feel or what to do. The man he looked up to and respected more then any other besides Jaune was the one who took his parents away from him. He viewed Alexzander as his father but now... he didn't know.

Daegan and Jaune walked back into the room where everyone else was waiting and they were met by the smiling faces of their loved ones. Daegan put on a fake smile but Ailie could see straight through it. Something was hurting and eating away at him.

Kuro and Amber ran up to their fathers and hugged their legs as both Jaune and Daegan ruffled the hair on the top of their heads. But everyone could tell something was off with the two of them.

"Are you two okay?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just some buisness we had to take care of is all." Jaune said as he smiled at the red reaper.

"Jaune. How about you show them around the tower. We'll be here a while so they might as well get accomidated. I need to take care of some buisness so I'll join you later." Daegan said.

"Alright I understand." Jaune said as he and Daegan bumped fists.

Jaune motioned for the others to follow him and they did so. Daegan went over to the main desk and pressed a button on it.

"Captain report. Have Alexzander and Marietta Arc left the building?" Daegan asked.

"Yes sir. They left about ten minutes ago. Should I bring them back?" the captain asked.

"No. But when they do return I want you to detain Alexzander Arc and bring him to me unarmed and noone else. I need to question him on some things." Daegan said.

"As you say sir. I will notify my men at once." the captain said.

"Very well then. Carry on captain." Daegan said.

"Yes sir!" the captain said as the call ended.

Daegan let off the call button and walked over to a hand scanner on the wall. He took the hand he took from Arthas and placed it on the scanner. The scanner buzzed as two doors opened a horde of files and books that the Vale council had.

Daegan took out an ice dust crystal and froze the hand to keep it perserved in case he needed it again later and put it in a drawer in the desk. He looked through the files and found one that was labeled as classified in the very back of the room. He pulled it out and it was labeled, "The assassination of the Aedus family." Daegan took it to the desk, sat down, and then opened it and found two pictures of both his mother and father but oddly enough there was no picture of himself. He ignored it and read the report and his worst fears were the bottom of the report it said the name of the person who killed them.

The name was Alexzander Arc.

Daegan dropped the file onto the ground as he felt a part of his heart shatter. Alexzander Arc, the man he respected more then any other and who'm he learned everything from was in fact the man who killed his parents. Daegan felt a mixture of sadness in his heart and rage boil in his blood. He then got up suddely and walked out to the balcony as his hair turned completely white and let out a yell that could be heard everywhere in Vale and his aura flared upward.

Daegan fell to his hands and knees after he stopped yelling and he punched the ground causing it to crack a little bit. The others rushed to him and found him kneeling onto his hands and knees shaking from how angry he was mixed with the sadness he was feeling at that moment.

Jaune went to him and placed his hand on his shoulder in understanding as he helped him to his feet. The two then shared a bro hug as Jaune told him things were going to be okay.

Ailie noticed a file on the ground near the desk and walked over and picked it up. She read it with her left hand over her mouth and understood why Daegan was doing what he was doing. She watched as a small tear formed and fell down the right side of his face unoticed by everyone else besides her. She knew from how he was acting he was hurting even before he read what was in the report but now it grew tenfold.

Jaune helped Daegan back into the building and sat him down on the coach that was in the room.

"What was all that about Daegan? Are you gonna be okay?" Yang asked.

"I'll be fine. Just the pressure of all this shit is starting to get to me is all. Jaune take them back around the tower I need to think on something." Daegan said as his hair changed back to its regular color.

"Alright man. Come on guys." Jaune said as they all left once more.

Daegan stared at the floor with everything running through his mind. He then felt two arms wrap around his neck and bring his head into someones chest. He looked up to see that it was Ailie. He began to silently weep in her arms as she held him close to her chest.

* * *

 **~Two days later~**

Alexzander Arc and Marietta had gathered everyone they could and told them to meet at the Vale tower as soon as possible. That included their daughters, Qrow, Raven TaiYang, Ozpin. Ironwood, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, and even Raven. They were now headed back to the tower with their daughters coming soon.

Alex felt that something was off when he entered the building and all he gaurds eyes were on him.

"Sir. Alexzander Arc is here." one gaurd said into his radio.

"Let him through. Sir Aedus said he wished to speak with him." the captain said.

The soilders allowed the two of them to head on through and they made there way to the elevator. They went up to the highest floor and found Daegan sitting at the desk reading a report with Jaune and Ailie standing next to him.

"Well you two look busy." Marietta said.

Alexzander noticed that Jaune and Ailie were avoiding eye contact with him as Daegan continued to read the report. He then lowered the file and Alex saw sadness in the boys eyes. He then looked at the file and saw the name and his blood froze.

"Daegan I..." Alex was cut off as Daegan raised his hand.

"Just tell me one thing. Is it true?" Daegan asked.

Alex could hear the sadness in Daegans voice as the two looked at one another. Alex averted his gaze and looked at the floor as he took a deep breathe. He always knew this day would come and it was time to face the music.

"Yes. Yes its true. I am the man who killed Darian and Danilah Aedus." Alex said as he closed his eyes.

Daegan clenched his fists together and put them infront of his face. With every fiber of his being he hoped, he wished, he prayed that it wasn't true but there it was. It was plain as day and came from he mans own mouth.

Marietta was shocked. Alexzander had gone on many missions he never liked to speak of and he would always drop the subject whenever someone would bring it up. She had no words to describe how she felt at that very moment. Part of her wanted to beat him with a frying pan and another part wanted to ball her eyes out at the truth.

"Then...you leave me no other choice. Gaurds! Take him to a holding cell. I will...judge him myself at a later date. I hope you don't plan to resist?" Daegan asked.

"I always knew this day would come. I offer myself to you and whatever you decide I will abide by it." Alex said as his hands were cuffed.

He turned to Marietta who looked into the eyes of the man she loved and knew he was truly sorry for what he had done. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss before telling him she loved him and he was taken away.

Ailie walked over and concoled her as the gravity of the situation began to hit her like a ton of bricks. She then began to cry into Ailies arms as Daegan sat with his face in his hands and Jaunes arm on his shoulder.

"Jaune...am I doing the right thing?" Daegan asked.

"That...is not for me to decide. Whatever happens Daegan I just want you too know i'll always be on your side. Even if the world turns against us." Jaune said as he walked up to his mother, hugged her, and then went to join his girlfriends.

"Thanks brother." Daegan said in a whisper as he too got up and walked up to his ado[tive mother. He hugged her close as she cried into his broad chest. "Mother i'm sorry but I-" Daegan was cut off as Marietta put her hand over his mouth.

"Daegan. I do not blame you for this you have every right to be angry at him. But I hope you understand that he never saw you as anything other then his own flesh and blood. You know that right?" Marie asked.

"I know. Thats why this was the hardest thing i've ever had to do." Daegan said.

"Do not dwell on this son. You have much harder decisions to come and besides you should be happy. You finally got the girl of your dreams and have asked her to spend the rest of eternity with you. I saw the ring. Congragulations." Marie said.

Daegan and Ailie shared a loving smile as they looked at one another.

"So when am I getting more grandkids?" Marie asked causing the both Ailie and Daegan to blush.

* * *

 **~To Jaune~**

Jaune was currently walking towards his room that he shared with his four beautiful girlfriends. He loved everyone of them equally and would give his life for any one of them. He found them all speaking with Amber on his bed.

"Daddy! Is it true?! I'm gonna have three more mommies now?!" Amber said as she ran over and clung to his leg and the girls all blushed.

Jaune smiled and looked at the girls who were currently sitting on is bed.

"If they wish it." Jaune said causing them to blush even more.

"Yaaay!" Amber yelled as she went up and kissed them all on the cheek.

Jaune laughed at the sight of the four of them blushing like mad and Ambers smile. He motioned for her to come over to him and sge did so. He whispered something in her ear and then she ran off faster then Ruby at top speed leaving a trail of smoke behind her.

"Where'd she go?" Pyrrah asked.

"I told her the chef made her favorite desert. When she learns that nothing can stop her. She's like Ruby with cookies." Jaune said.

Everyone laughed as Ruby puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms across her chest. Jaune walked over and kissed her forehead making her smile and then found himself sitting infront of all four of them.

"So whats happening?" Blake asked.

"Daegan found out who killed his blood parents. Thats why he was acting the way he was the other day." Jaune said.

"Who was it?" Yang asked.

Jaune looked down at the ground and then bac up at all of them.

"My father." Jaune said in a pained voice.

All four girls gasped at the sme time. Their eyes were filled with pity and they could only imagine what Jaune was going through let alone what Daegan was.

"How are...how are you feeling?" Ruby asks hesitantly.

"I'll be alright. Daegans the one i'm worried about. I told him whatever he chose to do i'd agree with. Even if he sentances him to death." Jaune said.

"Would Daegan really do that?!" Pyrrah asked.

"He just found out that the man who raised him and the man he called his father is really the man who took his real parents out of this world. If he did sentance him to death I wouldn't be surprsed." Jaune said.

The room fell deathly silent as they all sat comptemplating what the future held.

* * *

 **~To Daegan~**

Daegan was walking down a corridor in the lower parts of the tower where the high level prisoners were kept. He entered a room where two gaurds stood gaurd infront of none other then Alexzander Arc who sat in his cell. Daegan motioned for them to leave and they did so. He then pulled up a seat and put the back of the chair infront of him as he sat down on it.

"Daegan. Are you here to kill me yourself?" Alex asked.

"No. I came for the truth. Why did you kill my mother and father?" Daegan asked with no emotion in his voice.

"I knew one day you would find out about the truth. Before I tell you tell me how you learned I was the one who did it?" Alex asked.

"Arthas Winchester told me. Right before he died." Daegan said.

"I see. Very well then I shall tell you but I will have to start at the beginning." Alex said.

"Fine. Just tell me." Daegan said.

"It all started 15 years ago..." Alexzander as the memories from that time begin to flood into his mind once more.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

Alexzander was headed to the coucils tower to put in his resignation on his hunstman licence. He headed up the tower and turned it in with no problem but as he began to leae he was approached by none other then Arthas Winchester.

"Alex! How are you old friend?" Arthas asked.

"I'm good. My son has begun his training today and I was hoping to be home before it got too late to see him in action." Alex said.

"Thats good to hear. My own son has begun the same and I pray the two of them become friends in the future." Arthas said.

"Only time will tell." Alex said.

The two then laughed as they walked around and spoke.

"I here you wish to retire. Any reason why?" Artahs asked.

"I have eigt kids. Enough said. My wife needs help with them and I need to be there full time to help her." Alex said.

"I can understand that. But before I allow you to do so there is one last mission that we need you to undertake for us. It is of dire importance." Arthas said.

Alex let out a deep breathe nd looked at Arthas.

"Whats the mission?" Alex asked.

"There are two people in the town of Havenport that are inciting the faunus against us. They need to be eliminated." Arthas said.

"Arthas i'm not an assassin i'm a huntsman. Why don't you order one of your agents tto do it? Why ask me?" Alex asked.

"Because I know you Alex. I know you are more determined then any other in the safety of the people of Vale. Please if not for me or the coucil, do it for the people." Arthas pleaded.

"Fine! Fine i'll do it. But after this is done niether you or the council will ever ask me for anything else. Understood?" Alex demanded.

"I understand." Arthas said as he handed Alex a custom sniper rifle. "Use this to do the deed. No need to bloody your own hands now."

Alex snatched the gun from Arthas and walked off as Arthas smiled an evil smile watching him walk off.

It took Alex three days to get to Havenport. As soon as he got there he found himself a place to stay. As soon as he was situated in his hotel room he sent a message to his wife on his scroll the went over the mission report. The targets were a medium sized white haired faunus and a tall black haired human. Why a human would want to incite a faunus riot was beyond Alex's understanding. He readied his rifle and checked the magazine to see it was full. He loaded up his dust rounds into it in case he needed to take more then one shot which was highly unlikely. He then went to sleep ready for the next day and the bloddy deed he had to commit.

 **~The next day~**

Alex awoke at 10 A.M. and found a number of faunus gathering near the center of town. He grabbed his binoculars and searched through the crowd to find his targets but didn't see them. None the less he readied his rifle and sat in ready to take the shot.

Two hours past and still there was no sign of them. Then all of a sudden there was a huge commotion and Alex trained his sights on the crowd. Two people rushed to the stands that the rally was being held infront of and Alex recognized them as his targets.

He took aim at them and luckily they were standing next to one another so he could get them both in one shot. He took aim at the man and aimed for his chest. He pulled the trigger back and the bullet flew through the air and ripped threw his chest hitting one of his lungs causing him to fall to the ground and the woman to do the same as she fell limply to the ground as she was killed instantly with a bullet to the heart. The man crawled over to her as the crowd began to run away and cried over her lifeless body. Alex took aim at the mans head and right as he was about to pull the trigger he recognized him.

It was Darian Aedus.

He immediantly let off the trigger and dropped the gun onto the floor and pulled the magazine out so that no one else could use the gun. He placed his hands ontop of his head and began to shake his head no over and over again. He then rushed down to the streets below.

Darian was sobbing over his wifes lifeless body as he continued to cough up blood and it sprayed out of his wound. He was going to die there was no mistaking that he knew that. He just wished he could tell his son one last time that he loved him. He then noticed a shadow looming over him. He looked up and saw someone he did not expect. An old friend.

"Alex. What are you-!" Darian was cut off as he coughed and threw up even mre blood onto the stand he was laying on.

Alex bends down and grabs his friend by the shoulders and tries to heal him but to no availe. It was too late. Darians lung was collapsed and his other was rapidly filling up with blood so he had little time left even Alex knew that. And Darian was suffering through every agonizing second of it.

Darian then noticed that Alex was carrying something. He looked at his hand and saw a guns magazine and it was still full. He immediantly put two and two together and realized what had just happened.

"Alex you...you did this!?" Darian yelled.

"Darian I didn't kn-!" Alex was cut off when Darian punched him in the face.

Darians eyes were filled with rage as he coughed up blood and it stained his face.

Alex got up from where he was knocked back and now had a cut on his face. It began to heal as he stood back up on his feet and looked down at his old friend.

"Alex...what you've done here will...will haunt you for the rest of your life. One day what you've...what you've done here...will be answered for." Darian said.

Alex knelt down beside his friend and looked him in his eyes.

"And on that day I will accept my fate. Whatever that may be." Alex said.

"Alex...before I pass on I need you to do...two things for me. One, find my son Daegan and...keep him safe. And two, finish what...you've started." Darian said.

Alexs' eyes widened as the realization of what Darian said hit him. He hesitantly reached for the hilt of his blade and drew it in full. He aimed the point of his sword at Darians Heart as he placed one hand on Darians shoulder to bring him forward and lean him upwards. Alex then closed his eyes and two tears streamed down his face.

"Forgive me." Alex said as he stabbed his sword threw Darian chest killing him and splattering blood onto Alexs' face.

Alex then pulled the blade out of Darians chest and layed him next to Danilah. He then leans over and closes their eyes. It then began to rain. The heavens themselves weeped for them on that day as Alexzander Arc did the same. Alex then made his way back to the hotel and grabbed the rifle before he headed back to Vale. He had one last use of it.

 **~Three days later~**

Alex rode up in the elevator to the office of Arthas. The doors opened and Alex stepped into the office.

"Alex! Your back! I trust the mission was successful." Arthas said.

Alex said nothing. He simply walked over to Arthas, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him into the wall behind him.

"Alex! What are you doing?!" Arthas managed to get out as he was being choked.

" **You. You sent me to kill my friend. And you think I wouldn't find out and come back to put the fear of Oum in you**!?" Alex said as he slammed Arthas into the wall so hard he was now dangling him outside the building.

Arthas was struggling to breathe and he then found himself being slammed through his desk and onto the floor. Alex then proceeded to beat the living shit out of him until his face was bloody.

"If you ever try to come after me, my family, or Darians child again I swear to Oum himself that I will come back from hell itself if I have to and take you there personally." Alex said as he got up and grabbed the sniper rifle.

Arthas began to get up as well but found the but of the rifle being driven into his face knocking him out cold.

Alex then snapped the gun in two, threw it to the ground, and left the building. He made his way home back to his wife and children greeted by them at the door. He wore a fake smile the entire time since he was still coming to terms with what he had done. Darian Aedus, his comrade, his ally, his friend, his brother was dead and so was his wife leaving there son all alone.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

 **~Back to the Present~**

"A year later I found you in Havenport. I knew the moment I saw you what I had to do so I took you in fully knowing what would happen when you found out the truth. But I always thought of you as my own. Nothing less." Alex said.

"I know." Daegan said as he got up and headed back towards the door.

"Have you decided what your going to do to me?" Alex asked.

Daegan looked back at his adoptive father with an emotionless glare.

"No. Not yet anyway." Daegan said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him leaving Alex alone.

Daegan made his way back up in the elevator as it started to get dark. It was around 10 by this point after sitting and litening to Alex tell what really happened. He stopped on the top floor and made his way to his room. He plopped down onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling as he felt sleep begin to take him.

Ailie walked in from the bathroom in a robe and snuggled her way up next to him and pulled the covers over both of them. They both knew what tomorrow will bring.

Tomorrow Daegan has to Judge the man he once called father.

 **AN: Alright this took a bit but i'm finally done with this chapter. If you liked it please leave a review for me and I will respond to it. And do me a favor guys tell me what you think is going to happen to Alex or what you want to happen to Alex. Also I want to know what you thought when it was revealed he was the one who killed Daegans blood parents. The next chapter will have a conclusion to this whole thing that going on and then I promise you the war begins.**

 **Until then guys! Later**


	25. The Trial

Daegan awoke to the feeling of something weighing upon his chest. He opened his eyes and found Ailies head weighing on it with her black hair covering her face as she silently slept ontop of his chest.

Daegan pulled her close and planted a kiss on her head as he then looked up at the cieling contemplating what he will do about his adoptive father. He did not wish his death at all but he could not let such a crime go without some kind of punishment. He worried what his family will do if he does decide to give his father the death penalty or spare him.

Whatever he chose the fact is this will be the hardest decision he has or most likely will ever make in his entire life.

Ailie began to stir and looked up at Daegans smiling face looking down at her. She smiles back at him and cuddles closer to him.

"Sleep well?" Daegan asked.

"Even better since your here beside me again." Ailie said.

Daegan then leaned down and kissed her and the two stayed that way for a good ten seconds before they broke it off. Daegan then rested his forehead ontop of Ailies like he use to do when they attended Beacon.

"I miss doing that." Daegan said.

"I know what you mean." Ailie said.

The two stayed close to one another neither wanting to let go of the other. They stayed like this until there was a knocking at the door.

Daegan got up and walked over to the door and opened to show Kuro standing at the door.

"Whats up little man?" Daegan asked as he picked up his son and held him in his arms.

"There are some people here to see you dad. Some of granddads old friends and my aunties." Kuro said.

"Alright son. Go tell them i'll be there shortly and go wake your uncle Jaune. He should be there as well." Daegan said as he put Kuro down.

"Alright!" Kuro said as he zoomed off.

Daegan smiled as he watched his son round the corner and head in the direction of his uncles room. He goes back into his room and grabs his usual apparel and puts it on.

Ailie came up behind him and hugged him and in return he placed a small kiss atop her forehead.

Daegan took Ailies hand into his own and the two walked out of there room just in time to see Jaune step out of his with his hair in a mess and red marks all over his neck.

"The fuck happened to you?" Daegan asked even though he already knew the amswer.

"Women...they..." Jaune said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Kept you up all night." Ailie said making Daegan chuckle.

"Ha-ha-ha. Laugh it up...jackass...and yeah...basically." Jaune said.

"Well hurry up and get ready so we can go see the others. There waiting for us." Daegan said.

"I know. Kuro told just give me a bit. The girls need to get...decent." Jaune said.

Daegan and Ailie both put there hands and at the same time said, "Nough said."

Jaune chuckled slightly as he reentered his room and after ten minutes he came back out with his four lovers who all looked more then satisfied from the night before.

Jaune on the other hand looked, and felt like he had just ran around the entirety of Remnant. **TWICE!**

"Have fun?" Daegan asked with his arms crossed his arms across his chest.

Everyone blushed at that. Well accept for Yang who had a smile plastered across her face as she looked at Jaune out of the corner of her eyes.

"Okay before you jump him again how bout we go see whats up with the others. And then...decide what happens to dad." Daegan said as he walked off while scratching the back of his head.

Everyone watched as Daegan walked towards the main office. Jaune let out a deep breath as he walked up and joined his friend. The two looked at one another and smiled as they made there way to meet the others.

* * *

 **~To Kuro~**

Kuro was currently being hugged to death by his aunts who said that he resembled Daegan when he was younger and that he was absolutely adorable. Kuro felt as though he was about to get torn in several different ways since they were all trying to hug him close to themselves.

"Girls. Put Kuro down before you kill him. I actually want my grandson to live past 10 years of age." Marietta said with a sharp tone at the end of her voice.

All the girls stood up stiff and dropped Kuro onto the ground and he crawled over to his grandmothers leg and hung onto it for dear life as he shook from fear.

"That poor kid. I feel sorry for him." Tiayang said as he leaned up against the wall standing up next to Qrow and Raven.

"You know thats Darians boys kid right?" Qrow said.

"I know. I miss that crazy bastard. We had some good times." Tia said.

"Indeed. He was taken from this world far too soon." Raven said.

"He and Danilah both." Ozpin said.

"So Alex was the one who did it? Never thought this would happen." Tia said.

"He and Darian were as close as brothers. Its hard to believe." Qrow said.

"I'm still trying to make sense of it all. This just seems like a bad dream." Marietta said as she walked up to them with Kuro still clinging to her.

Kuro then seemed to zoom over and cling to someone else who seemed to have just entered the room. Everyone looked over and found him clinging to the leg of Ailie as the others looked at him wide eyed. Mainly because of how fast he moved.

"Whats wrong Kuro?" Amber as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Kuro just fidgeted a bit as he looked over at his aunts who were whistling as a way to say they were innocent. It didn't work.

The seven Arc sisters saw a tall dark haired man with white tipped hair walk up and pick up Kuro and place him on his shoulder. The two looked at one another, smiled, and then they looked over at the sisters. They then saw an equally tall man pick up Amber and hold her in his arms and they too looked over at them. The two men then smiled at the sisters and they then realized who they were.

"No way.." Jannet said.

"I don't believe it.." Sophie said.

"They're all grown up.." Gabby said.

"Well hot damn.." Mimi said.

"They got big didn't they.." Catherine said.

"They look so cool!" Via and Letta said.

Jaune gave Amber to the girls and Daegan gave Kuro to Ailie and they walked over to their sisters only to get smuthered as they all jumped and hugged them both at the same time.

They couldn't breath and as they were being smothered Draco sensed his masters in trouble so he did the only logical thing available. He crashed threw the window into a room full of hunters and had weapons trained on him. He roared and the Arc sisters drew their weapons only for Daegan to appear next to the grimm dragon and calm him down by scratching him under his head making him fall onto his back as Daegan continued to scratch him.

"The hell?" Tia said.

"His name is Draco. I found him when he was a new born grimm and somehow he imprinted on me so he sees me as his parent. He;s very protective us Jaune and myself as well as Kuro and Amber." Daegan said as Draco purred while rolling around on the ground.

"Never heard of someone taming a grimm before." Tia said as he and everyone else put their weapons away.

"I am not like most men in this world. I have done things that others could not dream of doing." Daegan said as he looked at the symbol on the palm of his left hand.

Jaune looked at the symbol on his right hand as well knowing exactly what Daegan was thinking of. The two locked eyes and nodded in agreement.

"But you didn't come here to hear about my past. Something more important is happening today and I regret that it has to happen. Later today Alexzander Arc will be tried for two accounts of murder and whatever is decided will be final. End of story." Daegan said.

Ailie walked up to him and hugged him as Kuro did the same. Daegan placed his chin on the top of Ailies head as he ruffled Kuros hair. Everyone smiled at the sight of them like that and saw what the future held.

The moment was then ruined as a soldier came into the room, saluted, and then spoke. "Sir. Alexzander Arc is waiting in the court room for your judgement."

"My judgement? What do you mean?" Daegan asked.

"Since the council is no more we must refer to the judgement of our leader or whoever has the highest standing amoung us. Only you and your brother meet the qualifications for such a task. Unless sir Arc would like to take the responsibilty upon himself." the soldier said.

Before Jaune could say anything Daegan spoke once more. "I accept."

"Very well sir." the soldier said as he left the room.

"Daegan you don't...!" Jaune was cut off as Daegan spoke.

"I would not make you do that. For good or ill I will do what is necessary. For whats right I will do this. This is my burden and I would not wish to share it with any of you. I will judge our father. Alone." Daegan said as he walked past them all and entered the elevator and he descended without another word.

"Poor kid. Must be hard...carrying all that responsibility on his shoulder at such a young age." Qrow said.

"Reminds me of his father." Tia said.

"Indeed. He lives up to his fathers memory well. I only wish he could be here to see his son as the man he is now." Raven said.

"Agreed." Ozpin said.

Jaune slunk down against the wall as he watched his best friend venture forth on his own. He knew that Daegan was in pain. He could sense it, feel it, as if it were his own. But he also knew that this was something he needed to do on his own.

Jaunes girlfriends then came over and they all comforted him by grabbing him and hugging him together as Ren and Nora placed their hands on his shoulders.

Jaune received a death glare from Tiayang for the fact that both of his daughters were basically all over him with two others there as well. If he could he'd knock the boys head off his shoulders but he knew if he attempted such a thing he would face a fate worae then death.

The wrath of Marietta Arc.

Marietta noticed Tia glaring at her son and then he noticed her looking at him. She gave him an innocent smile and it made Tiayang scared for his life. No one, and I mean no one, threatens her baby boys. Absolutely no one.

Marie then went over and comforted her daughters who were sobbing a bit at the thought of their father possibly being put to death. Marie hugged them as tears of her own streamed down her face as she began to beg lord Oum that her worst fears did not come to pass.

* * *

 **~To Daegan~**

Daegan found himself being led into a large room with Alex standing in the center of the room with his arms and legs cuffed together, and chained to the ground. Daegan looked at the soldier and said, "Is all that really necessary? Isn't that a little over board."

"It's for your protection sir. He may be unarmed but he still a highly skill, very skilled huntsman. Please understand." the soldier said.

"I see your reasoning and will accept it. Now all of you leave." Dagan said.

The soldier was about to object but saw the serious face that Daegan had on his face. They saluted him and left not wanting to anger him.

Daegan heard the door shut and with a flick of his hand spikes of earth shot out and broke the chains freeing Alex from his restraints. The spikes the went back into the earth allowing Alex to move.

Alex stood up and rubbed his wrist trying to make the pain from them being shackled loosen but it had no effect.

Daegan went over and sat in a chair that was sitting in the room and sat down in it. He put his chin on top of his fist and looked down at Alex as he waited for his defenee.

"You know I have nothing to say in my defence. I am guilty of every single thing that I am accused of and deserve no less then the highest of punishments. I will not resist." Alex said.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Daegan said as he looked over to the side with his hand pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

"Daegan." Alex said getting his attention. "I know what awaits me and I go to it willingly. I know that you and Jaune will carry on without me just fine and together the two of you will save Remnant. I know it. Now do what you must my son." Alex said as he got onto his knees and hung his head. Alex then began to hear Daegan softly weap but could not see it from where he knelt down.

Daegan had his hand over the top half of his face and was silently weaping for what he must do. Images and memories of the past began to re-enter his mind. Of how he laughed, played, trained, learned, and admired the man who knelt before him. He mentally cursed himself as he made up his mind on what had to be done.

"Alexzander Arc. For the crimes of murder. I, as acting leader of Vale hereby sentance you...not to death. But to life." Daegan said as Alex looked up in disbelief as Daegan continued to speak. "A life that will be put onto the battlefield in service of all Remnant. You will either earn your freedom through redemption, or find the death you sought upon the battlefield fighting against the grimm. My verdict is final." Daegan said as he got up and left the room in a rush.

A group of soldiers then came into the room and helped the stunned Alex to his feet. "Come with us sir. We have much to prepare." Alex took a deep breath as he stood and they escorted him out of the room.

* * *

 **~To Jaune~**

Jaune had his eyes closed as Daegan sent him a mental message as he made his way back up to them. Jaune opened his eyes as he stood up with a blank expression on his face.

"It is done. The trial is over." Jaune said in emotionless tone.

Everyone looked over at him with eyes wide. They awaited for him to continue with baited breath as the room fell silent as a cemetary.

"He wil-!" Jaune was cut off as Daegan reentered the room from the elevator making a straight line for the balcony.

"He will live." Daegan said as he opened the door to the balcony, stepped out, walked to the edge, and jumped off.

The older hunters were shocked but were amazed when they saw Daegan fly upward into the sky with his pitch black aura wings flapping in the air.

"Someones pissed." Tia said.

"No not pissed. He's grieving." Jaune said.

"Grieving? You don't mean he..!?" Raven asked.

"No, he didn't kill my father. He spared him." Jaune said as everyone let out a sigh of relief. "But in his mind he has ensured his death anyway."

"What do you mean Jaune?" Ren asked.

"Daegan spared my fathers life. But he could not let him get off scot free for what he did. So he sentanced him not to death...but to life. A life that will be thrown into the bloody war that is about to start." Jaune said.

Everyone in the room understood fully what Jaune was saying and could oly imagine what Daegan was going through right now.

Ailie knew that she couldn't do much to help him but she would be there for him when he returned. She looked out the window as dark clouds began to circle overhead.

Daegan flew into the center of the storm as it began to poor down rain. His long black hair covered his face as he stopped in mid-air. He then looked up into the eye of he storm and let out another yell full of pent up emotion that could be heard even from the council tower. He then saw a large grimm horde off in the distance. He decided to let out his frustrations while also taking out some grimm near the city at the same time.

He flew as fast as he could and slammed down onto the back of an Ursa snapping its spine in the process. The other grimm began to surround him and growl a him as he drew his sword off his back ready to fight.

* * *

 **~2 hours later~**

Daegan was drenched in water and as well as in blood as he stood in the middle of a field of grimm corpses as they began to wilt away. Daegan sheathed his sword and began to fly back to the tower. He landed on the balcony as lightning struck behind him and everyone looked over to see him land. Daegan then walked inside and could hear a gasp from almost everyone in the room similtaneously as they saw his blood stained face, and clothes.

"Father? Are you okay?" Kuro asked as he sat in Ailies arms.

Daegan smiled and said, "I'm fine my son. Don't worry about me i'll be alright." Daegan then placed his hand on his forehead and slicked his hair that covered his face back causing both water and blood to spray onto the floor.

The elevator door then opened and out stepped a large man clad in armor and everyone held there breath from the shock. He had short blonde hair, stood 6'7", and on his hip hang the ancestral blade of the Arc family.

It was Alexzander Arc.

"Alex!" Marie yelled as she ran and hugged him without a second thought.

Alex wrapped his arms around his wifes small body and twirled her around in happiness as he thought he would never be able to do so again. Alex then saw his old friends, as well as his daughters in the room and rushed over to them. His friends smiled and gave him a long awaited hug, as his daughters began to cry from sheer joy while he held them in his arms.

Daegan smiled at his father as the two locked eyes. Jaune walked over to Daegan as their father walked over to them and got down onto one knee.

"What...the hell are you doing?" Marie asked her husband.

"Offering them my services as a soldier and a hunter." Alex said.

"You do realize...you are already sworn into their service since Daegan spaired you right?" Marie asked.

Alex deadpenned as he picked himself up off the floor as he heard his old friends snicker and conceal their laughter. Alex shot them all the bird with both his hands making them laugh louder. Alex then turned back to his sons.

"Daegan. Thank you." Alex said.

"Thank you?" Daegan asked.

"You've given me the chance to regain some of what honor I have left. I know nothing I will ever do will make up for what I took from you but I swear to you, I will fight until there is no life left in this body of mine. You have my word. So once more I thank you." Alex said.

Daegan looked down at the ground in regret knowing that Alex will more likely find death upon the battlefield then the redemption he speaks of.

Daegan puts on a neutral face and looks his father in the eye and says, "Your welcome." He then proceeds to his room as he walks past the desk in the room and knocks a document off of it.

It catches Alex's eye and he walks over and picks it up. What he found shocked him and he knew he had to tell Daegan what it said. But before he could Daegan was already gone with Ailie following after him.

* * *

 **~To Daegan~**

Daegan flung the door to his room open and fell to his knees as he entered it. He grabbed the hair on top of his head and clenches his fists with his hair in his hands. He heard someone approach from behind and was not surprised to find Ailie bend down and wrap her arms around his neck and place her head next to his.

Ailie kicked the door closed and helped him to the bed and the two of them sat beside one another as Daegan once more cried but this time she was there to comfort him.

"I...I couldn't do it Ailie. How am I suppose to save Remnant if I can't even judge a single man for a crime." Daegan said as she held him close to her chest.

"You may be a faunan Daegan but you are still human. And no human or faunus can be perfect. You are no different." Ailie said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Daegan put his hands on Ailies shoulders and looked into her eyes. He then leans in and kisses her on the lips with as much passion as he could muster. The two of them fell back onto the bed as they continued this as things got more, and more hot between the two of them.

What happened that night neither one would regret. Not in a million years.

* * *

 **~To Alex~**

Alex looked down at the file he found earlier and he shared it with the others.

"This is...unexpected. I had no idea." Ozpin said.

"Darian never mentioned this. Not to me not to anyone." Qrow said.

"He most likely wanted her to be kept secret. Even from those he trusted most." Raven said.

"When Daegan finds out...he will stop at nothing to find her and get her back." Marie said.

"That's what i'm afraid of." Alex said.

Jaune let out a loud and long sigh as he picked up the file and looked at it along with the photo that came with it.

"If Winchester was here...he would suffer far worse then what he got if Dagen and I saw this before." Jaune said.

It showed a young girl, around the same age as Jaune and Daegan, with snow white hair and blood red eyes. Under the photo it read, 'Dea Aedus. Daughter of Darian and Danilah Aedus and twin sister of Daegan Aedus'.

"Do we have any idea where she might be?" Glynda asked.

"I don't know. But...for Daegans sake and the memory of his father I will find her. You have my word." Qrow said as he stood up and left to pursue his own new quest.

* * *

 **AN: Damn this took a while! I really hope you all aren't mad about how I dealt with the trial. I didn't want to kill him because without him Daegan and Jaune wouldn't be where they are now. But I couldn't pardon him because of the severity of his crimes. Regardless I hope you all liked the chapter and the little teaser for a future event I put at the end there.**

 **Hope you all have a nice day since RWBY volume 3 came out today! Well since its past midnight where I am it was technically yesterday but I unfortunately am not a sponsor for Rooster Teeth so I could not see it but I will watch that damn episode. No. Matter. What.**

 **Anyway I hope you all have a nice day, or night depending on what time your reading this and i'll see you all next time.**

 **Later!**


	26. Into The Deserts of Vacuo

Daegan awoke in his bed with Ailie by his side with them both still in their birthday suits after what transpired last night. Daegan pulled his lover close to him, waking her up in the process, and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Morning my love." Daegan said.

"Morning to you too." Ailie said as she placed her hands on his face and pulled him closer to her and kissed him again.

After she detatched from his face she began to run her fingers through his hair and layed next to him. She then felt something small and furry underneath his hair and it twitched as she brushed against it.

"Careful. Their sensative." Daegan said as two wolf ears rose from his hair and were now in full view.

"Since when could you do that?" Ailie asked.

"It came naturally with the transformations. They fully emerged when my hair changed permanately to this color. I can choose when they come out and only let them out every now and then but not for long." Daegan said as he sat up in the bed and the ears disapeared.

"I think you look cute with them. My big bad wolf." Ailie said as she got up and hugged him from behind.

Daegan chuckled as he placed his hands on hers which were wrapped around him. After a few seconds she flipped him around and pushed him onto his back and leaned down an kissed him once more. Daegan placed his arms on her hips and pulled her closer to him and they almost had sex again right then and there.

If a certain someone hadn't started to beat on his door as if they were about to break it down.

"Daegan! Hurry your ass up and stop fucking your girlfriend! Your needed in the office...living room...thing!" Michelle yelled as she banged on the door one last time and then walked back down the hall.

"Well that killed the mood." Ailie said as Daegan brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"It appears so. But nothing can make me regret what transpired last night." Daegan said as he placed his hand on her face.

"I couldn't agree more." Ailie said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and got up off of him to retrieve her clothes.

Daegan did the same and put his clothes back on. Once the two of them were both dressed they went to the door, unlocked it, and walked out hand and hand as they walked to where everyone else was.

Jaune watched a video that continued to replay. It showed footage that was captured from a robot Atlas soldiers head camera. It showed its entire unit being taken apart by some new type of grimm that stuck to the shadows and never revealed itself. Jaune himself hardly got himself got any sleep last night. For...two reasons. One he was going over the info that was gathered on Daegans biological twin sister. And two...his girlfriends kept him up. For a while.

"You look like shit dude. The girls keep you up all night again?" Daegan asked jokingly.

"That...and other reasons as well." Jaune said in a tired voice.

"Like what?" Daegan asked as he looked down at the stack of papers in front of Jaune.

Daegan looked down at the folder and saw his last name on it which surprised him. He thought he'd read all of the files the council had on him but evidently he was wrong. Daegan picked up the folder and as he did so he noticed Jaune looked away from him. As he read what was contained within the folder he understood why and he could feel only one emotion surge through him.

Rage.

Daegan seemed to be surrounded by his pitch black aura as objects all around him began to lift ito the air and fly out the windows of the room. He heard his name being called, but he didn't care.

Dea Aedus, his sister who he knew didn't even existed til now, was out there somewhere. He wanted Arthas to be alive right now, if only so he could suffer even more for kidnapping his sister. He had to find her, he needed to find her. If for nothing else then so to make sure she was safe and sound.

Daegan was finally brought out of his rage induced episode as he felt Ailies lips upon his own. He began to slowly calm down after realizing what he was doing and stopped it as he regained control of himself. Ailie then pulled back from him while at the same time Daegans aura disapates.

"Sorry about that guys. I...couldn't control myself." Daegan said as he put his hands on his forehead and slumped his head down.

Ailie wrapped her arms around Daegans neck and layed the side of her head on the top of Daegans in an attempt of trying to comfort him. Daegan put his hands on Ailies as he continued to look down at the file that spoke of his sister.

"I have to find her." Daegan said as Ailie drew her arms back and he began to stand up.

"Daegan you can't..." Jaune began to say.

"And why not?! She is the only blood relative I have left in this world! I have to find her! I _need_ to find her!" Daegan said as he began to walk towards the door, but was stopped by Jaune as he placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"Daegan we need you here. Besides Qrow is already out looking for her. He said he wouldn't return unless he brought her with him. We will find her Daegan, you can be certain of that." Jaune said with his hand still on Daegans shoulder.

"Very well then." Daegan said as he exhaled deeply.

Daegan then heard the elevator doors open and looked to find both Ozpin and General James Ironwood coming out of the elevator.

"Indeed we do need you here Daegan. Without you Vale would most likely fall to the grimm, and we cannot afford for that to happen." Ironwood said.

"Ironwood. When did you get here?" Daegan asked.

"A few days ago. I have been coordinating my troops around Vale to help in its defense. I also have something you ay wish to know." Ironwood said.

"And what might that be?" Jaune asked.

"I recently sent a squad of my top soldiers into the Vacuo desert becuse there had been high grimm activity in the area. I lost contact with them three days ago." Ironwood said.

"You have any idea where exactly they went missing?" Daegan asked.

Ironwood then placeed his scroll a top the desk and a large holographic map appeared in front of them all.

"There last known coordinates are here. Near the exact center of the Vacuo desert." Ironwood said as he pointed to a certain part of the map.

"No offence general, but why bring this to us? These are your soldiers." Jaune said.

"I was hoping you could send a group of soldiers to go find them. We are after all fighting this war together." Ironwood said.

"I can do you one better then that. Me and Jaune will go investigate with a team of our choosing to be backup. Ozpin, and my father can watch over Vale can take over control of the cities defences while we are gone." Daegan said.

"Sounds like a good plan. What team do you want to accompany you?" Ironwood asked.

"Team SSSN. Their leader is from Vacuo and he can help us navigate through the desert." Daegan said.

"Very well then. I will have them flown here from Mystral to accompany you. I will inform you when they arrive." Ironwood said as he picked up his scroll, walked back to the elevator, and rode back down in it.

"Daegan, you sure about this?" Jaune asked.

"If theres any sign or hint of Daman in that desert, I want to know about it. I refuse to let him win. I will not allow it." Daegan said as he continued to look at the map Ironwood left them.

"And neither will I." Jaune said as he placed his hand once more on Daegans shoulder.

The two of them then began to study the map that Ironwood had left them, trying to memorize the parts on the map that they were headed too.

* * *

Two days past and team SSSN finally arrived at Vale tower.

"Jaune! Daegan! Whats up bro's?!" Sun yelled as he entered the main office and gave them both a bro hug.

"Nothing much man. Just fighting a war is all. We were hoping you could help us out with that." Daegan said.

"Of course!" Sun said.

"Why not? I'm game." Neptune said.

"Lets rock!" Sage said.

"Where are we going? I hope I don't get sand in my boots where ever were going." Scarlet said.

"Our mission is in the Vacuo desert. Being a native from that area I was hoping you could help us out Sun." Daegan said.

"Sounds like a plan. So what are we going out there for?" Sun asked as the six of them head to the bullhead.

Daegan began to speak but then felt someone grab onto his leg and cling to it. He looked down and found Kuro hanging onto him with the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes.

"Kuro? Whats wrong son?" Daegan asked his boy.

"Dad. Please, don't go! Take me with you!" Kuro cried into his leg.

Daegan knelt down and picked his son up off his leg and held him close to his chest.

"Listen Kuro, dad's gotta go take care of some bad guys alright? While I do that I need you to sty here and protect your mom and aunts. Can I trust you to do that?" Daegan asked his son.

"Yes sir." Kuro said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"That's my boy." Daegan said as he walked back into the tower and Gave Kuro to Ailie.

"Come back soon, please." Ailie said as she took Kuro into her arms.

"I promise." Daegan said before he leaned down and kissed Ailie, and then hugged the both of them.

Daegan then ruffled Kuro's hair before walking back to the bullhead and then flying off with the others.

* * *

 **~On the bullhead later on~**

"Was that your and Ailies kid Daegan?" Sun asked.

"Yeah. I adopted him though, he's not blood to me. But that doesn't make him any less my son." Daegan said.

"Where are we going anyway? Whats the missions objective?" Sage asked.

"General Ironwood lost contact with one of his special ops teams a couple days ago. He has aksed us to find out what has happened to them and of possible bring them back." Jaune said.

"And if their dead?" Scarlet asked.

"Find out what killed them and exterminate them. Apparently there's a new type of grimm in the desert and it's possible it is responsible for their disapearance." Daegan said.

"We got any info on what this grimm can do, what it looks like?" Neptune asked.

"None at all. If any have seen this thing no one has spoken of it." Jaune said.

"Or there dead." Daegan said.

"Yeah. Or there dead." Jaune said.

The six of them then began to talk about what they had been doing for the past couple years. Sun told about how they defended Suns home town from a hoard of grimm. Daegan told them how he met and eventually adopted Kuro and Jaune told them about how he came to adopt Amber.

"Damn guys, you've done a whole lot more then we ever have." Neptune said.

"We had a lot of time to ourselves." Daegan said.

"It was fun." Jaune said.

"I would imagine so. So Jaune you found a mother for that little girl of yours?" Sun asked.

"Umm...well you see there isn't one..." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head.

Daegn then had to stop himself from laughing out loud by covering his own mouth.

"You haven't found someone yet?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh he has. Believe me he has." Daegan said stifflying his laughter.

"What's he mean?" Neptune asked.

"I haven't found one to be her mom..." Jaune began to say.

"He found four!" Daegan said while laughing.

"What?!" Sun yelled.

"Four?!" Sage yelled.

"Which ones?!" Scarlet yelled.

"Ruby, Yang, Pyrrah, and Blake." Jaune said.

"You lucky bastard!" the three of them yelled.

Daegan couldn't stop himself anymore and began to laugh out loud with Neptune. Jaune almost had sparks of electricity shooting off of him from the anger.

It took four hours but they all finally arrived in the Vacuo desert. The six of them got off the bullhead as the pilot stayed with the bullhead and made sure everything was working correctly on it.

"Where do we start?" Neptune asked.

"For today lets stick together. There's no telling what we may find out here." Daegan said.

"Sounds good to me. Lets get moving." Sun said.

The six of them then headed out into the desert and began to try and pick up the trail of the lost soldiers. The first thing they came across were some footsteps of the soldiers.

"Looks like they went this way." Jaune said as he pointed in the directions that the footsteps went off into.

"Its highly likely we will be able to find out what happened to them if we follow these tracks." Neptune said.

As they continued to follow the trail they came across a horrific scene. Blood was spattered on the ground, there were bullet shells everywhere, what seemed to be the broken blade of a sword, and the chewed up and mauled bodies of four Atlas soldiers.

"Damn. Looks like were too late." Sun said.

"Not quite. Atlas usually sends five man squads out for stuff like this. There's only four bodies here." Daegan said.

"You think he escaped?" Scarlet asked.

"Unlikely. If he was able to get away he should have reported back to the general by now if that were the case." Sage said.

"You make a good point." Scarlet said.

Daegan then walked over and picked up the broken blade and began to inspect it.

"Something the matter Daegan?" Jaune asked.

"This blade, the way its broken is odd." Daegan said.

"How? It's broken, what's so strange about it?" Neptune asked.

"That's just the thing. It's not broken, if it was melted there would be two parts of the blade. The handle here, and the blade. This looks like the blades been melted away. See look, the way the blade looks as though something was eating away at it." Daegan said as he pointed to the end of the blade.

Jaune knelt down next to him and looked at it as well and then said, "Yeah, it does look like that. So what, is this grimm able to melt things?"

"I don't know. But it would explain why the soldiers armor has small holes in them, as though something ate through it." Daegan said as he put the broken blade into his coat.

"Well what now? The trails gone cold." Neptune said.

"Not quite, look." Sage said as he pointed to a set of drag marks in the desert sand. "Looks like something was dragged this way."

"Grimm are obducting people now?" Scarlet asked.

"Looks that way." Jaune said as the sun began to set over head.

"We should probably head back to the bullhead. This desert gets even mre dangerous at night then it ever does during the day." Sun said.

"Good suggestion. Lets head back." Jaune said as they all headed back to the bullhead.

By the time they all managed to get back to the bullhead they found a shocking sight. The bullhead was completely trashed. The spinning blades were all broken, the windows were smashed, it was flipped over, and the pilot was no where to be found.

"What the fuck happened here?" Sun said.

"Looks like whatever attacked the soldiers attacked our pilot, and our bullhead." Jaune said.

"Sure seems like it. Look, these must be the grimms tracks right here. There all over this area." Daegan said.

"What the hell kind of grimm is this? It looks like it walks on all fours, and only has three toes. And if i'm not mistaken, it has a tail." Jaune said.

"Should we follow it?" Scarlet asked.

"No, not tonight. Like Sun said, this desert is dangerous at night. We should wait for sun rise and then follow the tracks." Jaune said.

"Alright then. We should take guard shifts so nothing sneaks up on us." Sun said.

"Alright, i'll take first watch." Daegan said.

The others went over to bullhead and found a spot within the wreckage to escape the cold desert air as Daegan sat in front of it on guard. Around midnight Jaune came and took over his guard, allowing him to catch some sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning they all awoke and got ready to head back out. They followed the bizarre tracks for a good two hours until they came to a large cave.

"This must be it." Jaune said as he drew his blade and the others did the same.

"Yeah, be ready for anything." Daegan said as he entered the cave with his sword and pistol drawn.

The inside of the cave looked like a whole other world. The walls were covered in some kind black flesh like material that was covered in some kind of...saliava it looked like, the place looked like another world entirely.

"What kind of grimm would live in here?" Scarelt asked.

"I don't know. But I think were about to find out." Sage said.

All of a sudden they all saw something move in the shadows of the cave. Daegan, Jaune, and Neptune all train their guns upon the location only to find nothing was there.

"Any of you got a light?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Neptune said as he pulled out a flare from his back pocket.

"Why didn't you say you had those sooner?!" Sun yelled in a hushed voice.

"Because I didn't know we would need them!" Neptune said back in a hushed voice.

Sage then hit him on the back of the head for being an idiot. Daegan took the flare and lit it after he put his pistol in his back holster. They all then proceeded to follow him as he lit their way. They then saw movement once more and turned to face it, and just like last time they found nothing.

All of a sudden Scarlet began to feel like something was breathing down his neck and felt something wet hit his neck and his hair. Everyone turned to see what was wrong with him only to find that something was indeed standing behind him. It was at least six feet tall, had a long tail with a balde on the end of it, and a curved oblong head.

It was, without a doubt, the strangest thing any of them have ever seen. And it looked hungry.

Scarlet slowly turned around and came face to face with it and found he was scared stiff. He then, without thinking about it, swung his sword and sliced its head off.

The head of the grimm slowly fell off and hit the ground with green blood coming out and as it began to hit the ground the stone floor of the cave began to be eaten away, along with the curved part of Scarlet's blade.

"It's blood, it's like acid!" Jaune said a little shocked.

"How is that possible?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know. I've never heard of, read about, or seen any grimm like this. And there's no way there aren't more of them in here." Daegan said.

"Great. Now I need a new sword!" Scarlet said.

"We should get out of here, before of these things show up." Neptune said.

"No, we still need to find our pilot. If we run into more of them we'll shoot them. Alright?" Daegan asked as he pulled out his pistol and put the flare in his hand that also held his sword.

Daegan led the way through the cave, with Neptune in the center of the group, and Jaune at the back watching for any type of movement.

They found that the cave was much larger they originally thought. The cave had to stretch for hundereds of miles under ground, there had to be hundred's of those type of grimm down here. They all just hoped they didn't have to fight them all at once.

With his faunus eyes Daegan followed the trail that was left by the pilots body as he was dragged down the caves tunnel. They followed it until they finally found their pilot stuck up against the wall with a massive hole in his head and bite marks all over his body. Beside him was the last soldier and he too had similar injuries.

"Damn it. Too late." Daegan said as he looked up at them.

"Lets get them down. They doesn't deserve to be left here to be food." Jaune said.

They took the two of them down and began to head back to the exit, just as the highest pitch screech came from behind them. They looked behind them to find that at least twenty of those wierd grimm were running towards them.

"Run!" Jaune yelled as they all began to head towards the exit, but as they round a corner in the cave they found that een more of those grimm were there waiting for them.

"Shit! Were surrounded!" Sage yelled out as he readied his blade.

"Fuck! We need to get out of here!" Sun yelled.

Daegan took a deep breath, placed the bodies of the soldier and pilot down, and then slammed his fist into the ground in the direction of the cavern behind him. Spikes of earth shot out from the walls and stab all of the grimm before the caves ceiling fell on top of them. He and the others then began to open fire on the grimm that were in front of them trying to take as many of them down as they could.

One of them seemed to come out of nowhere and jump onto Jaune and take him to the ground. It opened its mouth and a smaller mouth lunged out and tried to bite Jaune.

Jaune was struggling to get the grimm off of him, until a black blade sliced the grimm in half. He then quickly threw it off of him before its blood could touch him.

"Daegan, your sword!" Jaun yelled.

"Don't worry, my sword is fine." Daegan said as he showed his sword to him.

"How...?" Jaune began to say.

"I channeled my aura into my blade to test a theory. My aura both shielded my sword, and enhanced it. As you can see it worked." Daegan said.

"Smart, lets finish this." Jaune said as he too pulled out his sword.

Daegan put the pilots body on his back, as Jaune put the soldiers body on his back, and they all then charged forward with their aura enhanced weapons.

They made their way all the way to the beginning of the cave. Wanting nothing to follow them Daegan and Jaune decided to close off this cave, for good.

Jaune pulled out a fire dust crystal and threw it into the darkness as the grimm ran toward them. He shot it with his pistol and caught them all on fire, and watched as they all exploded and caused the grimm that weren't on fire to be injured.

"These things don't like fire. Need to remember that." Jaune said.

"Noted." Daegan said as he slammed his palms into the ground and caused a cave in, trapping all the grimm behind a wall of rock.

"That should hold them, for now anyway." Daegan said as he picked up the pilots body and they all walked back towards the wreck of the bullhead.

Once they all arrived they placed the two bodies in the bullhead and then Daegan buried it deep within the sand so no grimm could dig them up and eat there bodies.

"Sooooo what now?" Scarlet asked.

"Now, we walk." Daegan said as he began to walk away.

"What?" Neptune asked.

"There's no scroll service out here so we might as well start walking." Jaune said as he followed after him.

"I could use some cardio." Sage said as he too followed Daegan.

"No use in arguing. Hurry up you two!" Sun said as he ran to catch up with them.

Scarlet and Neptune groan as they follow after the others. It was going to take them at leat a week of walking to get to Vale, and a couple more days after that to get to the city.

There mission was far from over.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this took so long guys, and that it's not as detailed as usual. I am i the final stages of my senior year and have had other things come up as well. And if you couldn't tell, or just didn't know, the grimm they encountered were the aliens from the Alien movies.**

 **If you wish to help me out I would ask you to go to my page and help me out there. This is not mandatory but it will help trumendously.**

 **Til next time guys.**

 **Later!**


End file.
